Tall Grass
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: Mali, twin sister of Takeda Takahasi, lived a peaceful life with her brother and mother until every thing changed for the worse. Now the twins of Kenshi Takahashi find themselves trainees of The Shirai Ryu Grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi, with each of them forming a bond with him in their own unique way. -Takes place before MKX, during MKX comic, and during MKX- possible slight AU-
1. Chapter 1

Takeda dug his elbows into the dirt as he crawled through the the tall grass. As silent as a snake stalking its prey he maneuvered deeper into the grassy field. He came to a halt upon entering an especially over grown patch of grass. He put his chin to the dirt and listened to his environment. He couldn't hear much considering there wasn't that much to hear to begin with. He could hear the occasional scrapping of the grass rubbing together and the chipper of the insects singing to each other. As if on cue a large grasshopper flung itself onto Takeda's arm. He turned his attention to it and threw it an annoyed glare as if the grasshopper would understand his annoyance. Takeda shook his arm slightly to try and discourage the insect from staying any longer. If it had been any other time Takeda would not mind the little intrusion of personal space, but Takeda needed to concentrate. He brought his mouth to his arm and blew a gust of air causing the grasshopper to flee from its perch. _Stupid bug..._ Takeda thought to himself. Still it could have been worse. If a scorpion had found its way up his arm there would have been much more commotion than a little shake of the arm and Takeda couldn't afford making noise; he wanted to stay hidden for as long as he could. He wondered how long he could stay where he was, could it go into the night? It was already close to dusk so he believed his chances to be pretty high. The thought made him smile, he would finally have bragging rights. He only needed to wait for that call of defeat then he would emerge victorious. He was jarred from his fantasy by a small voice yelling 'Ahha!' and pouncing on him.

"Oof!" Takeda grunted as he felt his face collide with the dirt.

"Haha! I found you Takeda!" The same voice chirped.

Takeda groaned and forced his way up so he was standing. He met the gray eyes of a petite girl with shoulder length hair the same color as his except pinned in it was a blue flower. She beaming smile at him. Takeda couldn't believe it, his twin sister, Mali, had found him.

He brushed himself off before giving a brooding frown, "How'd you find me?"

"You weren't very quiet." Mali replied still grinning.

"What! I was extra quiet this time! There's no way you could-except if..."

Mali grinning expression turned into surprise as Takeda spoke.

"You did! That's cheating Mail!" Takeda accused.

"No I didn't!" Mali exclaimed defending herself.

"Oh yeah! Then how'd you find me out here out of all the other places?" Takeda questioned crossing his arms.

"Easy! I was being very watchful and say a grasshopper jump out of that large patch of grass so I went to investigate." She claimed sticking her nose in the air.

"W-Well I let you find me because ya know I felt bad." Takeda grumbled.

"Face it Takeda you just stink at hide and seek." Mali laughed.

Takeda just turned his head away annoyed.

"Ah come on, you're just mad because this is the one thing I'm better at than you." Mali spoke putting her hands on her hips.

"But I'm the older brother! I'm supposed to be so I can be able to protect you." He grumbled stubbornly.

"Pff...Now you're just trying to make me feel bad." Mali said putting her hands on her hips.

"No I"m not I'm just saying what if we need to stay hidden and I-"

"Then I can protect you!" Mali said grinning.

Takeda turned his head away feeling color rising in his cheeks.

Mali laughed slightly and intertwined her arm with his. "I've got your back just like you got mine!" She stated reassuringly. "How about tomorrow I teach you some of my hide and seek tricks!" She offered with a smile.

"You mean cheats?" He joked.

"Pff, you're so stubborn Takeda. Would a game of tag cheer you up? You're really good at that game!"

"It could..." He shifted his eyes, "But...only if you are it first!" He gave her a friendly shove and dashed away from her.

"Hey!" She called after him before chasing him.

Takeda whipped past the tall grass quickly. "Come on Mali! You're getting slow!" She shouted turning his head back slightly.

Mali fumed and increased her pace. She could see herself getting closer to Takeda. She jumped towards him trying to tackle him but that ended with her face colliding with the ground.

"Ouch!" She cried.

Takeda stopped and turned around and upon seeing Mali sitting on the ground holding her nose he rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" He questioned with concern filling his voice as he knelt besides her.

Mali rubbed her nose before smiling up at her brother. "Yeah! Just got some dirt up there."

"Let me see." Takeda more demanded than requested. He took her chin in his hand and examined her face careful not to hurt her. "Alright looks good."

"Told you..." Mali mumbled.

Takeda chuckled, "How am I supposed to believe you have my back?"

"Because I can fall over who ever tries anything!" Mali laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that." He said offering her a hand to which she gladly took.

"Takeda! Mali!" A woman's voice called in the distance. The twins both turned their attention to the direction to where the voice came from.

They could see an outline of a woman with dark hair wearing a light blue top and a long black skirt waving them down.

Takeda and Mali were quick to respond. They ran hastily towards the woman almost staggering into her.

She looked at them with her dark eyes, "There you two are. Oh my goodness you two are filthy-nevermind come on, time to come home." Her voice was of easiness but Mali could detect some shakiness lingering in her tone. Mali narrowed her eyes slightly and stared at the women.

"Mom, why are you scared? Who's coming?" Mali questioned carefully. Takeda, hearing Mali's words, looked to their mother concerned.

Her mother sharply turned her gaze towards Mali, "What?" She whispered before clearing her throat, "I'm not scared Mali. Just tired."

"But-"

Their mother grabbed both Mali and Takeda by the hand and began guiding them home, "Come now, let's get you two home."

Their way back to their cozy home was a silent one. Mali could feel the sweat on her mother's palm when they walked back. She grew scared herself and it only worsened when they got back home and her mother ordered her to bathe then imminently go to bed. She had obeyed her mother's wished but Mali found herself laying on her side wide awake. She could barely hear the mumbling voices coming from the kitchen down the hall. Mali sat up a bit and looked to her brother's bed and wondered if he to was still awake.

"Takeda..." She whispered. No response.

"Psssst Takeda." She tried again. Still nothing.

"Takeda...!" She said louder but still he remained silent and unmoving.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she removed the covers so she could hop out of bed. She tip toed towards the door and opened it slowly. Stepping out she moved towards the source of the voices. One of the voices was definitely her mother's but others she couldn't put her finger on exactly who it was. She saw the kitchen light from behind the corner and quietly approached. She carefully peered around the corner and saw her mother sitting at the table with her hand on her forehead. Across from her was their neighbor Sukhon. Mali found this strange seeing as she had never really spoken to Sukhon, but she supposes it could be possible her and her mother where friends.

"Sukhon, This is what needs to be done. For the sake of-"

"Suchin what if this isn't true?"

"It is Sukhon. I need to get them out."

Sukhon opened her mouth to reply but stopped upon setting her eyes on Mali. Mali gasped and slouched her shoulders in shame.

"Suchin...your-"

Her mother turned and met Mali's eye. "Mali? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I'm sorry just...I-I'm..." Mali struggled to form words. Suchin went to comfort her shaking child.

"It's okay Mali, everything is going to be okay." Suchin took Mali by her small hand and brought her back to her room.

Suchin tucked her daughter into bed, "Mali i'm sorry for worrying you but I need you to go to sleep." She paused.

"...Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Mali asked quietly.

"Of course." Suchin replied with a soft smile.

Mali smiled in return and turned on her side closing her eyes. She was still confused and scared but those feelings were nothing compared to the comfort her mother was giving her by gently stroking her hair.

Mali's lip quivered as her mother fared her brother goodbye.

"It won't be long. This is just something I have to do okay?" Suchin said attempting to comfort the sobbing Mali.

Takeda put a hand on Mali's shoulder and looked away from their mother.

"Takeda..." She handed him a piece of paper, "You'll go to this address, okay?"

He didn't say anything just held his hand out to accept the small paper.

Suchin embraced her children tightly to which they desperately returned. "I love you both very much."

Mali could sense many things and it all hurt she was so confused and didn't want to leave to go to another mother slowly let them go and brought them to the driveway where their cab waited for them.

"You are both very strong and are capable of so many things. I'm so proud of you both." Suchin cried as she gave them one last hug. Mali did not like those words. They gave her the impression she was never going to see her mother again and that scared her.

A sense of overwhelming dread crept into bones which made her ache. She wanted to jump out of the cab and run back to her mother. Be safe in her arms and be reassured that everything truly is okay. But Mali knew nothing was okay. She could sense the worry and doom in her mother, Takeda was never able to but Mali could always sense. But Mali didn't want to tell Takeda what she sensed she didn't want to make him scared or sad. Takeda wrapped his arm around the crying Mali and held her tight. It gave her little comfort despite the fact of still having her brother, she still felt alone.

The drive had taken longer than Mali initially thought it would take. Takeda and herself were very tired but they clung onto consciousness.

Mali held onto her bag tightly as she was practically pushed into the foreign home she was to be staying in for the time being.

"Hey don't push her!" Takeda yelled at the cab driver her defense.

"Takeda it's okay. I'm moving too slow..." Mali squeaked grabbing Takeda's hand.

Takeda growled but stepped down staying close to Mali.

A man stepped out of the house with a friendly smile and greeted them, "Welcome Takeda and Mali." Mali peered up from the ground to look at the man his dark eyes were welcoming and his smile was sincere; still Mali was hesitant and moved her gaze back to the ground.

He approached them steadily, "You must be Takeda, my aren't you quite the little man." He man laughed, but Takeda shot him a glare and looked away from him. He turned towards Mali, "And you must Mali. What a beautiful flower in your hair. I have some of the same growing in my garden out back. You can take a look at them if you want." He offered kindly.

"T-Thank you khun..." She thanked him formally.

"You two look exhausted. Come let me show you to your rooms." He offered turning and holding the door open. Takeda held Mali's hand as they entered the house. Mali trusted Takeda to guide her to where they were going as she didn't want to take her gaze off the floor.

"If you two need anything just let me know. Don't be afraid to ask for anything." He spoke softly before leaving Takeda and Mali to themselves.

Mali sat on the small bed with her hands in her lap and the silence screamed in her ears which made her feel sick.

"It's going to be okay Mali." Takeda sat next to her. Mali knew his smile was forced. Takeda would always do that in situations like these. He'd comfort her and act strong for her despite his own feelings. However, Mali knew every time what he was feeling, but no matter what he always stayed strong for her. He always made her feel better, but completely ignored how he was feeling. Mali quickly embraced Takeda in a hug and held him tight.

"It's okay Takeda. We're both going to be okay." She stammered. She soon felt Takeda return her hug which made her feel happy.

She gained her composer and felt bravery in her. If she wanted comfort Takeda she couldn't sound so scared and vulnerable.

"We're gonna make it out together, okay? No matter what!" She told him confidently. She pulled away and gave him a big smile. "You look dead Takeda you need sleep."

"Gee thanks! I could say the same for you." Takeda smiled.

"If you did, you'd be right. So we both should get some sleep okay?" She knew Takeda had planned on staying up to keep an eye out, but she wanted him to relax, goodness knows he needed it. "And don't let me catch you staying up or anything!"

"Alright I promise." Takeda sighed.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You better!"

"I will! I will!" He raised his hands in defense.

"Good!" She smiled. "Now let's get some good rest!"

Mali woke suddenly with a small gasp escaping her lips. She felt warm, uncomfortably warm. She kicked off her blankets but that did not easy her temperature. She detested feeling warm at night, it was so much easier for her to fall asleep to cool air. There was little she could do to mend her temperature as the room she was in had no windows to let a breeze in, which she found strange. She signed frustratingly and slid off her oven like bed. She needed some water, that would sure cool her down. She silently left the room and began to tip toe down the hall. She now wished she would have paid attention to where she and Takeda would be staying because she was all turned around. She studied the wooded walls, they were decorated in strange paintings and ordained in many variations of red and blue. Mali did seem to notice the surprising lack of windows. We're they afraid of sunlight? Or maybe sunlight would damage the numerous paintings on the wall. She stopped walking once she noticed the figure of a man down the hall way.

"Ah, excuse me khun? I know you said not be afraid to ask you anything but um could you possibly help me find where I could get a glass of water?" She asked softly. She heard a strange gurgling like sound which caused her to cock her head to the side. "K-Khun?" She called out.

The man who turned around which caused Mali to gasp. The man standing what not the khun who had lead her into the house, but an entirely different person. The person had their hand wrapped around the khun's neck which was contorted in an unnatural fashion. She couldn't see the person's face as he was completely covered from head to toe in some sort of black suit but with two round glowing red eyes staring at her. Panic set in and Mali found it hard to breath.

"W-Who...?"

The unidentified man turned to her dropping the khun's body to floor which hit with an unnerving thud. Mali could feel the shivers run down her body, she felt cold which would have pleased her if the circumstances had been different. Her body shook with fear and she couldn't breathe.

"Well well, there's one." The stranger said in a low and gruff voice that made Mali's skin crawl. "Come here girl, let's go find your brother." He said eerily while approaching her.

She instinctively took a step back but her body refused to move after one step. It felt as if death itself had gripped her legs preventing their movement.

The stranger's large hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her off the ground. She screeched as her entire body weight was being held up by her small arm.

"Such a small girl," He began, "I could kill you right now, rip you in half." He threatened darkly with amusement dripping in his voice.

Mali stared up at the dark man with terror in her gray eyes.

"I expected more from the daughter of a-" _Wam._ Mali felt some sort of liquid splash onto her face and the grip on her arm suddenly became lose and she fell to the ground. She heard a loud thud and saw the stranger's body laying on the hard floor with a large unnatural gash to his shoulder down to his abdomen. Mali's eyes widen and she scooted herself back until she hit a wall. She stared at the strangers now mangled body as the blood pooled out and around him. She shook and whimpered, but the sound of a footstep jarred her attention upwards. She saw another man, but this man wore a dark blue suit with red accents around the knees, arms and torso. He held a long bloody sword in his hand and his face formed in a stern frown. She could see his dark black hair was combed neatly. The strangest feature about this new stranger was that his eyes were covered by a long red sash that wrapped and tied around the back of his head.

* * *

Hope you who read this enjoyed. This chapter was merely to set the stage for the story, get a feel for some of the characters. Scorpion will be appearing in the next chapter rest assured. This was a dialogue heavy chapter and this story is meant to be more 'kind hearted' type of writing. I have plans for including all kinds of Mortal Kombat characters some making more appearances than others and having larger roles but it all depends. Again thank you so much for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions please let me know and feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mali stared up at the mysterious man. His express was a solemn one and his demeanor was strong and noble. Since his eyes were covered, Mali could not tell where the man was looking and that frightened her. She hopped he couldn't see her and would turn around and go away, but proved to be wishful thinking as he took a step closer. She pressed her back to the wall as far as she could hoping to disappear in its frame. He lowered his sword but that did not soothe Mali as it was still kept unsheathed. He knelt down close to her and this time Mali could tell he was indeed looking at her. He reached out to her causing Mali to snap her leg at him only for it be caught in his hand.

"Let go of me!" She panicked thrashing her leg around through his grip.

He opened his mouth to say something but he quickly turned his head upon hearing a set of footsteps.

"Help me-!" Mali attempted to shout but was silenced by the man's gloved hand covering her mouth. Her words fumbled against his cold hand and she began to pound on his chest with her fists. Suddenly, he picked her up and ran down the hallway before rushing into a different room. He leaned his ear against the door and grit his teeth. Mali found it strange how his hold on her was not menacing nor binding. It was, in its own way, protective and mindful. It also felt very familiar in a strange sense. Still, that did not mean he was not going to hurt her. He could be concentrating on what was happening outside of the door to care to hold her tightly. Mali groaned and opened her mouth from beneath his hand and bit down as hard as she could.

He grunted in pain and sharply removed his hand giving Mali the opportunity to break free from his hold. She jumped out of his arms and ran to the opposite side of the room. Like many of the other areas of the house, it had no windows which meant no other means of escape. She thought maybe she could run past him and run back to Takeda so they could both make it out alive. He calmly approached her and for the time spoke. "Please." He whispered extending his hand towards her.

She ignored him and tried to push past him but she felt the collar of her shirt get grasped onto. "Let me go! Let me go!" She sobbed swinging her arms foreword trying to get away. "I have to help Takeda! I can't leave him alone!" She cried.

"Takeda?" The man spoke again, "Where is he?" The man questioned.

 _Oh no how could she be so stupid,_ Mali thought. "No please! Do whatever you want with me but don't hurt Takeda! Leave him alone!" She begged.

The man grew quiet and slowly let go of Mali's shirt causing Mali to fall to the ground as she was surprised by the sudden release. "Oof!" She muttered. The man quickly put his hands on her shoulders, in what seemed like, an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She pushed his hands away, "Who are you! How do you know Takeda!" She demanded getting to her feet quickly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mali quickly cut him off. "Don't you think about hurting him! I won't let you hurt him!"

"I-" _C_ _rash!_ The door was harshly kicked in and would have landed on Mali, if the man didn't quickly pull her behind him. He held his sword up in defense and used his body to guard Mali.

"Ahh...there you are Kenshi and looks like you have one of your bastards with you. Make things easier." A tall and large man wearing long black pants and what looked like a black sailor's cap on. Coming down from his large shoulder was some sort of metal binding with a strange device played right over his heart. It illuminated a fierce crimson color and made the slightest humming noise. Mali wondered if the man standing guard in front of her was the Kenshi person the man at the door was referring to. But what did he mean by bastard? What was he going to do?

"Hsu Hao..." The blind man growled which only made the man at the door laugh darkly before lunging himself forward with his fist clenched.

The man whom Mali guested was Kenshi blocked the attack and retaliated by slashing his sword forward. Mali dove away from the scene and watched as the two men battled. It was something she had never seen before. They were like animals fighting over territory, vicious and ravenous. Mali quickly scrambled to her feet and darted out of the room sprinting as fast as could towards her and Takeda's room. She brushed open the door and shouted,

"Takeda!"

Takeda woke with a jump, "Huh?! What's going on?!"

Mali ran up to him and grabbed his hand pulling him off the bed, "Takeda we have to go! We have to run!"

"Why! What's happened?! Wait," Takeda took a closer look at Mali's face, "Is that...blood? Mali what happened!"

"I can explain later but we have to get out now!" She pulled him out of the room and down the hall. Together they ran down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them until they entered the same hallway Mali had encountered the first intruder, his body still laying there mangled and now dry.

"Oh my god!" Takeda shouted in disbelief, but Mali kept pulling him along. She knew they couldn't afford to stand and gawk at the atrocity.

"Come on Takeda we have to keep moving!" Mali encouraged looking back to him but this caused her to slam into someone when rounding the corner. She fell back against Takeda.

She looked up and saw a man dressed very similar to the first intruder of the night.

"Get away from them!" A familiar voice shouted. From the direction the voice came from a sword shot through the air and pierced the man through the jugular.

"Gack!" The man gargled before falling back.

"Mali! Takeda!" Kenshi called to them as she ran towards them.

"How does he know our names!" Takeda questioned panicked.

"I-I don't know..." Mali replied shakily. "But I don't think he's here to hurt us."

Kenshi knelt down by them, "Thank goodness you two are okay." He reached out to them but Takeda slapped his hand away.

"Who are you! Are you the one who did this! Killed all these people?" Takeda asked anger dripping from his words.

"There is little time-"

"Who are you!" Takeda demanded raising his fists.

"My name is Takahashi Kenshi." He greeted formally which surprised Mali and Takeda. "And I'm your..." He stopped.

"O-Out with it!" Takeda stuttered.

Mali studied Kenshi's face. Despite his eyes being covered, she could gather he was very conflicted about piecing together what he was about to say.

"Your...mother and I were very a close for a long time." He started. "We...really cared for each other."

Mali gasped at where she thought this was going.

"H-How do you know our Mom? And what does that have to door with being our...our...!" Takeda stopped as he began to put the pieces.

"When I left your mother I had no idea that you two-" Takeda silenced him by speaking up.

"Stop beating around the bush!"

"I'm your father." He said quietly yet steady and he looked to them waiting for a response.

Mali eye's roamed all over the the hall before returning to Kenshi's face. A dad? Mali had a dad? Well of course she had one, but she never thought he was still alive. So many emotions battled in Mali's body for dominance. Anger, frustration, sadness, relief, joy, confusion; they all clashed together to give Mali an uncomfortable ache in her stomach.

Takeda gave Kenshi a rough shove, "L-Liar! You're lying! We don't have a dad."

"I am not lying to you Takeda." Kenshi calmly assured.

Takeda shook with anger which Mali picked up on cause her to put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "It's okay Takeda. I-" She swallowed, "He's telling the truth." She told him giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Ho-How do you know?!"

"I-"

Takeda didn't let her finish. "What? You _feel_ it?"

"Takeda..." She shook her head, "Why would he lie? He just saved us from that man back there and he saved me earlier from another one of them."

"He did?" Takeda loosened up.

Mali nodded, "Yes."

Takeda shot Kenshi a glare, "That doesn't change anything. Why wouldn't our mom-" He stopped and became panicked again. "Mom! Where's is our Mom!"

"Your mother she-"

"Don't think you can get away that easy Kenshi!" A familiar menacing voice called from behind them. Mali recognized the voice. It belonged to the large man Kenshi had guarded her from earlier.

"Damn." Kenshi muttered. "It's time to go." He turned back to them and swiftly picked them up and took off, but not before taking his sword out of the dead man's throat.

-0-

Kenshi positioned the twins on his back and told them to hold on tight and not to let go. Takeda tried to protest but Mali held onto to him which stopped him from trying anything. Behind them they could hear the sounds of motors running and men yelling. The worst sound of them all was the storm of bullets that fired from their guns. They were as loud as thunder and as quick as lightening. Mali could feel the ripple in the air when one passed close by her. She would cringe and grip onto Kenshi and Takeda tightly. She wanted all of this to go away, for it to be a horrible nightmare. She wanted to wake up in her bed with her mother stroking her hair. She wanted to be outside running around with Takeda. She wanted to feel safe, but with each passing second safety seemed like a far off fantasy.

-0-

Kenshi never slowed his pace, he ran as fast as he could. He could hear the Red Dragon's motor engines in the distance. They weren't going to give up, good. His telekinesis would keep the shower of bullets from hitting them, but as time went on Kenshi knew he was getting weaker. Still he knew they would run out of bullets before he ran out of energy. He cold feel the same hands clinging to his back begin to loosen as the night carried on. He turned his head to see his two exhausted children drifting into slumber.

"Mali, Takeda, I need you stay awake you need to hold on." He said calmly. Kenshi was also tired but he has trained to out last his exhaustion, but his children had not so they were at great risk.

The only response he got was the grip on his back tightened again and he figured that would do. But them falling asleep wasn't his only worry. The air was getting more and more frigid as he got closer to his destination and neither of his children were dressed appropriately for the incoming weather. He would have to get into the wilderness for cover. It would slow him down, but it would help keep his children warm. He couldn't lose them too, not after just meeting them.

-0-

Mali shivered at the cool air that slammed into her body. Takeda took notice of this and scooted as closer to her as he could in his position. Mali looked to him and gave him a kind smile. Kenshi had been running all night as the sun illuminated an aurora sky. Takeda turned to see a barrage of airs thunder down towards them.

"Arrows behind us!" Takeda warned causing Kenshi to turn around and hurdle his sword through the air slicing some of them away. These guys were truly relentless. However, an arrow managed to collide with Kenshi's calf causing him to wince in pain and tumble over. The twins fell to the ground with a large thud. Kenshi was able to recover, but it was too late the men who had been following them had caught up

"Nrggh...Takeda! Mali!" Kenshi groaned.

Mali scrambled towards Takeda and helped him off the ground. Making sure he was alright she turned her attention to Kenshi. "Takahashi!" She called to him preparing to run to him, but he put his hand out.

"N-No...Run!" He commanded. Before Mali could protest Takeda grabbed her hand and took off running.

Kenshi's figure got smaller and smaller until he was no longer visible. Mali's legs burned in agony as she moved through the grass. Her body was trying to keep itself a float, but in doing so it began to shut down. Her arms tingled uncomfortably and her brain raddled against her skull. She wondered if Takeda was feeling the same way. If he was he sure wasn't showing it. Mali felt sick, like she was going to vomit. It felt like there was a war battle happening in her body. She couldn't move anymore. She collapsed and fell into the dirt. Takeda, noticing, her absence turned but in doing so he slammed into the chest of another one of those men who had been chasing him.

"You see this boy?" He said pointing to a jagged line that ran from his crooked nose down to his thin jaw. "Your Dad gave me this scar."

"I don't have a Dad..." Takeda squeaked.

The man harshly grabbed Takeda by the shoulders. "You stupid boy!"

Mali brought her face up from the dirt. Her eyes widened in fear when the man grabbed Takeda harshly causing him to cry out in pain. A rush of adrenaline took over her and her eyes narrowed in rage.

"Don't you touch him!" She screamed. She picked up a rock and ran towards him, bashing him on the jaw causing blood and teeth to fly from his mouth.

"You fruckin bitshh!" He slurred and pulling Mali by her hair and throwing her to the ground. Takeda rushed to his sister's side.

"Mali! Are you okay? Why did you do that? Mali!" He called to her cradling her in his arms.

"Nnn.." Was all Mali could mumble. Her adrenaline rush was gone now. Takeda glared at the man with fearful eyes as he approached them.

"Stupid children...slavers in Outworld will pay good money for boys with backbone. I'm sure the girl will be worth quite an amount too if she can be trained-" _Shlink!_ A long metal spear ripped through the man's throat.

"Nughhh!" The man cried before being viciously pulled back. His blood splattered onto Takeda's face as he watched in horror. As the dying man was pulled back, his body collided with a blade slicing him in half. The man who wielded the blade was dressed in a dark hood with a yellow mask covering the lower half of his face. He wore a sleeveless yellow vest that spilled apart at the chest area in a V-formation with a black armored undershirt underneath it. His legs were covered in long black pants that connected to matching black tabis. His brown eyes were menacing and threatening as they stared down to Takeda and Mali. He kicked the dead man's body with his foot as he approached them.

Takeda attempted to run with Mali in his arms but a pair hands were placed firmly on his shoulders. He turned to see a man dressed very similar to the one approaching him along with many other positioned behind him. Takeda felt the color drain from his face. Was this man going to kill him too? He looked different from the ones who had been chasing him all night, but that fact did not settle Takeda's feeling of impending doom.

With man now in front of the twins, they could see just how intimidating he was. The intimidating man towered over Takeda and Mali. He was upstanding and musclebound. He looked almost herculean. His large hands remained clenched tightly, which made the veins in his arms clearly visible. Takeda could have sworn he saw steam rising from the man's body. He stared at the twins, his expression unreadable. He turned his attention slowly to Mali who stared back at him with glassy eyes. Her brow moved downward as if trying to glare at him. Her eyes suddenly widened in confusion causing the man to cock his head at her. Takeda quickly pulled Mali closer to him and spoke.

"A-Are you just going to stare?" He mustered up enough courage to speak but he really wished he didn't.

"Take them to the infirmary." He ordered in a voice that was deep and gruff. "The rest of you will come with me to find Kenshi."

Those words peaked the twins interest. Takeda shouted as one of them took Mali from his arms, but was restrained by another man.

"A-Are you going to hurt him?" Mali squeaked dryly.

The one in charge stopped and turned towards her scanning her over with his threatening brown eyes. "No." He replied simply.

She stared at him for a moment before relaxing. "Good..." She sighed.

-0-

Hanzo stalked his way through the trees with the rest of his clan tailing behind him closely. His movements were that of a tiger's. He was careful where he treaded not to alert the prey that had just entered his vision. His eyes darted immediately to the bullnecked brute who's foot was firmly stomped on Kenshi's chest. Hanzo looked to his injured friend. Kenshi was in bad shape, really bad shape. Hanzo was aware Kenshi knew he was watching. Damn him, he had planned for him to come. Hanzo released his grip on his metal spear letting it dangle slightly beside him. He narrowed his eyes in anger. He felt the all too familiar burning sensation in his body. The torment, the suffering, the agony; it all came rushing through him like a tidal wave. The burning inside him scorched and seared before erupting in a blaze. He lunged the spear at the bullish mean piercing him through his cybernetic enhancement. Hanzo ripped his spear back, dragging the man with it. He clenched his fist tightly and threw it forward. His blazing fist wrenched through the brute's head violently.

"Get out of here!" Hanzo yelled as the man's blood shot outwards.

The man's body went limp and slouched under Hanzo's fist. "Red Dragon. You trespass on Shirai Ryu territory. Leave." He spoke casually and swiftly.

One of the Red Dragon raised his bow, "Even you can't take us all by yourself, Scorpion."

Hanzo tensed upon hearing that name. _Scorpion._ He tore his hand from the dead man's skull. If they wanted to Scorpion, they would surely get them.

"Last warning..." He signaled his clan to emerge from the shadows.

"Get out of here." He threatened with wrath.

The Red Dragons lowered their weapons and looked to each other. The Shirai Ryu outnumbered the Red Dragons in this position and a full frontal confrontation would surely result in heavy casualties. However, a large part of Hanzo wanted them to stay back and fight. But that part of Hanzo would not be fulfilled, not yet. The Red Dragon slowly and apprehensively retreated, spewing what Hanzo thought were empty threats. They fanned out until nothing remained of them. Hanzo stepped to his injured friend who still lay on the ground. He looked at him.

"You just gonna stare Hanzo?" Kenshi choked trying to laugh.

Hanzo frowned and squinted his eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I knew just the solution to my dragon problem." Kenshi smiled.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and pulled Kenshi to his feet. Kenshi groaned as he put pressure to his injured leg. "Damn. They got me pretty good."

"Nothing a trip to the infirmary can't fix." Hanzo spoke as he walked with him.

Kenshi's expression turned somber. "Hanzo, did you find the children? Are they alright?"

Hanzo turned to look at him, "Yeah."

"And..?!" Kenshi demanded worried.

"I had some of my clansmen bring them to the infirmary. They were pretty shaken up and exhausted."

"But they're safe?" Kenshi questioned further.

"Yes, they are safe."

"Good..." He sighed.

Hanzo looked at him once more before turning his back forward.

-0-

Mali felt warm, but not uncomfortably so which was strange as she often detested warmer weather. A strange feeling of peace consumed her body and she found herself smiling. There was only one exception to Mali's picky taste on temperature.

"Mom...?" Mali spoke softly as she opened her gray eyes. But to her harsh disappointment her Mother wasn't there. In fact Mali wasn't sure where her Mother was. Then again, Mali didn't know where she was. She had never seen a room like this before. The walls were cream and its lack of decor made her feel isolated. She felt anxious as she saw an IV strapped to her skin. She looked around the room and swallowed before softly taking it out of her skin with pinch. She hopped out of the bed and tip toed to the door like a mouse. She put her hand on the door only for it to be slid open violently by Takeda. He practically bumped into her.

"Ah! Mali you're awake and okay!" He exclaimed hugging her.

Stunned, she shifted her eyes back and forth and tensed. She noticed two men standing at the door.

"These guys may have patched us up, but I have a bad feeling about this." Takeda whispered in her ear before backing off.

She gave him a questioning look, but her attention was jarred at the sudden commotion coming from down the hall. To her surprise Kenshi entered the room helped by the man who had saved Mali and her. She gasped seeing his bruising and bleeding. She stepped towards him, but the large man's hand stopped her.

"He needs medical attention first." He spoke calmly yet firmly. Mali backed down and looked to the floor.

The man helped Kenshi onto a bed very similar to the one Mali was just on before walking out of the room. "Come get me when he's patched up." He ordered to one of doctors before continuing on his way.

Mali grabbed Takeda's hand, watching as the doctors prepared her Father's treatment.

* * *

Whooohooo Chapter two finally done! I really like writing this story and hope all those who read are enjoying it too! If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions let me know. And feel free to review! Have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

Mali tried to peer around the doctors from a safe distance to catch a glimpse of Kenshi. From what she could see he was awake and aware. He looked calm as the doctor's patched him up. Mali smiled relived seeing his tranquil demeanor. She turned happily to Takeda but frowned seeing as he purposely averted his gaze away from Kenshi.

"Hey Takeda, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, there's just bandaging him up. Dad's gonna be-"

He whipped around promptly with anger in his eyes, scaring Mali. "He's _not_ our Dad!" He seethed.

Mali brought her hand back, "Of course he is Takeda-"

"You don't get it do you Mali?" He questioned throwing his arms to his side.

Mali looked around nervously, "I don't-"

"He's not our Dad! What kind of Dad leaves his family, huh?" Takeda argued.

"Well, he gave off the impression he didn't know we existed so..." Mali spoke sheepishly and played with her hands.

"So what? He still left Mom!"

"He must have a good reason-"

"No reason could justify that! And he hasn't told us where Mom is! For all we know she could be _dead_."

Mali sighed and frowned. That's not true. It cannot be true. Her Mother wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. Besides Takeda, she was the only family Mali had. Their Mother had sent them away because she needed to do important work. Yet, who were these men that were after them? Were they part of a bad business deal? Maybe they were going to hold her and Takeda hostage for money. But Kenshi had saved them so their Mother wouldn't have to worry about ransom money. Or for all she knew, her Mother might be completely unaware of what had happened in the last hours. Or maybe she did know and contacted Kenshi to come and find them. And Kenshi did find her and Takeda. They were alive because of him.

"Takeda, Takahashi is our Dad...I mean he and Mom-"

"That's not what I meant Mali!" Takeda put his hands on her shoulders, "He may be our Father, but he will _never_ be our Dad!"

She gasped, "Why would you say something like that?"

He groaned rolling his eyes and without another word exited the room, leaving Mali stunned. She stepped towards the door but a small tap on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and saw one of the doctors standing behind her.

"Hey kid just letting you know we've finished cleaning him up." He paused, "I mean we noticed you kept looking over so I figured I'd let you know it's okay to go up to him."

Mali's cheeks flushed light pink. She felt rude for staring and even more so embarrassed for being caught. "T-Thanks," she stuttered, "And thank you for treating Takeda and me." She shakily smiled. He nodded his and awkwardly gave her a tap on the back before leaving the room. No doubt to inform that one intimidating man of Kenshi's recovery. She knew she should be grateful towards him, but after their encounter she felt very uneasy about him. Mali carefully approached Kenshi's bed. She scanned the bed up and down peeking over it. Kenshi turned his head towards her and smiled. Mali awkwardly smiled back unsure if he could even see her smiling. She leaned against the bed, crossing her arms over it's soft sheets.

"How...are you feeling?" Mali asked apprehensively.

"Well, there's a bit of a draft in here but other than that I've never been better."

Mali laughed softly at his casual response.

"Takeda is not with you..." He whispered his demeanor turning somber.

Mali's gaze found its way away from Kenshi. "No, sorry." She mumbled.

Kenshi, picking up on her tone, quickly responded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I just want to make sure he is okay." He clarified. "Is he...okay?" He asked anxiously.

Mali nodded, "Yes, perfectly fine."

"And what about you? How are you feeling Mali?"

"Oh me? Well I'm fine. Just a little confused." She answered quietly. She could see him relax at her answer.

Kenshi pushed himself up with a groan, "As is to be expected." He took a deep breath, "I hope I can clarify somethings for you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you are confused, you must have questions. I wish to answer them." He turned to her waiting.

Mali stayed quiet. Where could she possibly start? Millions of questions ran through her mind, each one passing without much time to hold onto it. However, one peaked Mali's curiosity and she quickly grabbed onto it.

"How did you meet Mom?" She asked looking up to him.

Kenshi visibly tensed making Mali wanting to go back one her question. "I-I'm sorry. I'll ask something else."

"No no," Kenshi reassured, "I understand your need to know. I just thought maybe that would come later." He laughed.

Mali leaned in with a smile in anticipation.

"Well, despite what you might think, it was a relatively normal meeting. During one of my travels I was just leisurely walking to nowhere in particular, but it must have looked like I was lost and my condition probably didn't help either as your Mother approached me." He explained.

"She came up to me and said 'Are you lost? I could help you find what you're looking for.' Being the man I was I replied, 'I just found what I was looking for.'" He smiled at the memory with fondness.

Mali chuckled lightly, "Really?"

"Yes really. She found amusement in it though, I remember her laughing. But I ended up making up a destination just so I could talk to her more, told her I needed to get to an inn. She led me there, but as our conversation grew she started to take longer and longer routes. After arriving she asked if she could take me out for breakfast the next day and the rest is history." He beamed finishing his tale.

"Thank you sharing, I really appreciate it." Mali grinned.

"Don't mention it. It was nice to relive the memory. What else do you got for me?"

Mali thought of many more questions, but she found them to be inappropriate for the time being so she decided to switch her focus onto questions relating to what has happened.

"Well, who were those men that were chasing us? And why were they?" Mali asked timidly.

"Hm, where to even start..." He mumbled. "Those guys are my enemies. As you can probably tell I'm not the average man with the average job. I help with special forces intelligence."

"Like a spy?"

"More or less. But these men caught on and went after me. Someone must have given them a faulty tip because they found your location instead. I'm glad I got there in time."

"Will they be coming back?" Mali feared.

"No, not here. They wouldn't be that bold as to do that." He assured her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Um, where exactly is here?" Mali wondered.

"We are in Shirai Ryu territory, more specifically the Shirai Ryu temple. I knew he would bring us here." Kenshi explained.

"He? You mean the big scary guy?" Mali blushed as she finished her statement. "S-Sorry! That was rude..."

Kenshi smirked in amusement, "The big scary guy's name is Hasashi Hanzo, he's the leader of the Shirai Ryu."

At least Mali could put a name to such an intimating face, a name she had actually heard before. Well, not exactly that name. She didn't hear much but what she did hear was pretty terrifying.

"How do you know him?" Mali wondered how Kenshi knew such a notorious man.

"I've helped him in the past." He answered simply.

Mali chose not to push further as another question threatened to fall.

"Takahashi, does my Mom know we are here? Does she know Takeda and I are safe? I don't want her to worry." Mali looked to Kenshi with caring eyes as she waited for his answer.

He sighed heavily, "Mali...she-"

Kenshi and Mali jumped at the sound of the door being swung open. Standing in the doorway was the man whom Kenshi had just spoke of. He stood there with that seemingly permanent glare in his eye. He stepped towards them strongly. Mali scrambled away and towards the door. She leaned against it frame and out of the corner of her eye saw Takeda sitting outside of the door. She looked to him and offered a smile. He looked to her. "Sorry for yelling..." He mumbled. She nodded her head and gave him a sincere smile in return.

"I have somethings to discuss with you." Hanzo more demanded than spoke.

"Can we do that outside? I hate being confined for too long." Kenshi replied slowly getting out of bed.

Hanzo said nothing just followed Kenshi out of the room. Takeda and Mali were unsure of whether or not to follow.

"Come on you two." Kenshi called to them. Mali helped Takeda to his feet before the two took off running.

-0-

The air was not as frigid as it was before. In fact it was quite comfortable to which both Takeda and Mali were grateful. When Takeda and Mali were brought here, they didn't take much of the detail of this place in, and Mali wished she had noticed it before. The courtyard in which they stood was vast and filled with trainees of the Shirai Ryu. Their numbers were that of a community. The temple that housed them was grandiose and very much elaborate. It stood magnificently tall as it seemed to touch the sun. The temple remained hidden by the lush fauna that surrounded in it. Mali had never felt so small.

"So many Shirai Ryu," Kenshi broke the silence, "Where did you find all these fighters?"

"I sought our warriors who lost their families in the Netherrealm War; sole survivors like me." He explained flatly before pausing. "You helped me out of the darkness, now I help them." He tonelessly said.

Hanzo turned his attention to the twins causing Takeda to send him a glare and Mali to hide behind her brother.

"Who are your apprentices swordsmen?" He questioned not breaking his gaze from them.

Kenshi put his hand on Takeda's back which caused Takeda to tense and frown. "Takeda my son and Mali my daughter."

Hanzo crossed his arms. "You don't have children." He spoke monotonously.

"Turns out I do." Kenshi said firmly before growing quiet.

Kenshi turned to his children, "Why don't you kids talk with some of the trainees?" Kenshi suggested.

"Why?" Takeda argued.

Mali grabbed Takeda's hand tightly, "Okay." She agreed before pulling Takeda along side her.

-0-

Hanzo watched as the children walked away from them. He took a deep breath before speaking, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, I know." Kenshi sighed.

"Then start." Hanzo demanded.

"I was running a deep cover mission hunting the Red Dragon cult leader, Daegon. Suffice to say my cover was blown. For weeks I cranked a generator to charge a satellite phone. Sonya told me the Red Dragon had sent a message claiming I had a son and daughter living in Thailand...and the facts added up." He paused.

"Go on." Hanzo urged.

"I raced there, didn't care if it was a trap. But in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't be fast enough." He said quietly. "Suchin was smart though, she always was, she sent the children away." He stopped again, his expression going dark, "It's better they didn't see the scene..." Kenshi cleared his voice, "The neighbor helped me find them in the next town."

"Survivors..." Hanzo mumbled. He placed his hand upon Kenshi's shoulder, "I'm sorry." Kenshi just nodded in return.

"What did you tell them?" Hanzo questioned.

"I only spoke to Mali, but I knew Takeda was listening in."

"And?"

"I told her what she should hear, what she would want to here." Kenshi explained.

"You told her a lie."

"It's better that way, for now at least." He paused before putting his hand to his head, "Damn Hanzo, I have kids. Twins, a son and a daughter. I never thought-never knew, and now..."

Hanzo put a comforting hand on his friend's back, "Kenshi, you didn't know. You couldn't control what happened."

"No, I couldn't but now I do know and now I can control what happens to them. I have to keep them safe."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Kenshi looked dead at Hanzo with a serious face.

"I see..." Hanzo whispered. "You wish for them to remain here."

"I would also request you train them." Kenshi confessed.

Hanzo inhaled sharply and looked towards the children. He studied them up and down. They were still young and would be able to adapt to training well, and Hanzo knew his clan could use new additions. However, despite being twins, their physical attributes were very different.

"And what of the little one-the girl I mean," Hanzo clarified.

"What of her?" Kenshi questioned.

"She's small."

"There have been smaller."

"Hm." Hanzo breathed. "She seems more _head_ strong." Hanzo riddled.

"It's true, she has already shown signs of telepathy-I can sense it in her- but I believe she would benefit with the Shirai Ryu."

Hanzo rolled his shoulders. He wasn't in any position to argue seeing as how he owed Kenshi a lot and Hanzo believed anyone can be trained with a proper teaching.

"Alright. I'll see to their training."

-0-

Mali laughed at the Shirai Ryu trainee's joke. The trainee was not nearly as intimidating as Hanzo which made her ease up. She turned to Takeda to share the laughter, but noticed he stood off and looked to the ground. She frowned and excused herself from the trainee.

"Takeda? What's wrong?" Mali asked.

"Really Mali? You don't see something wrong with this?"

"I'm just trying to make the best of it."

"This is all too confusing." Takeda confessed.

"Well maybe if you stayed and talked to Takahashi with me-"

"I did, well not exactly, but I listened in..."

"Snoop..." Mali pierced her lips.

"That's besides the point! I just don't like how you are so open to trusting these people."

"I'm not, I'm just not being so obviously stubborn about it." Mali put her hands on her hips.

"It's better to be that way. I worry about you Mali, I know you can read people but..." Takeda confessed looking at her with concern written in his face.

Mali sighed, "I understand, I'm sorry for worrying you but please don't forget about yourself."

Takeda smiled, "I won't forgot but Mali what did you hear when you met that Hanzo guy?"

Mali gasped and averted her gaze, "Um..."

Kenshi and Hanzo approached them, saving Mali from answering Takeda's question.

"Mali, Takeda I need to tell you guys something." Kenshi said somberly.

Takeda and Mali looked to each other with anxiety. Kenshi said nothing else and began walking into the Temple. Takeda and Mali felt compelled to follow. As Mali followed she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She jumped and swiftly turned her head. She saw Hanzo towering over her. She felt like shrinking into her skin. She thought maybe she did something wrong.

"Little one, does this belong to you?" He held out his hand and in his palm gently lay her petrified blue flower she always wore in her hair. It was surprisingly in superb condition. The delicate petals were still intact and perfectly wavy and the flower itself was still tightly fastened to clear hair slip.

She beamed brightly, "My flower!"

He moved his hand towards her signalling her to take it. She carefully and softly took the flower from his calloused hand. She put her small hand into his large one and gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you so much."

She saw Hanzo look into her eyes then back to his hand before slowly pulling it away. He straightened his stance and said nothing else as he continued walking. Mali quickly pinned the flower in her hair before jogging to catch up with Takeda.

-0-

Takeda and Mali sat on the bed quietly as they waited for Kenshi to speak with them. He seemed puzzled as he paced back and forth and kept his hand on his chin.

"I'm not entirely sure how to say this but," he struggled to find his words, "You two are going to be staying here."

Mali and Takeda gasped, "For how long?" Mali questioned.

"A long time." Kenshi told her.

"But..." Mali mumbled.

"You think we're safe with him?" Takeda spoke up, "Didn't you see what he did to those men? He's a wraith from hell." Takeda said coldly.

"Everyone wrestles with demons, Takeda. Hanzo conquered Scorpion long ago." Kenshi scolded.

Kenshi pulled the large green blanket over the twins, but Takeda sat up, "I don't trust him, and I don't trust _you._ "

Mali looked up to Kenshi, "We can't stay here, we have to get back to our Mom. Or is she coming here?"

Kenshi frowned and stayed silent.

Takeda lowered his eyes and spoke gravely, "Our Mom is never coming back, is she?"

"No." Kenshi answered lowly.

Mali gasped and her body went numb. Her lips quivered and she felt heavy. "W-What...?"

"On her way to work she was struck by a car. It was an accident..." Kenshi murmured.

Mali bit the inside of her mouth to try and wake up. But she didn't wake up. This was not some horrible dream she was having, this was real. The loss and pain were real. Takeda grabbed hold of Mali tightly. She could feel him sobbing into her shoulder. Mali grew angry, an anger she had never felt before. Why did her Mother have to be dead. She only had her Mother for eight short years. Takeda only had their Mother for eight years. There was so much more to experience in life and their Mother would never be there. She would never see them grow up and they would never see their Mother grow old. Mali could not wrap her head around the explanation Kenshi gave. It confused and hurt her. She brought her head up and stared at him. She tried to read him, but was hit by a thick force that blocked her entry and put immense pressure on her head. She yelped and grabbed her head trying to stop the ringing and the banging. Kenshi reached for her, but Takeda swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch her!" He defended.

Mali sobbed in Takeda's embrace and tightly shut her eyes. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to go back. Everything ached and screamed as the words Kenshi spoke stabbed her repeatedly. She knew Takeda was feeling it too. She could feel him trembling against her.

Kenshi sat on the spare bed as his children sobbed in the bed across from him. He looked down to the pale wood floor. He knew their tears were his fault and he knew he swore to control what would happen to them now, but he could not control this. Each sob her heard made him want to embrace them, but each time he tried they flinched away. He may not be able to hold them, but he would stay with them until they found sleep even if it took all night.

-0-

Hanzo leaned against the wall waiting for Kenshi to emerge from the room and at long last he did. Hanzo looked at him and took notice of his slouched stance and regretful expression. "So what is your next move?"

Kenshi straighten his stance, "Finish what I started. Find Daegon and find out how the Red Dragon knew about Suchin, Takeda, and Mali."

"And the twins?" Hanzo questioned crossing his arms.

Kenshi stayed quiet for sometime, "They'll stay here and train as I said. If they knew Suchin was murdered, I fear they would run away looking for revenge and find only death. They think their Mother's death was an accident for now."

Hanzo glared at him, "Lying to him won't gain their trust."

"But it will protect them." Kenshi quickly retorted.

"Perhaps you do not give them as much credit as you should." Hanzo offered.

Kenshi turned to Hanzo., "I cannot risk it. I won't risk it."

"You of all people should know what happens when you devote yourself to vengeance without discipline." He spoke with a dead voice.

Hanzo looked to the ground and sighed but said nothing. He knew what Kenshi said was correct. Kenshi placed his hand in Hanzo broad shoulder. "Thank you, old friend." Was all he said before leaving Hanzo and his children behind.

* * *

Phew...I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter but it is done! Thank you so so much for all the love and support you guys are giving this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a lovely day!


	4. Chapter 4

Takeda stirred uncomfortably as he felt an extra weight on his body. He peeled an eye open and turned his head back to see Mali sprawled out under the green covers, claiming the entirety of the bed. Her breathing was still and there was a light snore coming from her. Takeda groaned and slid off the bed carefully. His body felt stiff, no surprise there considering how he was positioned in the bed. He rubbed his brown eyes as the low burning sun pierced through them. Takeda glared at the absence in the spare bed next to where they slept. He felt vexation boil inside his body and he started shake. The bed looked untouched and there was no sign of Kenshi not a trace. Takeda scowled and balled his fists tightly. His anger mostly stemmed from his confusion; his confusion for why he was actually bothered by Kenshi's absence. Kenshi had been absent for their entire life, why should this be any different? Maybe it was because Kenshi _appeared_ in their life. Takeda and Mali were both content with never knowing of their Father; they were happy with what they had. But Kenshi had showed up and given Takeda a taste of hope of what it was like to have a Father and Takeda feared he gave into that hope. Now, Kenshi was gone again and his short taste of it had gone bitter. Takeda attempted to tell himself it did not matter, that he did not care; but those were nothing but honeyed words. Takeda pinched his eyebrows, he wasn't going to stay here. This wasn't home, it would never be home. Takeda turned to Mali and thought how they needed to leave quickly. The sun's burn was low, it must not have been up for long. Takeda carefully approached Mali and gave her a small shove.

"Mali..." He whispered. Mali didn't stir and her breathing remained steady.

Takeda groaned and shoved her harder, "Come on Mali, wake up!"

Mali moaned and and shrunk under the blankets. "Early...go away..." She gargled.

Takeda rolled his eyes and pinched her nose close causing Mali to spring up and gasp. "The heck is wrong with you!" She pouted.

"We're leaving." Takeda said flatly.

Mali cocked her head, "Huh?"

Takeda gently pulled Mali out of the bed. "We don't have much time, hurry." Takeda urged dragging her out of the room.

Mali ripped her hand away and stopped, "You're scaring me, Takeda. Where are we going?"

Takeda sighed and softened his demeanor placing a hand on Mali's shoulder, "We are going home."

Mali, completely flummoxed by his statement, looked to Takeda with a bemused expression. She narrowed her eyes and scanned him up and down in incomprehension. "Home? Don't you remember what Takahashi said?" She looked to him with pleading eyes as she spoke softly and dolefully hoping to find some understanding.

"Don't _you_ get it, Mali?" He pointed to the tidy bed, "Look-he's _gone_! He left us again!"

Mali looked to where Takeda pointed and sure enough the bed in which Kenshi stayed was empty. Her eyes widened with bewilderment and she felt turmoil fill her body with bounteous emotion.

"He...must have a good reason-" She squeaked.

"And what reason would that be?" Takeda interjected.

Mali winced at his belligerent tone. She saw the anger in his eyes and the resentment in his disposition. She frowned as her mind puzzled to obtain an answer. "He's probably going after those men who attacked us. To protect us." Mali fiddled with her hands as she halfheartedly reassured Takeda.

Takeda scoffed, "You mean to protect himself? We're nothing but a burden to him."

"T-That's not true!" Mali whimpered.

"Is it? Mali, think about it. He spends-what? Half a day with us and then up and leaves again." He paused controlling his rising voice, "This isn't about us, it is about him."

Mali brought her gray eyes to the pale wood floor. She wanted to believe that Kenshi had left for their protection. She wanted to believe he didn't abandon them. Yet, the men who attacked were his enemies. Those men had nearly killed him because of Mali and Takeda. If Kenshi really was spy like he had said then he must be busy and probably doesn't have time for interference, especially those from children. He had to go out of his way to save Takeda and herself because they were weak. Mali had never felt more of burden in her life. Takeda took advantage of Mali's long silence ans spoke again, "What kind of a father leaves his kids he just met with some former hell spawn?"

Mali brought her head up and glared at him, "That _hell spawn_ saved us, and is willing to give us shelter for the time being."

"He's dangerous, Mali. Kenshi might have told us he conquered those demons but I won't buy into that. He looked as if he was going to erupt in flames when we first met him!" He declared harshly.

Mali shook her head. She had had enough of Takeda's accusations. He was being irrational and Mali was too emotionally exhausted to continue listening to his banter and frankly baseless words. She turned on her heel and reentered the room where she and Takeda had spent the night.

"We can't go out from the window, it's too high up." Takeda informed her.

Mali groused and sharply turned around, "I'm going back to bed, as should you." She whipped her head around and proceeded to get back into bed.

Takeda grabbed onto her arm and tugged her off the bed, "Tell me what you heard when we first met him."

"Wha-"

"Don't dance around this, Mali. You wouldn't answer me earlier. What did you see, hear, or anything when we first met him!"

"Takeda stop-"

"See! You won't answer me because you know I'm right! I know you tried to read him, you always do, now tell me!" Takeda demanded tightening his grip and her arm.

Mali glared at him before turning her head away. She thought back to when Hanzo first approached her. She remembered using the last of her stamina to attempt to look into his mind. The memory would forever be clear to her. The impression she received from him was unlike those she had received before. She sighed defeated and gave Takeda subdued eyes. Takeda in return loosened his grip. Mali pulled her arm away and looked to her tiny feet.

"I really can't help it, you know? Getting impression from people. It just happens when I meet someone new." she began, "Usually it's just feelings, bits and pieces of memories, or even some lucid words if I really concentrate."

"What are you getting at?" Takeda questioned impatiently.

She jerked her head to look at him. "What I'm getting at is when I read people it is intelligible- confusing, but intelligible." She paused once more before dimming her gaze, "But when I read him... all I heard were screams."

Takeda's eyes widened as large as the moon and he felt a chill snake its way down his spine. "Screams?" He whispered in disbelief. He had heard many different things from Mali. However, they were far from an orchestra of screams. They usually encompassed silly things kids would be thinking during school or funny things strangers on the street were thinking. She never once mentioned pure screaming. Even though Takeda knew Hanzo's demons were nowhere near gone, he was not prepared for such an uncanny revelation.

"It sounded like there were so many. But I think it was just one scream, echoing off itself. There is definitely something unsettling him." Mali concluded.

"And we shouldn't wait around until it reveals itself." Takeda declared.

"Where would we go? We can't go home, we can't go back to Mom..." Mali couldn't say it without sobbing. Her Mother's memory would forever be a wound open to salt.

"We can go home. We can go back to Lampang."

Mali looked away from Takeda and brought her knees to her chest, "There's nothing left there for us now..."

"So what, you want us to just stay here because our father who we barely know told us to trust a man who used to be fearsome hell spawn?"

Mali kept quiet and hugged her knees. Takeda glared at her passiveness, "Fine." He moved away from her and tied the white laces of his black sneakers.

Mali looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. Like I've been saying." He said coldly as he approached he door.

Mali brought her head up, "You can't!"

"Yes I can." He asserted and continued to walk to the door.

Mali bit her lip. She couldn't lose him too. She jumped out of the bed and hastily tied her tattered blue sneakers before racing to Takeda.

"Wait!" She called causing Takeda to halt. She sighed and looked away from him awkwardly.

Takeda took her hand gently, "Alright let's go."

The both quietly exited the room, sliding the door shut behind them. Takeda held onto Mali's hand tightly as they crept through the halls.

-0-

Corner after corner there was always another hallway. Another fruitless door that prevented their escape. Takeda grew frustrated as his attempts to lead himself and Mali out were being stalled. It did not help that they had to take every movement slow. When they were in the courtyard there were many Shirai Ryu trainees and members. Takeda knew they would be stalking these halls and it would be wise to avoid any confrontation with them. He grit his teeth as yet another door led to dead end. He groaned and slid the door shut. He put a hand to his head in exasperation. With each blunder they encountered their attempt to abscond dwindled and it wouldn't be long before their escape proved to be futile. Takeda pulled Mali along back tracking the way they came and take another path they had ignored. He felt Mali sharply pull on his shirt, preventing him from continuing.

He turned to her, "What...!" He seethed.

She put her frail finger to her light peach lips before pointing ahead. Takeda peered from around the corner and saw two Shirai Ryu garbed in full gear, strolling silently down the hall. Takeda quickly backed away and put himself against the wall. He felt the sweat on his palms and the hair and his neck rise. Mali gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled. Mali squinted her eyes and stared in the direction towards the two Shirai Ryu. If Takeda didn't know any better it would have looked like Mali was staring off into space. After sometime she spoke.

"Okay, move." She ordered.

Takeda obeyed and pushed forward inaudibly. Mali kept her eyes narrow and her brow furrowed. She tried to listen for wondering thoughts that crossed her path. It proven challenging due to the intercepting of Takeda's thoughts, but Mali pressed her concentration. In her elevated concentration her senses became heightened. She cold hear her own heartbeat vibrantly like the rhythm of a storm. She could feel a draft of cool air that had crawled up from under a door against her skin.

"That way." She told Takeda as she could feel a slight intensity in draft. She order Takeda to keep going until they came across a tall dark wooden door, ordained with prepossessing carvings of crashing waves and entangled fauna leading up to a gold plated scorpion with a curled tail and magnificent aculeus. Its brachium were extended upwards and where its chela should be, lie two spear heads that connected at each others tips. Mali found herself admiring the craftsmanship of such an ornament. Takeda put his hand on the door which jarred Mali's appreciation.

"Stop." She enjoined, "There are two Shirai Ryu outside this door."

"Crap!" Takeda mumbled.

Mali looked towards a small window that was not too far away from the door. The window was was sealed but it looked like it could be opened.

"Takeda, the window. Boost me up." She instructed swiftly.

He nodded and let Mali stand on his back. "Ouch, don't dig your heels into me!" He complained.

"Shh!" She scolded before trying to pry the locks up. "Come on you..." She demanded as her fingers ached. With a small click the locks released and Mali almost fell backward. She stayed quiet and concentrated on the two Shirai Ryu's thoughts. They didn't seem to notice. Mali exhaled in relief.

"Okay, I'm going to climb out try and get those two to back away from the door." She informed.

"Wait? I'm supposed to just stay here?!" Takeda yelled through his teeth.

"You'll need someone to help boost you to get out of the window quietly. Besides the window is pretty small, your big butt might get stuck." She snickered.

Takeda glared and crinkled his nose at her jab. "Ha ha..." He mumbled dryly.

Mali smiled, "Alright just stand still and wait for me to open the door."

"I see way too many flaws in this..."

"Hush, I'll make it work!" She turned to the window and slowly without a peep, opened it. She peeked her head out of its frame. The two Shirai Ryu were casually standing in front of the door idly. Mali began to snake her way out of the window. She put her hands out in front of her and her feet hooked onto the rim of the window. Her small hands touched the cold stone pavement. She let her legs fall forward and pushed her hands upwards. She stumbled a bit as she regained her footing causing her to quickly look towards the two Shirai Ryu. They remained unaware to which gave Mali great relief.

She examined her surroundings seeing no other Shirai Ryu and an abundance of wilderness not too far in front of her. There was also a light fog that would help give her and Takeda some cover. However, She did not see the large arch that she and Takeda were carried through yesterday leading her to believe she must be either in the back or a side entrance. Either way there were still two Shirai Ryu that needed to be taken care of. She bent down and picked up a large cracked piece of stone. Her small hand could hardly contain the large cracked stone, but she would have to make do. She carefully walked backwards not taking her eye off the Shirai Ryu until she rounded the corner. She didn't realize how naive of a plan this was until now. How was she, and eight year old girl, supposed to distract two trained Shirai Ryu? Not very successfully for sure. However, she wouldn't be able to get back in through the window so she had to act fast. She saw a large window up and to her left. She looked at the rock in her hand, then back to the window. They would definitely hear the shattering of all the glass, but perhaps so would other Shirai Ryu? The window was large which meant easier target but more glass. Surely others in the Temple would here the shattering and be highly alert. Besides, they didn't deserve a such a destruction to their Temple. She bit the corner of her cheek and turned her attention elsewhere. She noticed a small separate building with a small window not too far from her. The target was smaller but it was far enough away where only the two could hear it. Yet, a large part of Mali would feel guilty for breaking their property. She knew the longer she contemplated the shorter she had to act. Mali swallowed her guilty conscious and angled her arm back. She only had one shot, if the stone hit the building it wouldn't make enough noise from them to hear. She closed one of her gray eyes and stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth. She launched her arm forward and whipped the stone fiercely at the window.I collided with a crash and the glass shattered into small glistening fragments. Mali silently cheered before dropping to the ground. She flattened herself out as she heard the hurried footsteps of the two Shirai Ryu. She smirked as they ran towards the small building and she quickly sprung herself up. She ran on her toes to the large door. She placed her small hands on it and pushed. She grunted softly as the door was slow to unbolt. The door separated into two revealing the hall she and Takeda had just been in. She poked her head in and saw Takeda huddled up by the window in which she climbed out.

"Psst!" She waved him down. He turned to her and got up in a flash of lightening. He ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Wait! Close the door!" She scolded.

Takeda rolled his eyes and helped Mali pull the door close. Not a second later he captured her hand and quickly lead her into the thick wilderness.

-0-

Hanzo sprang forward, awaking in an uncomfortable warm sweat despite the crisp temperature of his room. His breath was rapid and shallow. His midnight hair clung to his face and the sweat that trickled down his face made his beard cling to him like damp seaweed. The warm sweat climbed down his chest rapidly and his breathed in and out. He grit his teeth and gripped the damp sheets in his large fists.

"Damn it..." He cursed venomously through his teeth.

Another night terror had invaded his rest and laid siege to it. He brought his hand to his face and slowly swiped it downwards before stopping at his chin. He was a fool to believe he would ever be rid of them. Ever since his return to humanity he was burdened by them, however, they were much worse back then. Hanzo knew to dote on them would be to give into them. He took a large and steady breath before slowly getting out of bed. He approached his dresser and firmly placed his hands on the corners. He stared at the dark wood blankly. His arms tensed as he gripped tightly onto the sharp edges. He realized such sluggishness would not be tolerated it were coming from a trainee so he pushed himself away from the dresser. He dressed himself quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. He would need to wake up the twins and find someway to explain to them how they would begin training. There were a few Shirai Ryu trainees not much older than them so he hoped they would be comfortable. The twins seemed close and very guarded. Both were very protective of each other, which is a fine trait, but Hanzo did not want them to distance themselves. The girl, Mali, seemed to be the more level headed of the two. The boy, Takeda, had an attitude- Hanzo could tell that much. He was openly stubborn and obdurate, refusing to comply or listen to Kenshi. Mali was passive, a bit too much so. She followed Kenshi's words without thought. Hanzo knew it wasn't out of obeisance, but rather out of fear of confrontation. However, despite their flaws they should intense dedication to each other and, if all goes well, that dedication could extend to the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo found himself in front of the door to the room the twins had spent the night. He rolled his shoulders back and knocked. He did not hear them reply or even stir. He knocked again, this time harder and still there was nothing. He narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"I'm coming in." He said firmly before sliding the door open.

His dark eyes met an empty room. He glared at the lack of their presence. He sighed deeply before stepping back and closing the door.

Hanzo opened to the large door to exit the Temple. The courtyard was full of recruits sparring and training, yet none among them were the twins. Hanzo began to wonder how two eight year olds could sneak past a Temple full of trained Shirai Ryu. He heard hurried footsteps approach him.

"Grandmaster." Two voices called to him.

Hanzo turned around to see two of his recruits. They both bowed respectively before him and began to speak again, "There is something you must see." Hanzo looked to both of them and nodded before following.

He stood before the small supply shack as the two recruits informed him of the shattered window. They told him nothing was stolen, but they had found a cracked piece of stone within the shack, no doubt the reason for the shattered window.

"Hm." Hanzo sighed before speaking, "We needn't worry about intruders. You two go train, I'll take of this." The two nodded apprehensively before following instructions.

Hanzo stepped back and notice the dew on the pavement had outline two sets of small shoe prints. They were faint, but it was enough.

-0-

The twins trudged through the thick wilderness. The stray branches from its trees seemed to grab onto them as they ran. Takeda dragged Mali behind him, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He was getting away and that was all that mattered. Mali's feet started to drag causing Takeda to look to her, "Come on Mali! Keep your footing."

"I'm sorry, but my head is pounding." She confessed groggily.

"It's alright, we can stop soon. We just need to get a little further away." Takeda assured her. She nodded her head in understanding and picked up her feet. Suddenly, Takeda and Mali felt their feet leave the ground and a sharp tug on the back of their shirts.

Takeda and Mali turned their heads to see Hanzo holding them up by the collar of their shirts. He stared at them hollowed eyes and a stern expression was fixated on the two of them. Both Mali and Takeda stared at him with shock and anxiety. His silence was jarring and both wished it would end.

Thankfully it did.

"You two are survivors, like me. But Shirai Ryu do not run we _fight_." He said with a rough yet orotund tone.

Takeda snapped out of his daze and glared. He bit his lip and began kicking his legs. "Let go of me!" He struggled violently. He thrashed about, but to no avail. Hanzo kept his cold eyes locked onto the boy.

Takeda growled and fiercely looked up at Hanzo. "Let us go! Don't you get it?! We don't trust you! We don't _like_ you! We don't want to stay with someone like you!" Takeda spat vehemently.

Hanzo shifted his gaze to Mali and she stared back at him with wide curious gray eyes. "What about you, little one, is that you think?" He asked calmly.

She parted her lips to reply but Takeda filled her words.

"Didn't you hear me? I already said we-"

Hanzo interrupted, "I am indeed aware of what _you_ said. However, I have not heard from her."

"You don't need hear it twice!" Takeda yelled with stentorian.

"Let your sister speak." Hanzo commanded with intensity.

Mali stared up at Hanzo, finding it difficult to form any coherent words. She could hearing ringing in her ears along with the grumblings of Takeda. "I.." she mumbled, "I just want to be with Takeda..."

Hanzo inhaled steadily, "I see." He gently lowered Mali to the ground but kept his grip on Takeda. Her curious eyes turned to panic and she grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey! Let him go! I decided to run away! It was my fault! Leave him alone!" She pleaded fearfully.

Hanzo looked down to her, "You need not lie for your brother." He returned his gaze to Takeda. "I understand your frustration, but manipulating your sister's actions and words are not honorable and will not keep you two safe."

Takeda bared his teeth and yelled, "You don't understand anything! Do you really expect me to trust someone like you or allow my sister to? I've just lost my mom and Mali is all I have left!"

"Takeda..." Mali whispered.

"And you believe running into a foreign wilderness will show you mercy and safety?" Hanzo questioned.

"Was I supposed to just let you hold us as prisoners in your 'Temple'?" He mocked.

"Not as prisoners, as trainees." Hanzo clarified.

"What?" Takeda questioned quietly.

"Kenshi instructed me to train you two as Shirai Ryu. To learn how to _protect_ yourself and others."

Takeda stayed quiet. To protect each other. They would learn to be strong. They would be able to insure that nothing like before would happen to them again.

"Kenshi informed me it was what your Mother wanted for you two." Hanzo continued.

Takeda and Mali both gasped. They never really thought about becoming actually warriors. Their Mother started to bring them to dojo tournaments when they were very young. They never participated, but their Mother often talked about how when she felt they were old enough they could enroll. They always knew their mother was a fighter, but an actual warrior. They remembered when they stumbled through her closet and sound some old rewards and trophies. She also had a small collection of swords she kept mounted high on the wall so they wouldn't be able to reach them. Could it be possible that their mother was a warrior like the ones the hear about? Takeda relaxed and stopped struggling. Hanzo in return slowly lowered him to the ground. He stared down at the children, studying their faces. He nodded to himself before turning around and beginning to walk back to the Temple. Mali and Takeda looked to each other before following.

* * *

Aaand done with this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and sorry it took so long to get out. If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestion let me know and feel free to review! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter 5

Their journey back to the Shirai Ryu Temple was pleasantly silent. The twins did not stray too far from Hanzo's guide, yet they didn't want to get too close either. Takeda would occasionally glare into Hanzo's back, but a stern look from Mali would deter him. Takeda's trust was still unchained, but he knew would be a fool if he were to run away again. Trust was earned and Hanzo had not earned it yet. They could hear the faint clashing of swords and rumblings of movements as they approached the Temple. The trainees and recruits seemed oblivious to them as the walked through the courtyard, however, they were likely too focused on training to pay any attention to them. Hanzo pushed open the large door and held it for the twins. Takeda mumbled a 'thank you' and Mali nodded in thanks. Hanzo followed them in and let the door shut behind him. The twins stood idly as they waited for Hanzo's directions or even punishment for attempting to leave. Yet, Hanzo held a stoic stance and expression. He stepped in front of them, staring at them with his permanent glare. They gazed back at him, unmoving and attempting to appear unnerved.

"You two will need to get better acquainted with the lay out of the Temple if you two are to remain here." He informed. "I can show you two around, if you'd permit me."

Takeda was almost shocked by his 'generous' demeanor, but he refused to show to it. He looked to Mali and she smiled lightly at him. "Yeah that'd be fine." Takeda mumbled looking off to the side.

Hanzo nodded, but said nothing more. He turned his back to them and stepped forward down the hall.

-0-

During their tour of the imposing Temple, the twins realized just how elaborately simply the layout was. Each room and hallway was somehow connected to each other. However, the Temple was anything but drab. The color scheme was vibrant and dynamic with golds and browns. The walls were embellished with various carvings and portraits spanning from alluring scenery to strong and dignified personas of war. The entirety of the Temple was stately and impressive. The twins' sense of curiosity would sure get the best of them without the watchful eye of Hanzo glaring down at them. Mali's attention was brought elsewhere when a bright light was captured by the corner of her eye. She slowed her pace until coming to a complete stop. She turned her head to the left and saw a circle of diverse flora ringed together. Their petals and textures where foreign to Mali. She turned back to Hanzo and Takeda, they didn't seem to notice her absence. She began to continue following them, but her attention returned back to the peeking garden.

Takeda kept looking off to the side, not looking anywhere in particular, he just wanted to keep his gaze off of Hanzo. He felt like this tour was taking longer and longer. It was good to know the layout of the place he would be calling home, but he still felt awkward around Hanzo. He was so imposing, and intimidating. Takeda couldn't help but feel utterly powerless in comparison. Takeda went to look to Mali, but saw only a blank space. He turned his head back to see her walking around the corner. He quickly looked to Hanzo then back to her. He slowly began to creep backwards until he was far enough away to turn fully around. He caught up to Mali and up a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He whispered through his teeth.

"Look-" She pointed to the lush garden. It contained more flora than it lead on. It was laid out in a large circle rounded by stone and brightened by lights. Stray vines and roots entangled and danced their way to the ground. Enclosed in the circle was clear water; small petals and leafs floated gracefully on it's liquid surface.

"Like the ones at home-well not just like, but it does have the same feel." Smiled Mali.

Takeda raised a brow, "You wandered off because of this?"

Mali scowled, "Pff, stop acting like such a tough guy, you can't fool me. You loved playing the gardens."

"Only because you liked to." Takeda felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Ah you're just acting stubborn." Mali mumbled before bending down and examining the flora more closely.

Takeda stepped back only to hit what felt like a brick wall. He whipped around to see Hanzo glowering down at them.

"Is there a problem?" He asked austerely.

Mali snapped up upon hearing Hanzo's voice. "Um no." She squeaked.

"Then why did you two wander off _again._ " He spoke monotonously.

"W-Well, it's my fault really. I just saw the garden and uh it didn't seem like we were going to s-stop sooo..." Mali stumbled while heat rose to her face.

She looked up to Hanzo and was met by his unchanging and unnerving eyes. "You could have just asked."

"S-Sorry-"

Hanzo cut her off before she could finish, "Don't apologize, learn from it. You have a voice, use it. Silenced curiosity can be a deadly trait."

Mali bit her bottom lip in shame. Hanzo narrowed his eyes and turned around. He remained silent as he stepped forward. The twins were quick to join him.

-0-

Hanzo led them to a large room. Presumably a mess hall, based on it its many tables and collection of Shirai Ryu enjoying a meal. They seemed vibrant and vivacious. It was such a stark contrast to what Takeda and Mali had seen. They all seemed so serious and solemn; it was enjoyable to see this side of the Shirai Ryu.

"You two should eat," Hanzo spoke up, "I'll send someone for you in time."

"Thank you-" Mali started but stopped upon noticing Hanzo had already began to walk away.

She frowned and looked awkwardly at her feet.

Takeda looked to his sister and bit the inside of his cheek. He shifted his gaze and searched for somewhere to sit or somewhere to go. The Shirai Ryu continued to laugh and talk amongst paid little attention to the twins who stood stiffly by the entrance.

"Hey, you two new here?" A deep yet friendly voice inquired.

Takeda and Mali brought their gaze to the source of the voice and saw a boy. He looked not too much older than they, no more than fourteen years of age at the most. He was tall and toned with russet skin. His face held a diamond shaped jaw, round brown eyes, and a snub nose. He smiled at them genuinely as he waited for their reply.

Takeda narrowed his brow, "Yeah."

"Ah thought so, haven't seen your faces around."

"Uh-huh..." Takeda mumbled.

"You two need a place to sit? I got a few seats by me. Come on." He led.

Mali clasped her hands together and followed wistfully. Takeda rolled his eyes at his sister, but trailed behind her.

Takeda and Mali sat across from the smiling boy.

"Here." He said sliding them each a bowl of brown rice mixed with beans. "You two look like you could use some food." He joked.

"Thank you!" Mali chirped.

"Name's Fox by the way. Probably should have introduced myself earlier." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Mali." Mali greeted brightly. Takeda stayed quiet as he greedily ate his meal.

Mali glared at him and kicked the side of his leg from under the table. Takeda let out a small grunt before meeting Mali's dagger eyes. Takeda sighed reluctantly.

"I'm Takeda." He said quietly. "I'm her older brother."

"By eleven minutes..." Mali grumbled.

The boy, who revealed his name to be Fox, laughed. "Well nice to meet you two. But your food is going to get cold if we keep talking so how about we dig in, yeah?"

It was almost as if Fox could hear their stomachs grumbling. The three ate swiftly. They shared a few laughs in between bites, but for the most part they ate in silence.

"So Fox, how'd you end up here?" Takeda asked breaking the silence once he noticed their bowls had been emptied.

"Whelp," Fox began. "My parents died during the war-"

"I'm so sorry." Mali interrupted with sad eyes.

"It's alright, I've done my mourning, but after that I kinda roamed the streets. I saw a lot of other nasty homeless and decided I wasn't going to be like them. I was going to try and make a difference. So I tried to well..." He paused as he started to flush.

"Well? What is it?" Takeda asked leaning forward.

"I tried to help people, protect them. Got my ass kicked pretty bad, but eventually I was doing pretty well. Then the Grandmaster approached me; offered a purpose. And here I am." He revealed proudly.

"So, you were like a superhero?" Mali beamed.

Fox laughed loudly, "I wish I had a dollar for every time I here that one!"

Takeda found himself smirking and starting to feel comfortable. It was pleasant to know they all weren't like Hanzo.

"Here," Mali spoke again, "I'll get these dirty dishes out of the way." She collected the three bowls and got up from her seat.

"You sure?" Fox asked.

Mali nodded with a smile before walking off.

"So Takeda," Fox began, "How'd you and your sister end up here? What's your story?"

Takeda frowned and looked away uncomfortably. His head swelled at the memory and an unsettling wave overcame him. He slouched in dejection and Fox noticed.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said delicately.

"It's just...it's still so fresh. Still doesn't feel real." Takeda breathed wistfully.

"I'm sorry." Fox apologized again.

"It's fine." Takeda looked around the room. Despite seeing a more relaxed Shirai Ryu, he still saw only soldiers. He thought all of this was some facade to attempt to mask their brutish behavior. They were still warriors after all, how lighthearted could they be?

"How are you able to call this place home?" Takeda asked suddenly. "Doesn't this place just remind you of a military base?"

"Nah, not really. We're all family here."

"It doesn't feel like a family." Takeda spat.

"Well, not to you. Not yet at least. You just got here. Give it some time and you'll warm up. I mean you seem okay with me." Fox smiled reassuringly.

"You're _different_. Well, at least you act like it. Maybe you are like the rest and are just acting like this to talk to me." Takeda narrowed his eyes.

"Ah man, you got that impression? Guess I should work on my approach." Fox itched his head. Takeda kept his eyes narrowed. He wished Mali was here so she could read him. Then he would know for sure.

"Listen man, you don't hand out trust easy-which is good- but be careful with that attitude." Fox warned.

"Trust is _earned_ not handed out because some guy took me and my sister in. I'm _not_ like my sister. I don't abandon the important questions and I don't open my arms to dangerous strangers." Takeda agitatedly defended.

Fox put his hands up in defense, "I understand that. All I'm saying is that attitude can get you into some deep shit with the Grandmaster."

"The Grandmaster..." Takeda grumbled, "You mean that Hanzo guy?"

"Yeah, but I would advice addressing him as Grandmaster or Master Hasashi."

"Fine, is the Grandmaster," Takeda gestured with air quotes, "always like that? Harsh and cold?"

"Yeah." Fox answered nonchalantly.

Takeda groaned and rolled his eyes, "Great."

"Don't misunderstand, he cares for all of us he just shows it in grating ways. I mean he has his reasons, right?"

"Uh, sure...?" Takeda replied with confusion.

"Wait, he didn't give you guys the whole deal yet?"

"What deal?"

"The talk. The one about-" Fox stopped himself, "It's not for me to say. I'm sure he'll tell you about it."

Takeda scowled. More secrecy. Just what Takeda needed. Just another reason not to trust anyone here. As Takeda's time here increased so did his doubts. He was right before, this place could never be a home.

"Hey, what with all the serious faces?" Mali chimed in. "Was Takeda that much of a downer?" She joked.

Takeda looked at Mali with annoyance, but she just smirked.

Fox let out a small laugh before speaking, "No, we were just talking about how there is a lack of dessert at the Shirai Ryu Temple."

"Pff, I know right! I would love to have some mango pudding. Takeda and I loved making that! His always turned out better though." She turned to Takeda with a bright smile on her face. "Remember?"

Takeda couldn't help but smile softly, "Yeah, yeah..."

"Maybe we could get a petition for people to sign or make it ourselves or-"

"Are you two the Takahashi twins?" An intruding voice called.

The twins turned around and saw a woman who had fawn skin with pink undertones. Her firm body stood tall and proud as did her straight edged face. Her hooded jade eyes held power. Her hair was a rustic brown that cut dangerously short. Her voice was thick and heavy with an accent the twins were unfamiliar with.

Fox immediately stood up upon seeing her and bowed respectively. "Master Pavlovna."

She looked to him with stern eyes, like the many others. "Fox," she greeted, "You should get to training."

"Of course." Fox obliged. He flashed the twins one last smile before heading off.

The woman, whom Fox called 'Master Pavlovna', peered down at the twins. Her eyes bore into them like hooks. Her thin lips curved downward into a frown. She gave off the impression of dignity and strength or at least that was what Mali felt. She was not as intimidating as Hanzo, and she had an underlining warm kindness that was a welcoming change compared to previous encounters.

"I am instructor Pavlovna. Master Hasashi has instructed me to evaluate the two of you." She explained.

"Evaluate?" Takeda questioned raising a brow.

"It will be better to explain when we get to the practice area." She clarified.

Takeda narrowed his eyes and looked to Mali. She gave him a small nod and he felt the tense sensation in his body flee.

"So you gonna take us there or not?" Takeda asked sharply.

Master Povlovna glared down at him in annoyance. "Yes, you two are definitely the Takahashi twins."

She scanned them up and down before speaking again, "Keep up you two."

-0-

Master Pavlovna led the twins to a large door with white undertones. She slid open the door to reveal a room full of different obstacle courses and what looked like various training equipment.

"This is the beginners course. It is used to evaluate new recruits. Determine their abilities, weakness, and strengths." She explained clearly.

 _This_ was a beginners course? It was intricate and complex. Its design was almost serpentine in nature, a labyrinth one would read about in books.

"You'll complete the course and I'll pin point them."

"What if we can't complete it?" Mali questioned.

"Then you do it again and again." She answered simply. Mali looked away from her and to the obstacle course. "I'll be over to the side watching you." She pointed. "You two will need to change into different clothes and Mali, you'll need to pull your hair back."

She reached to a shelf and picked up two sets of gray folded clothes and handed each of the twins a set.

"You two can change in there," she pointed to a brown door, "But be quick about it." She instructed. She gave the twins a light shove on their backs pushing them forwards.

Takeda gripped his nails into the soft fabric as he and Mali entered the small changing room.

"Well, you heard what she said." Mali sighed as she entered a changing stall.

Takeda stayed silent and looked at his feet. Mali held the gray garb in front of her. She looked at it closely. The top was cut into a vest with a short v-neck. The pants looked baggy and spacious. As she held up the pants a few wraps fell to the floor. She picked them up and upon closer examination it appeared they were some sort of foot bindings. They felt flimsy in her fingers, not like any shoes she has ever owned. She cast them off to the side and began to rid herself of her clothes. She changed slowly and clumsily as she had a hard time figuring out how some of the articles of clothing on. The pants kept sliding down, she couldn't keep the hem around her waist. She noticed a long yellow wrapping laying limp on the floor. She thought perhaps it was for the foot bindings, but maybe she would use it as a belt. She picked it up and began to wrap it around her waist until she could tie the two ends together. She smiled in satisfaction and placed her hands on her hips. She moved her hair behind her ear, but stopped.

"Oh, that's right." She mumbled remember she needed to pull her hair up.

She took out her blue flower before she brushed her dark hair back with her hands and threw her head forward, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face. She tried as neatly as she could to pull it up and into a ponytail. She ties to tightly and brings her head back up. A few strands darted out here and there and her bangs still lay down her face. She took her flower and gently pinned it back into her hair. She patted it gently and smiled. She exited the changing stall proudly.

"Well! What do you...think?" She began enthusiastically, but her tone turned into confusion when she saw Takeda still standing by the door clutching onto the clothes he should be changing into.

She approached him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked at her somberly, "It's just...we aren't like the people here, and I don't mean their personality. I mean these guys are warriors and we're just kids." Takeda spoke quietly and slowly. Mali parted her lips in shock. Takeda never talked like this. He was always strong, the stronger of the two. He always acted with courage and gave off the impression that he could do anything. He was always the one reassuring Mali and making her feel safe and it made Mali feel uneasy.

"Takeda, we are just kids. But we can become so much more. I mean, it's in our blood right?"

Takeda scrunched his nose and stayed quiet.

"We're in this together and together we will make this a home." She smiled and put her hand on his back.

Takeda sighed, "You have too much trust."

"And you have too little." She remarked.

Takeda shook his head and looked to his sister. As much as he wanted to learn to become strong and protect those he cared about, he had his doubts. Before all this, he thought he himself to be strong and fully capable of protecting his family. Yet, after the attack on him and his sister and the death of their Mother he felt completely and utterly weak. He realized the entire time he thought he was tough he was actually just a coward wearing the skin of a knight. He had felt shear terror in those moments. He had felt helpless. He couldn't protect himself, his Mother, or his sister. He never really knew how to fight nor did he ever want to. He just wanted to think he could hold the world for his family.

"What choice do I have, right?" He halfheartedly joked.

Mali frowned and sighed defeated. Takeda tipped her chin up, "Hey who's the downer now?"

"Pff.." She brushed his hand away. "Just get dressed will you? I don't want to be scolded again today."

"What? You in a hurry to lose to me on the obstacle course?" Takeda laughed as he entered a changing stall.

"Ugh, just hurry up!" She complained.

Takeda kept his forged smile on his face. He hoped it would fool himself too.

-0-

The twins left the changing room and were met by the stern eyes and tapping foot of Master Pavlovna. They rushed to her and stood up straight. She scanned them up and down, examining them for any flaws.

She cleared her throat, "Good. Now you will complete the course by any means necessary. You fall, you get back up. If you displace a bone, pop it back into place. There should be no reason for you not to complete this course. Remember this is the beginners course. If you can't make it past this, you'll never survive Master Hasashi."

The twins gulped at the warning and felt an unnerving chill dig its way into their skin.

* * *

Yeeeaaaah! Finally done! I hope those who read enjoy and thank you all so much for the support and love!

Side note: I have so many characters I want to appear but I have to wait until I develop it further and I'm also looking forward to writing character relationships. But idk idk. Also I miss Smoke. Justice for Smoke 2k15.


	6. Chapter 6

The twins stood in front of the obstacle course. Their earthshaking anxiety made their skin crawl, but they would not allow their nerves to overpower them. The warning Master Pavlovna gave was meant to strike anxiety, the twins knew that. Still, they had never completed anything like this before. The twins were very active, always running around and spending most of their time outside. This was different. This was organized and constructed. The entire layout was intimidating. This was not going to be something he twins could stroll through like they did back in Thailand. However, one thing did give the twins some relief and hope. When they had attempted to escape Master Hasashi said said something to them. He had said that they were survivors. Takeda and Mali had survived an ambush by trained killers and were able to withstand their journey here. If they could survive that, they could make it past an obstacle course. Master Pavlovna placed her rough hands on their backs.

"You two will start the course together. I'll signal you when you can begin." She spoke clearly before walking to side viewing platform.

She placed her hand on her hips and took a visible deep breath. She nodded her head to side with a stern expression. The twins took it as the signal they were waiting for. Takeda rushed towards the first obstacle, which was a flat low wall. He ran at it full speed and hopped up trying to latch onto the edge. His reach was too short and he slid down. He quickly rushed to his feet and charged at it again. He managed to grab onto the ledge but his feet couldn't find any friction so he tumbled down again. He growled lowly and frustratingly ran at it again and again. Mali kept still, unsure of how to approach this. She looked to brother with pity. He was trying so hard, but it wasn't doing him any good. She shifted her eyes awkwardly and glanced towards Master Pavlovna. She was expressionless. Presumably masking her annoyance, or was it perhaps amusement? Mali could only speculate. Mali put her finger to her lips. She needed to complete the obstacle course by any means necessary, right? Mali stepped back and began to walk around the obstacle course. Master Pavlovna brow rose and she approached the wandering twin.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Getting to the finish." Mali mumbled.

Master Pavlovna frowned, "Don't be coy with me."

"I-I'm not trying to. You said we need to complete the course by any means, so I thought maybe this was a test. I-I mean why can't we just walk around it?" Mali played with her fingers as she spoke. She peeked up to the tall woman's glowering face.

"You are thinking too deeply into this. Get back to the beginning and I suggest getting started, I'm losing patience." She threatened.

Mali gulped and scurried back to the start of the obstacle course. Takeda was fuming, his face burning with a bright red. Mali studied the wall carefully. It wasn't tall, but it wasn't exactly short either. If she were to use the strength of her upper body combined with the power of her lower body, perhaps she could heave herself over instead of trying to climb up it. She pulled on Takeda's vest and he sharply turned his attention towards her.

"I think instead of trying to grab onto the wall and climb it, we need to heave ourselves over it." Mali suggested.

Takeda thought for a moment. If he were to try that, he would need to have more space and literally throw himself at the wall. If he didn't get his movements just right, he would smash his face into it. But it was worth a short, besides the tactics he was trying were not proving to be successful. He nodded at Mali and backed up. He crouched down slightly. He stared at the wall intensely. He began to go through different scenarios in his head of how to heave himself over the wall. He could feel the adrenaline flowing through him and his legs burned to run. He took a deep and long breath and gave into his adrenaline rush. His legs pushed him forward. _Don't stop, don't stop._ He kept repeating that to himself over and over. As he reached the wall he pushed his legs up and moved his arms so he slid swiftly over the top of the wall. He felt the wall's cool surface graze against his skin. As he came across the other side of the wall he angled his feet to hit the ground. He landed clumsily but managed to stay on his feet. He smiled to himself and felt like cheering. Not a moment later he saw Mali heave herself over the wall and stumble next to him. They gave each other a smile and a high five. The next obstacle they saw were stepping stones. The stepping stones were small and spaced unevenly away from each other. The twins knew in order to complete the entire course they would need momentum. They would to be quick but balanced. They nodded to each other and ran to the stepping stones. Mali hopped on the first stone and swiftly jumped to the next one, which was angled diagonally. She landed on it steadily and smiled to herself. She continued to skip onto each stone without much trouble. Takeda quickly followed his sister. He wobbled as he hopped from stone to stone, seeing as the stones were barely large enough to hold both of his feet. He thought of a game of hopscotch and decided to conquer the stepping stones as such. The twins victory over the stepping stones gave them confidence, but they didn't have time to indulge in it. They needed to keep their momentum going if they were to continue the next obstacle. The twins ran to three sets of shorter walls, each wall was followed by a low pole. The twins couldn't waste time thinking on how to conquer this, they needed to act. Mali hurdled herself over the wall and nearly hit her head on the long metal pole. She ducked under it and continued the pattern. Takeda was close behind her and nearly bumped into her as he slid over the second wall. Nevertheless, the twins completed it. They followed the path, which gave them sometime to free run. They turned the corner and saw their next challenge. It looked like a small and narrow tunnel and they were approaching it quickly. Takeda ducked down swiftly and began to crawl through the tunnel. His back was hunched over uncomfortably and he had to keep his arms angled upwards and to side if he wanted to move. He relied solely on his leg power to hold him up. He emerged and shakily straighten himself up, with Mali close behind him.

In front of the twins stood a long, tall and flat panel of wood. The twins could see that behind it were similar panels but with different heights and shapes. The twins scanned them up and down before Mali began to approach them. She ran around the first panel and stopped abruptly upon seeing another on right around it. These were dodging panels. They would need to move through them. Finally something Mali could take her time with. She stepped lightly and maneuvered past the panels. _Just like dancing, just like dancing._ She repeated that over and over to herself and began to appreciate the sort time she had been enrolled in dance classes. Takeda was apprehensive, but ran around the panel. He collided harshly with the next one and stumbled back. He brought his hand to his head and grumbled. He ran again, but smashed into the next one. He began to get turned around and soon couldn't tell which way he was running. He growled and stomped his foot on the ground. He could feel the anger in him as heat rose to the back of his neck. He pushed forward, but emerged at he beginning of panels. He curled his fingers into fists and shook. He closed his eyes tightly. _Alright calm down. Calm down,_ he reassured himself. He felt a small hand grip onto his wrist causing him to open his eyes.

"Follow me." Mali smiled as she pulled him. Mali guided Takeda through the maze of panels, spinning him around them as she did herself. She had complete control over his movements and knew exactly where to move him. The two emerged from the other side and Mali let go of Takeda wrist.

"Thanks." He grinned causing her to smile in return.

Next, the twins saw three sets of long ropes that dangled over a large and wide pit. The ropes were shorter and would require jumping to reach them. On the other side was an elevated platform. To get to it, they would have to climb the rope. Takeda exhaled quickly before charging at the rope. He reached the edge and pushed his feet up. He extended his reach and roughly grabbed onto the middle rope. He curled his feet around it and held onto it tightly. He smiled to himself and began to pull himself upwards. He shuffled his legs as he moved his arms upwards. He beamed brightly as he reached the top. He looked down to the rope next to him, to share the victory with Mali, but saw no one there. He frowned in confusion and looked down to see Mali still standing at the bottom.

"Come on, Mali! You can do it." He called down to her.

Mali swallowed awkwardly and stared at the rope. She stepped back to get momentum, but froze. She looked up to Takeda and saw his concerned expression. She sighed and ran towards the rope. As her feet left the ground she started shaking. The pit in her stomached deepened as her hands grasped the rope. If she grabbed the rope the wrong way she would surely fall, but if she gripped it too tightly her hands would blister. How could she find the perfect combination to climb? She clung onto it with desperation and wrapped her legs around it tightly. She knew Takeda was still waiting for her. She closed her eyes tightly before trying to pull herself up the rope. Her arms burned and ached as she lifted herself up. Her grip grew weak and she began to slip down. She yelped and clung to the rope unmoving. Takeda noticed this and began to slide down the rope.

"Use your legs too, Mali. Like this." Takeda demonstrated.

Mali nodded and tried to use her legs as Takeda has showed her. She steadily climbed her way up the rope, but her arms still burned. She stopped and held onto the rope tightly. Takeda frowned and extended his arm to grab onto Mali's rope. He pulled her close to him.

"It's okay. I'm right here." He smiled to her and guided her up the rope. The two reached the top and Takeda swung on his rope. He knew he would need to get some movement before jumping. He took a deep breath before releasing his grip and lunging forward. He landed soundly. He turned around and extended his arms out to Mali ensuring that he would catch her. Mali closed her eyes tightly before reopening it. She swung forward and leaped off the rope. She felt two arms wrap around her tightly as she landed. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she had. Takeda let go of her and smiled; she nodded to him in thanks. The twins both turned to see a sharp downward slope that led to three different mats at various inclines. The twins braced themselves before pacing themselves down the sharp slope. They stared at their feet as they moved down, not wanting to trip on them. They skid to a stop and carefully began tackling the three inclined mats. The twins were able to complete them with ease, but their next obstacle seemed to look challenging. A corridor with three different entrances stood in front of them. They entered quickly and ducked at the low height, the height varied between each pass causing them to adapt quickly. They both emerged victorious and continued on their way to the balanced beam. Mali stepped on it first and held her arms out as she stepped. She kept one foot in front of the other and kept her eyes ahead of her at all times. Takeda wobbled as he squired over the balance beam but maintained his stance on it. Both twins carefully stepped off the beam and continued running. They ran towards three empty windows they would need to vault through. Takeda and Mali vaulted through. Takeda stumbled and slipped, while Mali tumbled down. They both helped each other up and continued onward. The came to an apex set of stairs they would need to ascend. They began to climb them, trying to trip which proved to be very difficult. They reached the top and noticed they needed to know descend down it. They groaned but nevertheless descended them but not without tugging on each other's vests for support. Their final obstacle was a long terrace they would need to descend. The twins could feel their muscles ache and cry, but this was the last thing they needed to do so they pushed onward. They ran down it swiftly and collapsed the end of course with deep and shallow breathes.

The two smiled as they gasped for breath. "We did it..." Mali sighed.

"Of course we did. Nothin more than...over grown jungle gym." Takeda struggled.

Mali tried to laugh but only wheezing escaped her lips.

-0-

Hanzo watched as two of his students sparred in front of him. He kept his eyes narrow and fixated on the two students. Each student wielded a tachi style bokken in their hands as they circled each other. They waited for Hanzo's command, but kept their eyes locked on one another. Hanzo looked to each student before crossing his arms.

"Fight!" He commanded and not a moment later the two started to clash. The victor of this final sparring would be granted the use of a sword so both students fought with fury. Their bokken clanged together loudly each time they collided. Hanzo stayed quiet for the time being. He knew these two students were evenly matched, as he had assigned them to be sparring partners long ago. He understood that the two knew each others movements well. He knew they would study each others weaknesses and try to combat them, yet he also knew each student would strengthen their weaknesses. The students showed so signs of exhaustion as their battle continued.

The female student swept her leg down causing the other student to trip. She took advantage of this and quickly stepped on the student's chest. The student let out a groan as she dug her heel into it. The student tried to swing the bokken at her but she blocked it with her own causing it to fly out of the student's hand. She brought her bokken to the student's neck, pushing it against the skin.

"Yield." She ordered.

The student sighed and put his hands up in surrender. She stepped back with a smiled and helped the defeated student up. Hanzo exhaled slowly before uncrossing his arms and approaching them. Upon noticing, the two students bowed and waited for his word.

"Well done." He spoke soundly and motioned for them to rise. They did as they were instructed and held out their bokken for him. Hanzo took them and motioned for another student to come and carry them off. "Congratulations Chen. Today you graduate from the bokken to the sword."

Chen bowed respectively, "Thank you, Grandmaster."

Hanzo turned his attention to the other student, "Datu, your lack of protection of your lower body caused you to fail, do you realize this?"

"Yes Grandmaster." He spoke quickly.

"Shame you did not realize this in the fight. You were careless and that is why you lost. Such a mistake I would expect from a rookie not from you. You _will_ correct it the next time we meet. Do you understand?" Hanzo augured.

"Yes Grandmaster, I apologize for my carelessness." He bowed.

Hanzo nodded, "You two may leave."

Hanzo watched the two leave before turning his attention to the clock on the wall. Enough time had passed for the twins to be evaluated, or at least, he hoped. He knew Master Pavlovna was good at what she does, even if it did take the twins an exceptional amount of time to complete the course, Master Pavlovna would have them evaluated.

He approached the door to the training room and slid it open. He saw Master Pavlovna sitting and staring ahead. She turned her head towards him and immediately rose to her feet.

"Master Hasashi." She bowed.

"Master Pavlovna." He greeted with a bow in return. "Where are the twins?"

"Getting water. Looked like they could use it." She answered.

"How did they do?"

She turned to look at him, "Better than expected. They completed the course. I truly thought they would fail, seeing as they have no experience. Maybe they have inherited their talents or maybe they just have a natural eye for it, either way it is not for me say."

"Have you finished your evaluation?"

"Yes, who's would you like to hear first?"

"The boy, Takeda's."

Master Pavlovna laughed shortly, "Ah yes, I should have expected as much. You were right about him. He has a temper and an attitude-he makes it quite apparent. However, he is fast. In both body and in emotion. He has speed to his advantage, so he is able to use that momentum to charge through the course. Yet, that speed is being used as a disadvantage in areas that require concentration and tactics. He has a short fuse and this blinds him causing him to quick to anger. He suffered the most during the dodging panels. He used his speed in all the wrong ways. He would not have completed it, if it were not for his sister's guidance."

"And how did she do?"

"Fairly well, same as Takeda. Well, not exactly the same. She is not as fast, but she has good wits and balance. She was able to analyze most of the obstacles and used her understanding of them to complete them. Yet, she over thinks things quite often and takes to much time thinking about things than actually doing them. At the beginning she began to walk around the course and her reason was she thought she this was just a test and they were supposed to just walk around it to finish. At first I thought she was being coy, but she truly believed it. She was weakest during the rope climb and jump. She could barely pull herself up despite there being knots on the rope for foot support. Takeda had to guide her up it, without him she would have fallen."

"Hm." Hanzo mumbled, taking in everything Master Pavlovna said. He noticed the twins emerge from the door across the room. They laughed to each other softly as they exited. They turned their attention to him and stopped walking. Mali gave him a friendly, but shy wave as Takeda crossed his arms and looked awkwardly around the room.

Hanzo's mouth twitched slightly, but he decided to ignore it.

"There was one thing very clear to me during their evaluation." Master Pavlovna spoke up.

"And what was that?"

"They are very dedicated to each other. They made sure each of them completed the obstacle before moving on to the next." she paused, "If I may, I would advise against them being sparring partners. The separation would teach them not to depend on each other as much."

"I would deem that wise, yet I see it as I can show them to use to such dedication to others rather confine it to themselves." Hanzo concluded.

"It is your decision, Master Hasashi."

He nodded, "Thank you Master Pavlovna."

She bowed in returned and turned around to walk away.

Hanzo took a deep breath before approaching the twins, "You two are finished here. Come, we have much to discuss."

-0-

Hanzo led the twins down a hallway and into a small and candle lit room. It was filled with the Shirai Ryu banners and symbols along with numerous calligraphy adorned on the walls. It gave off a peaceful yet mournful atmosphere as the candles dimly illuminated the room. Against the back center wall, held a shrine lit by two thick candles. Its gold glow shone with luminosity like stars on a dark night. It was surrounded by numerous dried flowers and trinkets neither of the twins were familiar with. Hanzo slowly approached the shrine and knelt in front of it. He stayed quiet for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Has anyone ever told you of the Shirai Ryu before? Have you ever heard anything?" Hanzo asked with his back to the twins.

The twins looked to each other. They never heard anything about the Shirai Ryu, they had only heard about Hanzo and what he has done. "No." They answered.

Hanzo inhaled, " I was born into the Shirai Ryu and served my clan loyally like many others. The Shirai Ryu are a proud clan of ninjas most famous for their teachings of ninjutsu. We were formed long ago by a strong warrior, a former Lin Kuei-do you know whom I speak of?"

The twins had in fact heard of the Lin Kuei. To their understanding, they were a large group of assassins and were very deadly. No one liked nor wanted to talk about them.

"Yes." They replied.

"Hm," Hanzo mumbled, "The Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei came to be rivals as the founder of the Shirai Ryu was a former Lin Kuei assassin. Leaving the Lin Kuei is punishable by death, hence the animosity towards each other initially. He returned to his home, Japan, and began serving various lords and generals. Over time his methods spread and he gained followers. He and his followers became known as the Shirai Ryu."

He paused again, "As time went on, the Shirai Ryu became more prominent which only fed the anger of the Lin Kuei. Throughout the years both clans clashed in more ways than just with the sword yet they still both stood. As each grew in power, their hatred for each other rose as well. Until..."

He clenched his fists tightly and visibly tensed. "The Shirai Ryu you see here today are not the same ones from when I was first in it. These Shirai Ryu are they second iteration. The first iteration were...they were massacred by a Lin Kuei assassin who went by the name, Sub-Zero. He took advantage of our confusion and slaughtered every single last one of us. His cruelty held no bounds as he not only targeted the Shirai Ryu warriors, but anyone who was associated with them. He killed them all, he killed my-!" He slammed his fist down on the hard wood floor causing the twins to jump.

They twins trembled in disbelief and felt uncomfortable pins and needles sting against their skin. Hanzo unclenched his fist and sighed, "He killed my family."

They twins eyes widened and their lips parted. Hanzo had a family once? And they were killed? Slaughtered because of an old feud between rival clans.

"My soul was not at rest and I was given a chance at revenge from a scorer named Quan Chi. He promised me vengeance and and blood so I became his wraith. I was able to confront Sub-Zero years later in Mortal Kombat. I finally had the chance to have him burn for what he had done. He had the gall to proclaim his innocence, he was coward as he burned. I had finally killed the man who annihilated everything dear from me, yet it was short lived. Not long after another who called himself Sub-Zero approached me. His name is Kuai Liang, the younger brother of Sub-Zero. He demanded retribution for, what he called, the murder of his brother. He chose to deny his brother's sins and the Lin Kuei's treachery. He maintains their innocence to this day and denies the actions committed by the Lin Kuei. He has no honor just like his wretched brother. None of them have honor." He spat angrily.

The twins looked to their feet finding it painful to take in what Master Hasashi told them. It didn't seem real, but it was. Mali could feel Master Hasashi's pain and suddenly their first encounter made a lot of sense. She had heard his agony that he felt every moment of each day. His vengeance had guided him and failed him.

"This is where we honor them." Hanzo spoke again, "I bring every new student here. I will not have their memory die. I will keep that alive. When I was freed from Quan Chi's servitude I reformed the Shirai Ryu and shaped its dedication to that of Earthrelm and all who inhabit it. If you two are to become Shirai Ryu you must realize this goal and devote yourself to its cause and every single member. Do you understand?" He finally turned back around to face the twins.

They stared at him with clouded eyes and nodded their head downward, "Yes."

* * *

And done with this chapter! Thank you all so more for those who are reading. It wouldn't be possible without you! Hoping to write some Kenshi next chapter, but I'll see how it flows. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions, questions, or concerns let me know and feel free to review! Have a lovely day!


	7. Chapter 7

The twins' eyes bore into Master Hasashi's. They remained silent as they waited for Master Hasashi to speak again, that is if he were to speak again. The information he had just revealed to them was a lot to take in. The twins have heard stories of such tragedy and calamity, but that's all they were-stories. Never had the twins heard a past like that before. Since the NetherRelm War, the way of life had been drastically changed. Thankfully, the twins had missed most of its destruction, but the damage caused by it caused many secrets long hidden to the public eye to be divulged. The once clandestine world of fighting had been made clear and the mystery of other worlds had been shown or at least part of them. Despite this anomalous revaluation, there will always be skeptics. Some chose not to believe and others simply chose to ignore it. Mali and Takeda's mother, Suchin, had always made sure they would grow up knowing about such things. Their mother, from the time they could comprehend worlds, explained to them the nature of all things that had been shown during the war. She had informed them of wonders such as these Mortal Kombat tournaments and just how important they were. She explained if it weren't for these tournaments, their world would have been lost long ago. She also explained the use of magik and sorcery and how it has been a part of this life for a long time. She would say such things have been shaping humans since its beginning and how humans have been accepting the gift of magik unknowingly. That was why Mali thought her family's acceptance of her abilities had been so positively received. She was reassured that such things should be expected in rare cases. Mali thought her abilities stemmed from the after math of the war. She thought maybe some traces of its power had attached itself to people, either activating or lying dormant. However, Mali realized even if that was the case with some, it was not the case with her. She also realized why her mother had always stressed about the war. It wasn't solely based on the fact of its importance, but for the reason of who was in it. Their father, Kenshi, had participated in the NetherRelm War, he fought in it. Kenshi also seemed to have similar abilities on a more heightened level that is. It all made sense now. Their mother, despite knowing their father might never be part of their life, wanted them to know his importance, to know he was a hero. Their mother never questioned Mali's ability because it was to be expected considering their father had them too. Mali couldn't help but wonder if Takeda had them as well.

Master Hasashi took a loud breath and rose to his feet steadily. The twins snapped from their thoughts and paid close attention to his movements. He stood in front of them and continued to stare down at them. He took note of their timid demeanor and emphatic eyes and his eyes instinctively softened. The twins were the youngest trainees he had taken in and they were still very innocent. He wasn't sure whether he should feel honored to be raising them, or guilty for having to take away their fragile innocence. They have had no previous training nor experience. He thought perhaps their encounter with the Red Dragon had opened them up to a world they would be living. Yet, he could only hope he wouldn't be the sole cause for their hardship. A small part of him felt like cursing Kenshi for this. However, he swiftly banished that feeling. He knew Kenshi would not have control over something he had no knowledge of. Besides, in the time he had known Kenshi, Hanzo knew if Kenshi learned of his children earlier he would have definitely ran to them. Hanzo didn't need to be a telepath to sense Kenshi's guilt; it practically radiated from him. Still, the twins did grow up with a father and Hanzo knew it would be some time before they would see him again. A soft, yet uncomfortable thought crosses his mind. Perhaps the twins would come to accept him as-no Hanzo stopped himself. They were just more trainees, like any other. Special attention towards them would be unfair to the rest. Hanzo soon realized the twins would say no more, they were waiting for his word. He sighed and spoke,

"Now that you know of your commitments, I'll show you to where you two will be staying." He stepped forward and slid the door open.

Takeda kept his head forward and looked out of the corner of his eye. He exhaled sharply, closing his eyes tightly before opening them again. He still did not trust, nor respect Hanzo, but this information at least gave insight to who this ex-wraith was. He could feel the guilt build in the pit of his stomach, but his pride over shadowed it. He felt Mali tug onto his vest to try and pull him along. He turned around, but kept his gaze to the floor. He used the footsteps of his sister as guidance, not wanting to lift his gaze to the wood floor. He kept them to the ground until he noticed his sister's pace come to a halt. He brought his up and to the side but kept his gaze lowered.

"This is where you will be staying, you'll be accompanied by other trainees around your level." Hanzo explained.

"A communal area?" Mali questioned.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"No!" Mali quickly squeaked.

Hanzo nodded and opened the door to reveal four rows of numerous bunked beds stationed closely together. The beds were full of Shirai Ryu, either already sleeping or beginning to tuck themselves in. The stone walls were adorned with dimmed candles, which kept a low glow in the room. Hanzo entered the room and the twins followed closely. Hanzo kept his narrowed gaze ahead as he walked. As he led the twins through the middle isle, the Shirai Ryu leapt from their beds and bowed before him. Hanzo scanned the beds from the corner of his eye as he walked. The twins noticed him stop and turn his attention towards a bed with an empty higher bunk. Takeda couldn't help but relax upon seeing who inhabited the lower bed. Takeda's eyes softened as he saw Fox bowing in front of Hanzo. Fox noticed Takeda's gaze and turned to him. He gave him a friendly smile and a nod.

"You have met?" Hanzo's brow rose.

"Yes Grandmaster." Fox replied.

"Good, because you will be bunking with each other." Hanzo crossed his arms.

Takeda's head shot upwards toward Hanzo, "What? You mean I'm not going to be staying with Mali?"

"You are both in the same room, you should be grateful for that." Hanzo spoke sternly.

"Well, where will she be sleeping?" Takeda glared.

"In another empty bunk. That's how it goes. You are assigned to whichever bed is empty." Hanzo answered.

"Grandmaster, I can switch beds-"

"No Fox," Hanzo quickly cut off, "that is how things are here. We do not make exceptions for spoiled children."

Takeda growled and his eyes widened in anger. "Why you..." He spat venomously under his breath.

Mali put her hand on Takeda's chest. With a small smile she nodded to him. She wanted to let him know it was alright without saying it. Takeda relaxed under her touch and sighed. Mali stepped away from him and turned back towards Hanzo.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Hanzo said nothing and carefully tapped Mali on the back pushing her forward.

Takeda narrowed his eyes as they burned into Hanzo's back. He clenched his fist tightly and growled lowly. "That jerk."

"Hey man, it's-" Fox paused unsure how to word this without offending him, "She won't be far, the room isn't that big."

Takeda whipped himself around towards Fox, "Don't you get it!? No I guess you wouldn't..."

Fox's brow rose, "What?"

"He just did that to push me. He knows what happened to us." Takeda paused and grit his teeth together. "It's not about the _beds_ and it is not about me being a spoiled brat who gets whatever he asks for. He knows we just lost our mom-" His tone turned somber, "I just want to be close to Mali and watch over her because we couldn't with our mom."

Takeda felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Takeda, I-well I can't say I understand, but I can see where your worry comes from. But in here everyone is family and we all protect each other."

Takeda scoffed lightly. "And to think I was actually start to..." His voiced trailed off as he thought about the information Hanzo told him and his sister earlier.

Fox gave Takeda a meaningful smile as he spoke, "Besides, we are surrounded by Shirai Ryu. We are as safe as we can get."

Takeda sighed and shook his head, "Yeah sure..." Takeda gazed off to the ground, "I'm going to bed." Takeda grabbed onto the ladder and began ascending it.

"Takeda." Fox called. Takeda turned his head to Fox with a frown plastered to his face.

"I meant what I said. We are family here. In time, you'll see."

Takeda closes his eyes and sighed. He said nothing in return.

-0-

Mali kept her eyes away from Master Hasashi. She bit the inside of her cheek in anger at his comment about Takeda. She hoped he didn't actually think that about him. Maybe he said that to put him in his place. Mali knew Takeda had a sharp tongue and a quick temper, it had always gotten him into trouble, and Master Hasashi didn't seem like the type of man to be passive towards such an attitude.

Mali nearly collided with Master Hasashi's legs, and she was silently thankful that she didn't.

"Here we are." He mumbled to himself. "You'll sleep here." He instructed as he held out his hand towards an empty lower bunk.

Mali nodded quickly but said nothing. She peered up from the floor and say Master Hasashi staring down at her. She gasped with embarrassment and looked back down to the floor. She saw Master Hasashi's feet turn and leave. She sighed and turned to face the lower bunk.

"Hello." a voice chimed.

Mali brought her head up only to see a face inches away from hers. She shrieked quietly and backed away. She shook her head and attempted to regain her composer. When she settled she saw a boy, not too much older than her, leaning over the upper bunk. His dark hair lay neatly in place and had a subtle wave to it. His face held a redknapp nose, a strong jaw and a curious smile. His almond shaped light brown eyes looked right into her gray ones. She stared up at him almost in admiration as words became harder and harder to form.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed a bit harder than he should. Mali felt the heat in her cheeks and quickly turned her head away.

"So-Sorry." She mumbled awkwardly.

"Do you have a problem with eye contact or something?" He smirked.

"No!" She looked to him, "You just freaked me out."

"Oh sorry. Probably not the best first impression to give my bunk mate." He laughed again. "Say how old are you anyway?"

"Eight." She murmured.

"Eight?! You don't look it." He shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mali stomped her foot.

"Nothing nothing, you're just short that's all." He defended smiling.

"Pff, well how old are you then?" Mali pouted her lips and put her hands and her hip.

"Thirteen." He smiled proudly.

"Well you certainly don't act like it." Mali stuck her nose in the air with a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh I know. I'm waaay cooler than the average thirteen year old." He remarked with a grin.

Mali rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Yet, despite his immaturity, she found herself having a hard time suppressing the smile that dared to form on her lips.

"The names Sakurai Kenta by the way, but I'm not one for formalities so just call me Kenta." He gave her a kind toothy smile.

She returned the smile, "Nice to meet you."

"What about you, Blushy? You got a name." He asked.

Mali giggled slightly, "Mali, my name's Mali."

"Mali? Never heard a name like that before. Where'd you get it?" He questioned with intrigued curiosity.

"Oi! Kenta get to sleep you're being too loud, _again_." An annoyed voiced yelled.

Kenta groaned and furrowed his brow. "Alright alright! Sorry." He turned back to Mali, "Let's continue our chat in the morning yeah?"

"Sure." Mali nodded with a grin.

"See ya in the morning, Mali!" Kenta said before sliding back and pulling the sheets over his head.

Mali sighed happily and slowly slid onto the mattress. She snuggled in comfortably and curled up under the blankets, smiling to herself.

The twins put their heads to the pillows the closed their eyes. They lamented in the darkness for just a moment before entering a dreamless sleep.

-0-

Takeda felt a shove on his arm causing him to groan. He turned over and pulled the blanket over his head. "Go away." He grumbled groggily.

"Jeez Takeda..." He heard a soft murmur. He ignored his and shoved the pillow on top of his covered head. He felt a grip on his ankle and before he could do anything he was pulled out from under the covers and onto the cold and hard floor. His face collided with the floor sharply and he moaned in more of annoyance than in pain. He looked up see Mali staring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Time to get up." She greeted.

Takeda frowned and sluggishly got up. "Where's Fox...?" He questioned rubbing his eyes.

"He tried waking you up, but he couldn't really figure it out, that you're a heavy sleeper, so I took over."

"Was it really necessary to pull me off the bed though?" Takeda moaned.

"Pff considering shoving you only put you further into the bed, yeah." Mali explained with a smirk.

"Ugh," Takeda noticed most of the trainees had left the room, "where did everybody go?"

"Training I guess," Mali gasped suddenly, "We have to go too. Oh no we are gonna be late."

"Late where?"

"Some stretching exercises, our warm up, or at least that is what Fox said. Um hopefully we can find the room. He wanted to wait for us, but I told him it would be fine but now I don't think I should have, oh man what was I thinking-"

"Okay slow down." Takeda spoke, interrupting Mali's ramblings. "I'm sure he gave directions right?"

Mali perked up and smiled, "Yes! That's right! Out the door to the left keep going until-"

"How about you give me the directions while we walk." Takeda suggested taking her hand.

"Right! Of course!" Mali sighed and she followed Takeda out of the door.

-0-

Mali gave Takeda the directions as the ran through the halls. "This is the room?" Takeda questioned.

"Yes, but how do I-we look? I mean we just rolled out of bed and it's our first day and I mean-"

"Mali." He griped onto her shoulders lightly, "This isn't school back at home."

"You're right sorry sorry..." Mali apologized, "I'm just nervous."

"I can tell." Takeda laughed.

"Really? Is it that obvious?" Mali signed.

"Remember what you said to me Mali? We are in this together. I've got your back and you've got mine." Takeda comforted.

Mali smiled and gave a quick nod. She didn't voice her worry about hoping the class did not start yet. The last thing they needed was to show up late to their first day of training. They slid open the door and swiftly entered. They saw many trainees sitting on the patted ground and chatting amongst themselves. The room itself was large and open and very bright. The walls were mirrored and all sides and floor was gently patted with mats. The twins were relieved no one turned to look at them upon entering the room. They sat down next to each other and looked around the room casually. Takeda spotted Fox towards the left corner. He almost called out to him, but stopped not wanting to attract attention. Mali scanned over the trainees looking for Kenta. She found it easier to scan through thoughts or voices, but it was hard considering there were so many and most of the thoughts were getting jumbled together.

The door from the opposite side of the room slid open and a tall brutish man stepped in. The trainees immediately rose to their feet and stood like stone. Takeda and Mali hastily got up and tried to blend in with the other trainees.

"Let's begin." He said in a low and husky tone. He pulled his arms behind his back and held them there and the other trainees followed suit. The muscles in their arms tensed tightly as everyone strongly held them together.

"And release." The instructor said after roughly thirty seconds.

The twins sighed but their relief was short lived as the instructor stepped his right foot forward and lowered into a lunge. He placing his fingertips on the floor. The twins stretched themselves into the position shown to them. Takeda's foot slipped back and he almost fell forward.

"Breathe in," he instructed, "Then, in one motion, exhale as you straighten your right leg.""Now, slowly return to the lunge position. Repeat this four times, if you slip up add four more attempts."

Mali couldn't help fell refreshed as she repeated the exorcise. The knots in her bones began to unravel into comfortable strands. She switched sides and her face light up brightly upon seeing Kenta across the room. She smiled when he noticed her. He lifted his hand up from the ground and gave her a subtle wave, but nearly fell as he did so. She waved her fingers carefully and laughed under her breath. Takeda noticed and looked to his sister. He looked to where her eyes were and saw a boy far from them making faces and waving at her. Takeda frowned annoyed and moved forward blocking Mali's view from him. Mali looked to Takeda questioningly, but didn't have the chance to voice her confusion as the instructor began to describe another exercise.

-0-

"Continue to hold yourself up on your leg and keep your dominant leg curled tightly." He instructed sternly. Mali's and Takeda's muscles were aching and burning from the intense of these new exercises and to think this was just warm ups.

"Now snap your leg forward." He commanded.

"Hyah!" Many trainees shouted as they thrust their leg outward. The twins found it a bit stereotypical though; they see that in movies but never thought actual ninjas said it. Their legs stuck the air like a sword.

"Good. Good." He approved. "I believe that to be enough for now, you all have other obligations." He bowed respectively causing the trainees to bow in return.

The twins looked around awkwardly as trainees orderly left the room. Mali kept her eye out for Kenta and smiled when she saw him approaching her. She stepped forward but felt her arm be grasped by someone else. She turned to see Fox.

"Hey! Nice to see you two found your way here." He greeted before turning to Takeda, "Hey man sorry I didn't wait for you. I feel really bad about it..."

"It's cool Fox. I'll admit I'm a heavy sleeper and no one is better than Mali at waking me up." He shot her a soft insincere glare, but she simply laughed in return.

"Maybe she can teach me her ways because man you sleep like a rock." Fox laughed.

"I'll teach you everything I know." Mali smiled proudly.

"Great now I'll have two people pulling me out of bed." Takeda groaned but ending with a smile.

"So where are you two of to next? I have sparring."

The twins looked to each other in confusion. "I don't know. I thought we would just follow everyone else."

"You don't? I thought that, nevermind, maybe you two are supposed to the training fields-

"Actually that is not the case Fox, at least not yet." Master Hasashi's interrupted.

"Grandmaster." Fox greeted with a bow. Mali looked at Fox then back to Master Hasashi. She quickly and awkwardly bowed, much to Takeda's annoyance.

"Mali I want you to head to the track." He ordered with his arms crossed.

Mali just nodded, despite not remembering where the track was.

Master Hasashi watched Mali squrrey out of the room before turning his attention to Takeda. "You will be accompanying Fox to the sparring area, Takeda."

"Why?" Takeda shot back.

"To spar."

-0-

Kenshi woke with a long and breathless sigh. He had been dreaming again, the same dream that is. Ever since he learned of his children's existence, his dream had been full of them. Not just the dreams into the night, simply if he began to space off visions of them would find their way into his mind. He dreamed of being with Suchin again, dreamed of being there when she discovered her pregnancy. He dreamed of letting her squeeze his hand when she would be in the hospital. He dreamed of his children's first breath, first smile, first everything. He dreamed of holding them in such vulnerable and innocent forms. He dreamed of being there and that was all he wanted, to have been there with his beautiful family. Yet, as much as he's like to believe the comfort that come from the dreams, it was nothing compared to the overwhelming despair that came from them. Even if his nights were filled with dreams, that's all they were dreams. He longed for the unattainable desire that was a family. How he desperately wanted to go back to the Shirai Temple. He had to stop himself multiple times from turning around. He knew he needed to finish this, destroy this cult that destroyed his family. He could still hear their cries for their Suchin's death in his ears and he could still feel their torment. He abandoned them and he knew that. But he needed to destroy The Red Dragon if he had any chance of being with them. He needed to reply on those dreams to satisfy his need to see them, they were all he had now. He would have still been dreaming if it weren't for the constant humming of the phone he had under his pillow. He pushed himself up and reached for the phone, he didn't need eyesight to know who was calling.

"Sonya." He answered running a hand over his face.

"Kenshi, did not hear from you last night. Had us worried, is everything alright?" Sonya questioned.

"Yeah, everything is fine. There were more Red Dragon than expected. Don't be concerned though, I handled it swiftly but it was a long night. Figured missing one call wouldn't hurt." Kenshi explained getting up from his bed.

"You thought wrong Kenshi. We need at least something to know you're okay. I almost sent a squadron over to where your location is. Johnny talked me out of it."

"I'm sorry Sonya." Kenshi apologized.

"It's fine, for now. But I'll need a full report on your schedule for today."

"I'm going to have clean up the bodies-"

"You didn't get rid of them?" Sonya seethed through her teeth.

"No, no I did, but it was temporary. I didn't have time to find something permanent. I'll do that as soon as I walk out the door." He promised.

"Good, because you know we can't leave any trace of them behind. We can't risk it, we don't have intel and their recent cybernetics." Sonya stressed.

"Of course. I'll get right on it." Kenshi reassured.

"Report back to me at our scheduled time, Blade out."

Kenshi paused, "Sonya...?" He wasn't sure if she had already hung up.

"Yes?"

"About...Takeda and Mali. You didn't-I mean-" he sighed, "Did you know about them...for awhile, the whole time?" Kenshi gripped the phone tightly in anticipation.

He heard Sonya sigh deeply, "No, I didn't. No one here did. If we had-"

"Alright," Kenshi cut her off, "I didn't mean to insult you, I just needed to know."

"I understand, Kenshi. Remember to give me a call." She hung up.

Kenshi let the phone slid out of his fingers and it the carpet. There truly was no way of him knowing of them. There was nothing he could have done. Yet, his guilt and despair were still stronger than any other emotion he had every felt. The perfect family he would never have.

* * *

Annnd done! Thank you so much for reading and giving back the feedback, it always makes me smile and really helps with writing! Also a heads up for the next chapter: I try to post a chapter semi-weekly or around there, but next week I have my volunteer work so the next chapter might take a bit more time. So sorry about the wait and I will work on it when I can, but I just wanted to let you all know! As always, feel free to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kenshi let the water rush down his skin as he stood slumped in the shower. He exhaled a long held breath and placed his hand over his eyes. He held his hand there for longer than he should have. He gently pressed his fingers against his cheeks and closed eyes. He furrowed his brow and frowned. He removed his hand from his face only to place it on the damp shower wall in front of him. He leaned into it, putting all of his weight on to his arm. He inhaled slow and deeply. Kenshi felt exhausted, worried, and depressed. His days were long and his nights longer. Even after a long and tiring day of hunting down Red Dragon and running from from one point to another, he could never close his eyes and find peaceful sleep. He felt guilty about asking Sonya if she knew of his children's existence. He knew what her answer would be, he just needed to hear it. He needed to know that there was no way of him knowing. Even so, he knew it was a lie. There was one way he could have known. He could have gone back, gone back to Suchin. But he never did. The cursed war caused him to leave in the first place, but after it ended there was nothing stopping him. Why didn't he go back? Why didn't he see her again? There wasn't a day-there wasn't a moment- where he didn't think about her. About her laugh, her touch, or her words to him. He never forgot about her and never lost his love for her. She was a good woman, the best anyone could hope for. She was strong and would never lie down for anyone and that's what made her great. Suchin and him never spoke of children, but he always knew she would be a good mother. She was a hard worker and was heavily devoted to her family. She would have raised any child well and she did, two of them two perfect children. She was completely alone when raising them. If only he had gone back. He could have been there, he should have been there to help. He could have comforted them when they cried and held them until they calmed. He could have been there to hear their laughter. He could almost envision it, he would hold them up one at a time and carefully throw them up in the air and catch them. He could almost hear Suchin scolding him and feeling her hand colliding with his shoulder. It made him laugh softly. They would have made for a beautiful and loving family. If only he had gone back. If he had been there, Mali and Takeda's time with there mother would not have been so sort. He would have been able to experience their happiness and joy instead of their fear and sadness.

Kenshi sighed and brought his hands to hips, arching his back. He hung his head and bit the inside of his cheek. She turned the knob of the shower downward, turning it off. He grabbed the clear shower curtain and pulled it back. He took the plain robe he placed on the towel rack and sluggishly put it on. He stepped carefully and kept his hand out forward. He remembered how many steps he had counted earlier and stepped lightly. He reached down once he reached the door and picked up Sento. He sighed relieved as he felt his senses balance out and everything around him return to tranquility.

Kenshi shook his fingers through his damp hair. He placed his hand on his shoulder, rolling it back a couple times. His body armor felt a tad uncomfortable above his still wet skin. He had wasted too much time this morning, slugging around. He picked up the long red sash and thumbed it with his fingers. He closed his eyes and felt the soft fabric on her closed lids and tied it tightly around the back of his head. He grabbed Sento again and approached the motel door. He turned the knob and shut it quietly behind him. He heard the door lock behind him before stepping off the wooden patio.

Kenshi stalked down ill lit hallways. He held Sento in his hand and off to the side. He could hear droplets of water hit against the concrete and echoed into the roaming hallways. He made sure to count how many times they landed the ground. Kenshi's breath was steady and controlled as he walked. All he needed to do was wait. Wait until he could sense one of those assassins or until one of them decided to make their move first. He wished he would run into one of them soon, but this a not even a set base for the Red Dragon. Usually Kenshi would prefer not to engage them without it being absolutely necessary, but his emotions were getting the better of his intentions. It grew quiet and Kenshi turned his head slightly. He took a silent breath. Guess he would have to go first. Kenshi whipped around and swung Sento as he did. It connected with a man's body, slicing through him. The man fell the the ground limply and Kenshi whipped Sento to the side causing the blood to splatter to the ground. He heard hurried footsteps rush towards him. Kenshi quickly swept his leg behind him, colliding with two stiff legs. He heard a man grunt and land on the floor. Kenshi rose to his feet and brought Sento down harshly into the other man's neck. His head perked up and he quickly turned around and brought his arm up in defense. A man's hand struck his arm causing Kenshi to kick his leg into the man's gut. He let out a sharp grunt and stumbled back. Kenshi took the opportunity and swung Sento towards him, but the man was quick and ducked. He grabbed Kenshi's wrist and twisted it. Kenshi's hand tensed causing him to drop Sento to the ground. Kenshi gasped as everything suddenly went dull. He felt a fist collide with his cheek. Blood flew out of his mouth and he stumbled back. Kenshi heard the gun cock causing him to take a quick inhale of air. He reached out and grabbed the man's wrist as the gun fired off into the ceiling. Kenshi harshly brought his knee up, colliding it with the man's chin. Kenshi took the opening to move his foot around to find Sento. He kicked it upward and caught it in his hand. He smirked as he gripped the sword and lunged towards his attacker. He shoved his shoulder against him, pushing him to the ground. Kenshi put his foot on his throat, but not hard enough to kill him. Kenshi swiftly stabbed Sento through his attacker's knee caps earning a struggled scream from the man he subdued.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I won't cut them off." Kenshi threatened.

The man grit his bloodied teeth together and scowled.

"Where is Daegon." Kenshi demanded.

"You really...except me to know?" The man slurred.

Kenshi brought his foot down harder, "Yes. Your little cult worships him. You know where he is."

The man glared at Kenshi before widening his eyes as a smirk crept to his face.

"I know you. Yeah...you were the one causing all the fuss. Still alive, huh? Knew they didn't give you enough credit." The man chuckled.

Kenshi furrowed his brow, "Where is he."

"Heheheh, They didn't manage to kill you, but they still got your bitch wife."

Kenshi felt a pang of anger surge through him, but he suppressed it. He wouldn't let this filth get to him.

"I won't ask again."

The man coughed up some blood before speaking, "Do you really think I'm afraid of death? If I die, I die with pride in knowing I spared His location from you. That's more than I can say about your bitch wife. She died alone and with nothing. Do you think she could feel her life leave her body as they shot her? Do you think it took sometime for her to die? I do. She bled out alone and scared. Unaware of what would happen to her precious kids." He chuckled darkly at Kenshi's expression.

Kenshi's lip quivered in anger and he forced his foot down more, "Sh-Shut up!"

The man groaned but kept his smirk on his lips, "You've come so far and still you have nothing. You've hidden the kiddies well Takahashi, but by Daegon's will, we always get what we want. We'll find your bastards and we'll skin 'em and hang 'em up, just like what we'll do to you. You won't go down like a boar though. No, you're no boar, but those kiddies, tsk, they'll die just as their bitch mother did, alone and scared. I can almost hear it now, 'help us daddy! Oh save us!" The man began to chuckled and sneered up at Kenshi.

Kenshi shook with rage, feeling the heat rush to the back of his neck. He balled his fists and his body tensed. The vein in his neck was clearly visible as he grit his teeth together. Kenshi let out a cry of rage and forced his foot down on the man's neck, fiercely snapping it. Kenshi's breathes were quick and shallow. He got down on his knees and began viciously beating the dead's man with his fists. He pounded and pounded until the man's face became to soft to continue hitting. Kenshi's lip continued to quiver, not in rage, but in sadness. Kenshi unclenched his fists. He could feel the tears push against the back of his eyes. He brought up his bloodied hands to his hands and held them there. He let his shoulders slump and sat himself on the cool concrete floor. He took a ridged gasp as he began to sob into the palms of his hands.

-0-

Mali swiftly rounded the corner out of the training room with her arms placed stiffly at her sides. Her thoughts were on the directions to the track, which she had mostly forgotten. She received many odd looks as she squired around the temple, which only added to her confusion.

"Hey there, Mali. What'cah doing?" A familiar voice chimed in from behind her.

Mali smiled and turned around to see Kenta waving her down. She waved back as he approached her.

"So um, why are you running around the halls?" Kenta laughed.

"Well, just trying to get some exercise." Mali blushed.

"Riiight, you know we have a track for that right?'

"Oh we do?" Mali lied, "I didn't know that."

"Hm, that's weird, but whatever I'm heading there now so we can walk together. That is if you want to."

"Yeah! Well um to be honest I may have been a tad bit lost." Mali laughed awkwardly.

"No way you could have totally fooled me." He said sarcastically as he put his hands up.

Mali glared at him, "I'm trying okay? This place is like a maze and it doesn't help that everyone here is so...scary!"

"Everyone feels that way when they first get here, at least I did anyway." He shifted his eyes back in forth before leaning it and whispering, "Especially with how Master Hasashi acts. Yeek, I don't think I've ever seen him smile."

"That's so sad..." Mali mumbled.

"Hey come on now, just because he doesn't smile doesn't mean he isn't happy."

"Doesn't it though?"

"No, well, I don't think so. He's never seemed unhappy to me. I mean, he never laughs at my jokes, but then again no one ever does. Guess they don't have a sense of humor."

Mali chuckled, "Or maybe they're just not funny?"

Kenta gasped dramatically, "Whaaat? Never. But hey we shouldn't stand here yapping, we should be running and yapping. Come on," he pat her back slightly, "let's get going."

-0-

Takeda stared up at Hanzo with wide eyes. Was he seriously? Hanzo wanted Takeda to spar?

"Wh-What?" Takeda glared.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Hanzo asked.

"Tch, You can't be serious. I-I haven't had any training about combat or weapons or-"

"All students spar their first day." Hanzo explained.

"What kind of logic is that?" Takeda argued.

"Takeda calm down. It'll be okay." Fox tried to comfort.

"Okay? Okay?! I'm just supposed to let some random person beat the crap out of me!" Takeda raised his voice.

"Students are assigned sparring partners who will be with them until they graduate into a further class. Sparring partners are chosen based on mutual skill and relationship. You will in fact, not be sparring with someone you have not met. Fox will be your sparring partner." Hanzo spoke monotonously while gesturing towards Fox.

Takeda's eyes widened in shock and he looked to Fox in desperation. Fox shook his head nervously and stammered before gathering his words.

"Grandmaster, I don't understand..." Fox whispered.

"Your previous partner has since graduated, Fox. You are skilled and putting you with Takeda will further both of your abilities."

"I mean no disrespect but I don't think-"

"Partnering you with Takeda will help him learn faster and you desire to be one of the instructors when you come of age so doing this will help you prepare for that." Hanzo responded coldly.

Fox turned back to Takeda, "Alright it sounds crazy but-"

"Sounds crazy? It is crazy!" Takeda exclaimed.

"Enough," Hanzo raised his voice, "I do not have time for childish disputes. I will escort both of to the sparring area." Hanzo looked straight at Takeda and spoke firmly, "Remember, Shirai Ryu do not run. We fight."

Takeda took a silent and deep inhale of breath as he glared at Hanzo when he turned around. Takeda brought up his clenched fist to his forehead before swinging it downward in frustration. Fox carefully put a hand on his back, patting him a few times. Takeda kept his gaze away from Fox, choosing to look to the ground instead. Fox nodded slightly before following Hanzo. Takeda brought his head up and watched as the two walked away from him. He reluctantly followed them. He hope Hanzo and Fox only noticed his anger and not his rising fear.

-0-

Takeda and Fox stood across from each other. The wind was surprisingly light and air was welcomingly warm.

"Get in your stances." Hanzo commanded with his arms crossed.

Fox clenched his fists and brought them up, angling his feet to align with them. His stance was powerful and dominant, but his expression held premature guilt and concern. Takeda gulped. He slouched his shoulders and brought up his hands awkwardly while spreading his feet apart. Takeda's fingers shook uncontrollably and his palms were beginning to sweat. Takeda felt with pit in his stomach deepen and fill with fear. He was terrified. He had never been in a fight before, in fact, he tried to avoid them. Takeda knew he had a big mouth, but his might was far less in scale. The fact that he was to be pummeled by the one person here he was starting to consider a friend only added to his fear and his anger. He felt like he was being punished by Hanzo for his lack of respect. But having him be beat up by his friend was not going to make him respect Hanzo in the slightest. It only fueled his anger towards him. Takeda didn't blame Fox in this, he was as much as a victim as he was. He wondered if Fox was as scared as he was. Probably not, Takeda had the impression Fox has had his share of fights. But Takeda was no fighter, he never has been. He was a runner, the opposite of what he needed to be here. He desperately wanted to run away, but he knew he couldn't do that. He needed to suck his one up. He needed to stop running. He needed to fight. And who knows, maybe he could even land a few hits in there.

"Fight!" Hanzo shouted deeply.

Fox leapt towards Takeda as soon as Hanzo's words left his mouth. Takeda gasped and his movements froze. Fox's foot collided with Takeda's nose. Takeda heard a sickening crunch and he knew his nose was broken. Before he had time to react. Takeda felt a sharp pain in his chest causing him to double over and spit out some blood. He felt Fox grab his shoulders and thrust his knee up into his gut. He staggered backwards. He noticed Fox jerk back slightly with a face filled with worry. Takeda threw his fist forward hoping to hit Fox, but Fox dodged. Fox grabbed Takeda's extended arm and spun him around before kicking him harshly in the jaw. Takeda groaned and fell to the ground. He gasped for breath and tried to push himself up, only to fall to his hands and knees. He moaned in pain and blood oozed from his mouth. He tried to cough, but each time he tried the pain seared through his body.

"Fox wins." He heard Hanzo say.

He heard footsteps approach him and he looked up to see Fox standing over him with his hand extended. "Trust me when I say this, I know how you feel. We all get our asses handed to us on the first day. I'll help you reset your nose after. I've become quite the expert."

Takeda took Fox's arm, "After what?"

"Round two." Hanzo interjected.

Takeda groaned and hung his head. "Fine." He mumbled unable to find the will to argue.

Fox looked to Takeda then to Hanzo, "With all due respect Grandmaster, I think this was enough."

Hanzo took a deep breath, "You know the routine, Fox. No excuses."

"But-"

"Now, Fox, get in your stance." He commanded.

Fox nodded regrettably. He looked to Takeda and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' before taking his stance again.

Takeda sighed and nodded back. He gestured his hands signalling it was okay. He brought his hands back up defensively.

"Fight!" Hanzo called.

Fox held back and Takeda took the opening. He charged at him, ignoring the pain and throwing his fist into Fox's face.

"Oof!" Fox grumbled as he stumbled back. He fell to the ground holding his nose. He gave Takeda a small smile. Takeda smiled and quickly gave him a thumbs up. Fox nodded before springing himself up and sweeping his leg at Takeda. Takeda skipped back and kicked his leg up into Fox's side. Fox grabbed his foot and swung Takeda downward onto the stone. Takeda's cheek collided with the stone sharply. He groaned trying to push himself up. His hand slipped and he fell back to the ground.

"Fox wins." Hanzo stated.

Fox helped Takeda up and placed a hand on his back. "You did good, Takeda." He whispered.

The two looked to Hanzo to see him, as usual, glaring at them. "Hm." He mumbled, "Takeda, your stance was weak which left multiple openings and you neglected your speed. Still, you managed to play offensively, but you were too confident about it."

Takeda scowled and mumbled under his breath.

Hanzo looked to Fox, "Clean him up. Then you two can get something to eat." Fox and Hanzo bowed while Takeda crossed his arms and looked away. Hanzo looked to Takeda once more before stepping away from them.

-0-

Mali kept her hands on her knees and panted profusely. She had never ran like that in her entire life, seeing as how most of her running activities involved the game of tag.

"Hey!" He felt a light pat on her back, "Need some water?"

She turned her head up to see Kenta offering her a bottle of water. She smiled and took it.

"Th..anks." She breathed before talking a large gulp from it.

Kenta smiled, "I got your back. Maybe when you finish gulping down the water we can talk? You didn't seem in the talking mood when we were running."

Mali tried to laugh. She couldn't have spoken if she had to while running. She could barely keep her breaths up let alone utter a word. And besides, Kenta kept running laps over her anyway and every time he passed he would talk. She didn't think he even noticed how fast he was going.

"Ho-w long were we runn-ing?" Mali wondered aloud.

"Only an hour." Kenta shrugged.

Mali groaned and hung her head, "Oh yeah... _only_."

Kenta laughed softly, "Yeah I guess for the new ones it does seem like a long time." He offered her a hand to which Mali gladly accepted and they began walking together.

"So, Mali, where'd you get a name like that? I mean, where from? Ya'know?" Kenta questioned.

"Oh. I'm from Thailand, so I guess I got it from there...? Where'd you get your name, Kenta?" She chuckled.

"I'm from Japan. The country side actually."

"Wow, I bet it was beautiful."

"Yeah it was awesome. Even in Temple, they had the best cherry trees-"

"Wait a temple? You were...a monk?" Mali questioned.

Kenta let out a loud laugh, "Ah no! I was in training there, to learn how to fight."

"You didn't learn how to fight here?" Mali asked wide eyed.

"Not exactly. I was born there so as soon as I could pick up a sword I was trained in Bushidō."

"Bushidō?" Mali cocked her head as she slurred on the words.

"It means Way of the Warrior." Kenta clarified

Mali's eyes brighten and she beamed, "Wait? Like a Samurai?"

Kenta laughed nervously, "Well not exactly, but kinda."

"I thought they didn't exist anymore."

"Officially they don't, not like they used to. But their methods are still taught." Kenta explained softly.

"Did you have the armor and everything?"

"No, I was still a trainee at the time. I think I was pretty close to getting my first steel sword though." Kenta pointed out.

"Why didn't you?" As soon as Mali's words left her mouth she felt bad. It may have been personal.

"Master Hasashi requested I come train for the Shirai Ryu." Kenta shrugged his shoulders. "I accepted it of course. I thought it would be an honor to train as a Shirai Ryu. I studied about them in my free time."

"Wow! So you must be really advanced." Mali admired.

"Nah, not really. I could handle myself with a sword, but hand to hand combat I'm pretty shitty." Kenta confessed sheepishly.

"Oh well um," Mali rubbed the back of her head, "We can learn together!"

Kenta smirked, "I like your attitude Mali. So what's your story?"

Mali gazed off, "Well, um my..." Her voice drifted off.

"I'm sorry. Should I not have asked?"

"No no. I just don't really know where to start. It's kind of long. I wouldn't want to bore you." Mali mumbled while playing with her fingers.

"Well," Kenta sat down on a bench, "I think anything someone says has the potential to be interesting so pop a squat." He patted the empty space next to him and gave Mali a welcoming smile.

She laughed softly as a small smile made its way onto her lips. She nodded her head quickly before occupying the space next to him.

* * *

Whoop all done! Sorry if this chapter seems kind of fillery I didn't intend on making it like that so I apologize. I thank you all for read and I hoped you enjoyed! If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions please let me know and be sure to review! Thanks again! Have a lovely day!


	9. Chapter 9

"So let me get this straight-" Kenta began, "Your dad is a telepathic spy who _fought_ in the NetherRealm Wars who is also friends with Master Hasashi and you and your twin brother are also telepaths who are now going to be trained as Shirai Ryu."

"Well, technically Takeda isn't a telepath or he hasn't shown any signs at least. Maybe he is, I'm not really sure..." Mali began mumbling.

"But _you_ can read minds, right?" Kenta questioned with a raised brow.

"Kinda-"

Kenta cut her off before she could finish, "That's pretty wicked, you know? Can you tell what I'm thinking?" Kenta narrowed his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows

"Um," Mali put her hands up, "It's not that simple, not when you're that loud-I'm mean your thought are that loud. I can tell you're excited and curious but other than that I don't know. A-And I can only do it for a little bit or else I get a headache and it also mostly happens when I meet someone knew. And it's not even consistent, especially when I get nervous or excited." Mali stammered quickly and nervously.

"Hey calm down there Jittery, it's okay. You don't have to explain it to me." Kenta paused before grinning widely, "Buuut, if I were to clear my mind and you concentrate then you might be able to tell what I'm thinking?"

Mali shrugged her shoulders, "I guess..?"

Mali looked to Kenta and noticed his puppy dog eyes and pleading smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "We can try."

"Oho Sweet!" He celebrated before clearing his voice, "Okay, I'm cool, clearing my mind." He breathed deeply.

"Just..think of something simple or something I won't regret knowing." Mali requested as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Got it, nothing embarrassing. Crap now I can't stop think about that stuff." Kenta groaned and Mali began to take her hands away from him. "No wait, okay back on track."

Mali eyed Kenta questioningly but shook it off. She closed her eyes and took a deep silent inhale of air. Her brow furrowed slightly as she attempted to concentrate only on Kenta's mind and not her own. Everything soon became calm and a delightful feeling of tranquility overcame her. She felt pins and needles run down her body as she became numb. She smiled slightly before opening her mind in search of Kenta's.

After a moment she opened her eyes. She removed her hands from him and sat up straight. "Your favorite color is green? You seemed more like a red guy to be honest." She murmured towards the end.

Kenta grinned brightly and grabbed Mali by the forearms, "Aha! You really can read minds!" You know, to be honest I kinda thought you were bluffing, but you're the real deal! Oh man if you can do that, you're dad must be super cool. And I bet he'll teach you too! Aw man that's awesome!"

Suddenly Kenta frowned and took his hands away from Mali. She looked to him with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Kenta you big idiot...!" He grumbled to himself before smacking himself on the head. "Gosh I must seem like a jackass."

"I don't understand." Mali cocked her head.

"I've been going on and on about how cool your dad is and how awesome it is to be a telepath and I've completely ignored the fact that you just lost your mom. I'm so sorry about your mom, Mali." Kenta confessed.

Mali, taken aback, leaned away from him slightly. "Oh, um, thank you." She replied quietly.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I'm not very good at these kind of things. I've never lost anyone before and-ugh I'm making it about me now!" Kenta smacked himself again.

Mali laughed slightly, "Now you're the one rambling. It sounds weird when it's not me."

Kenta raised a brow and leaned back questioningly, "Uh?"

"Sorry, it's just... It's actually nice that we're not focusing on the sadness. It's refreshing. And I kinda like talking about being a telepath, never thought I would but then again I never really had anyone to tell. It's actually pretty interesting seeing your reaction." Mali shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"You find me interesting?" Kenta questioned with a toothy smile.

Mali's lips parted slightly and color made its way to her cheeks, "Well, I find your _reaction_ is interesting..."

"What did you find me?"

"What?" Mali asked.

"When you first met me. You said that's when you really read minds." Kenta clarified. "So what did you think of me?"

Mali put her hand to her chin and gazed of to the floor, "Hmm, friendly, warm, and genuine. You gave me the impression you try to make friends with everyone you come across and if you get rejected you don't take it personally," Mali chuckled, "You think they're missing out so you feel bad for them."

"Makes sense doesn't it? I mean I don't want to brag but I think I'm pretty cool." Kenta laughed as he brought his hands up.

Mali smiled, "Sure sure..."

"You know," Kenta began, "I wonder if Master Hasashi knows, of course he knows, but anyway after all your training I think you would be great in the interrogation squad. I mean can't you just see it? We have a prisoner with valuable information acting all tough and they bring you in and you give the guy one look and say 'The hostages are located here' or something."

Mali laughed at Kenta's imaginative scenario, "I've never really thought about it like that and I don't know if I would have it in me. And besides I doubt Master Hasashi could teach me telepathy."

"Well yeah, but I'm sure your dad will come back and teach you all his tricks."

"You really think so?" Mali wondered.

"Totally! He'll definitely come back!" Kenta reassured.

The two were silent for a bit before Kenta broke their silence, "It is still pretty cool how he got to fight in the NetherRealm Wars."

Mali scoffed sarcastically, "It's not like I was alive to see any of it. All I know about it is the stuff I read and was told about."

"Fair enough." Kenta put his hands up, "But if you want I could tell you some stuff about it?"

Mali was heavily tempted by Kenta's offer, "Weren't you really young when it happened?"

"Yeah, but some of the higher ups from my home fought in it and they told me about it."

Mali bit the inside of her cheek and hummed softly in doubt, "As long as it isn't super depressing stuff."

"No no it's full of action and heroism!" Kenta practically jumped out of his seat.

"Okay okay just don't get too hyper about it." Mali smiled as he placed her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him.

Kenta grinned wildly and began to divulge in the many stories about his superior's experiences in the war.

-0-

"Alright now just hold still. This will only take a second, but don't move." Fox warned as he put his fingers on Takeda's bruised nose.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Takeda questioned concerned.

"I've done this countless times before. I'm a pro at this." Fox smiled.

"I'll be the judge of that after I see what my nose looks like." Takeda frowned.

"Okay in three, two...one!" Fox quickly snapped Takeda's nose into its original place causing his nose to emit a sickening crunching sound. Pain seared through his face and he quickly cupped his hands over his nose.

"Ouch! FFFFuck!" Takeda cursed under his breath; he half expected to hear a scolding for using such language but non came. He took his hands away from his nose and noticed small traces of flesh blood on his fingers. "Great..." He mumbled in annoyance.

"Here," Fox handed him a white cloth, "That's normal, it's just settling back into place. It's always good to pop in back into place as soon as possible or else it'll be really messed up."

Takeda gently put the cloth to his bleeding nose and sniffled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Fox sighed and put his hands in his lap, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Takeda mumbled against the cloth.

Fox turned to him with a puzzled look, "For breaking your nose and hurting you. I didn't think we would be sparring partners."

"I don't blame you. You were doing what you were told." Takeda responded with a small smile.

"I'm glad you see it that way, and everyone does get their asses kicked their first time." Fox sighed relieved

"Even you?"

"Especially me. How do you think I became an expert at fixing noses?" Fox scratched the back of his head.

"Well yours is rather hard to miss." Takeda spoke slyly.

"Watch it now. As easily as I fixed it, I can break it again." Fox playfully shoved Takeda's shoulder.

"I'll get you back for it, that's a promise." Takeda lightly taunted.

"Look at you, you're beginning to sound like a Shirai Ryu already." Fox laughed.

Takeda chuckled softly before letting out a long sigh. He began to relax back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. His thoughts went to Mali causing him to tense. Fox noticed and tapped his arm.

"Hey you okay?"

Takeda sighed and leaned forward, "I should go find Mali."

"You worried about her?"

"I'm always worried about her."

"I mean about her sparring?" Fox pointed out.

Takeda perked up slightly, "I hadn't really thought about it. Shit..." Takeda sat up and leaned forward, with his hands in his lap. His hands balled into tight fists and he took a sharp inhale of air.

Fox, taking notice, put his hand on Takeda's back, "You're not going to do anything crazy, right?" He tried to joke but it came off as awkward.

Takeda shook his head slowly, "There's nothing I really can do about it. And I'm not giving her enough credit. She's no longer the little twin who cries at the littlest things. Still, it's kinda hard not to see her as such."

"You seem close." Fox suggested.

"We are. I mean growing up we didn't have many friends besides each other. I don't know how things are here or where you are from, but having only a mom who wasn't married was pretty alienating. And those who didn't judge us for it still asked questions. We found it easier to just keep to ourselves." Takeda revealed.

Fox nodded understandingly, "You don't have to worry about with me or anyone here. We're all a band of misfits. But if anyone does say anything, I'll have your back."

Takeda looked up to Fox, "You would?"

"Sure, that's what friends do for each other."

Takeda found himself smiling like an idiot, "Yeah guess you're right."

"Now," Fox got up, "Wanna get something to eat? Your stomach is practically screaming."

"Is not." Takeda pouted.

"Sure sure, but you're still hungry right?" Fox smirked as he offered Takeda a hand.

Takeda exhaled with a smile and took Fox's hand, "Yeah."

-0-

Takeda and Fox casually walked through the Temple halls all the while Fox told Takeda experiences he had while training. Takeda listened with interest as Fox's stories were more intriguing than he thought they would be. Fox mentioned the Shirai Ryu's tasks and missions they had been on in extreme detail despite not partaking in them. He told Takeda about their strength and dedication they showed with each task they completed. Fox especially focused on their honor and its importance to everyone here. Yet, despite the violence this clan has seen, Fox described this place as a home and that all the Shirai Ryu were family with everyone relatively getting along. Takeda found that strange and yet somehow comforting in a way.

"So," Takeda spoke up, "after all your training is done you want to be a teacher here? Like classes with books and such?"

"Ha no, but we do have those, I'm more interested in being an instructor. Someone who teaches the trainees how to fight and use weapons." Fox explained.

"You get to choose that?" Takeda asked surprised.

"Kind of. Grandmaster will assign you as soon as you graduate from being a training student and as you progress you have some options. But once you hit Chujin you have more freedom of choice."

"Hm, seems like a lot of work." Takeda grumbled.

"It pays off though."

"But, let's say someone becomes Chujin or whatever can that person leave?" Takeda questioned apprehensively.

"If you mean leave the Shirai Ryu, then technically no. We are Shirai Ryu for life, but if you mean leave the Temple I suppose so but you might have hear the 'okay' from the Grandmaster first." Fox tried to answer the question as best as he could.

Takeda simple hummed in response and kept his gaze low. So he was bound to the Shirai Ryu for life. Surprisingly, it didn't upset him. If what Fox had told him was true then life here didn't seem so horrible even though he does not care for Hanzo. Fox had explained everyone's demeanor here was always outputting for new trainees as they weren't used to it. But Fox also told him that once everyone sits down to relax they weren't so intimidating. It was almost something Takeda would have to see to believe. Yet, Takeda knew he was being stubborn, in fact, there wasn't a time here where he wasn't. Though, he liked to think his stubbornness was justified.

Takeda brought up his gaze and his curiosity peaked upon seeing Mali and the boy from earlier sitting and chatting on a bench. She seemed to be doing the listening as the boy chatted his mouth off. Takeda couldn't tell if she was enjoying it or not seeing as how he could only see a profile view of her. Takeda frowned and picked up his pace with Fox close behind.

Mali turned her head around and saw him charging her way. She smiled and waved at him before quickly pulling the boy off the bench and dragging him towards Takeda and Fox. Takeda came to an abrupt stop as Mali blocked his path.

She opened her mouth to greet him, but stopped as she took a closer look at his face. Her eyes widened and she touched his chin lightly, "What happened?"

She turned her attention to Fox and threw him a stern look, "Did you do this?" She crinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips as she leaned towards Fox.

Fox put his hands up in defense, "I can explain-"

"You better! Takeda doesn't like to fight people so he wouldn't be able to defend himself! You picking on people who don't know how to fight?" Mali accused.

Takeda's cheeks flushed pink as Mali spoke and he brought his finger tips to his forehead. "Mali, it was a training exercise." Takeda spoke up in a mumble.

"Sparring actually." Fox clarified.

"Sparring? Why would you agree to that?" She questioned turning to Takeda.

"I didn't really have a choice and besides Fox fixed me up right after and apologized." Takeda attempted to defend his friend.

Mali quickly turned back to Fox and stared at him intently before relaxing, "Alright fine. Sorry Fox..." She sheepishly apologized.

"No harm done." Fox smiled.

Mali smiled, "Oh!" she turned to the boy standing next to her, "This is my friend-I can call you friend, right?" she asked him quietly.

He smiled and gave her a nod causing her eyes to light up. She clasped her hands together in glee and continued speaking, "My friend, Kenta!"

Takeda eyed him up and down. Now that he was up close Takeda could identify him. He looked like someone you would see on the cover of a magazine when he was older. _A real 'pretty boy'_ Takeda thought with a frown. Takeda was familiar with his type, thinking they were cool and better than everyone else and that drove Takeda crazy.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, Tahkayda-shit sorry, Takeda. If you lived in Japan it would be pronounced that way, but you don't so my bad."

Takeda scowled at Kenta, but Kenta didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Mali has only said nice things about you."

Takeda quickly shifted his gaze to Mali then back to Kenta. "Okay." He replied dryly.

Kenta gave him a smile despite Takeda's off putting tone, much to Takeda's rising annoyance. Takeda noticed Mali's death glare she was giving him and sighed. He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you too..."

Kenta eagerly shook it before turning his attention to Fox. "Hey Fox! Long time no talk!"

He threw his hand at Fox and Fox caught it. "Yeah, how are those jokes coming along?"

"Oh man, they're great! You wanna hear one?"

Fox laughed nervously, "Ah no I'm good thanks."

"You two already know each other? Great! That makes things so much easier! I was thinking the four of us would be great friends!" Mali spoke in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah, like the three musketeers, except there are four of us so we'd be more like a barbershop quartet which is still pretty cool!" Kenta chimed in.

Takeda had to stop himself from hitting himself on the head. _Now there are two ramblers in the bunch_ , he thought with a small groan.

Fox laughed loudly, "What are we gonna call ourselves? The Shirai Ryu Quartet?"

Takeda's gave Fox a 'don't encourage them' look but Fox only shrugged and smiled and Takeda had to admit it was kind of funny but he'd never show it. "Let's just go get something to eat, okay?" Takeda suggested.

"I like that idea? What about you two?" Fox asked Mali and Kenta. Kenta gave a thumbs up and Mali nodded happily.

The group began to turn down the hallway but stopped once they saw Master Hasashi approach them. Kenta and Fox immediately bowed as Master Hasashi stood in front of them. Mali's eyes shifted awkwardly and she hastily bowed, pulling Takeda down with her.

"Grandmaster." Fox greeted.

Master Hasashi nodded and motioned for everyone to stand up. Takeda rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled which only caused him to receive a sharp elbow to side from Mali.

Master Hasashi turned his attention towards Mali, "I see you are already acquainted with Kenta."

Mali looked up to him, but upon seeing his glaring eyes she looked back down again. "Yes...Master Hasashi." She added quickly.

"That makes this less complicated seeing as you two will be sparring partners." Master Hasashi informed.

Mali felt a pit in her stomach open up and being to swallow her, "B-But I've never fought anyone before. Well except that man in the woods, but I only hit him with a rock and he had it coming...but I don't know how to fight.

"This is how you will learn."

"Master Hasashi, with all due respect, Mali and I are friends now and I don't think this would be beneficial to our friendship." Kenta attempted to reason.

"The bond one forms as warriors is stronger than any friendship." Master Hasashi spoke before holding his arm out motioning for the door.

Mali sighed silently and began walking in the direction Master Hasashi motion to. Suddenly she felt two hands grip her arms and spin her around. She felt dizzy but her vision quickly focused on Takeda's face.

"Listen Mali, I know it seems scary, I was scared too. But we are both stronger than we give ourselves credit. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, it sucks at first but soon we'll be strong, strong enough to protect each other. And besides, I doubt pretty boy here has any moves." Takeda glared at Kenta causing Kenta to visibly gulp.

Mali laughed lightly and shoved Takeda playfully, "Stop you meanie." she paused and smiled at him, "Thanks. I'll join you after okay? Hopefully grab something to eat."

"I'll save you a spot." Takeda promised.

Mali suddenly gave wrapped Takeda in a tight embrace. It was swift yet comforting which both appreciated. Mali felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Fox, "You'll do great kid." He encouraged with a smile. Mali gave him a nod in appreciation before turning back to Master Hasashi. She sighed reluctantly and gave one look over her shoulder as she and Kenta followed Master Hasashi out the door.

-0-

Mali stood across from Kenta, awkwardly playing with her fingers as they stared at each other. To say she was nervous was an understatement and it didn't help with Master Hasashi's glaring eyes baring into her. She noticed Kenta began lightly scratching his temple as he looked her, eyes wanting to tell her something. She rose a brow in confusion. He narrowed his eyes before beginning to lightly tap on his temple. Mali's lips parted slightly and nodded subtlety. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to establish contact with any trace of coherent thought. She tried to stabilize her emotions as she searched. It came slow and quiet. _I..-swing-left,_ was what she was able to decipher, but it was enough. He was trying to warn her about his first move so she could have a fighting chance. She couldn't help but smile at his act of kindness, but Kenta continued to tap his temple. She searched for further thoughts and heard, _'Keep..-listening..-fight'._ She understood it as she would need to keep her connection to his mind during the fight. She gulped in nervousness. It seemed like an impossible task, but she would have to try.

"Fight!" Master Hasashi shouted suddenly.

Mali almost jumped at his raised voice but didn't have time seeing as how Kenta was already lunging at her. She remembered his warning and swiftly moved out of the way. Kenta spun himself around. _Right,_ she heard giving her a small window of opportunity, which she gladly took. _Kick,_ she heard his thoughts call out to her again, only this time the manor of it was more of an order. He wanted her to hit him. She brought up her leg and thrust it into Kenta's back. She heard him groan and she gasped.

"Sor-" She began to apologize but was cut off as she felt her legs weaken and collapse as Kenta swept them. She landed sharply on her arm causing pain to pang through her body in one motion. She lay there and moaned softly.

"Kenta wins." Master Hasashi spoke.

Kenta helped her up and gave her a puzzled look. She smiled at him softly but said nothing. She thought that would be the end of it but upon seeing Kenta return to fighting position she knew there was still more to come. However, the pain in her body was nothing compared to the pain in her mind. She couldn't keep the connection going for long.

"Fight!" Master Hasashi commanded. Kenta leaped towards her, fists raised. _'Right.'_ She responded accordingly and maneuvered away from his fist. _Riiggh_ , her thoughts distorted Kenta's warning and she felt a fist collide with her side. She whimpered in pain and grabbed at her side. Kenta hesitated and loosened up.

"Kenta!" Master Hasashi warned.

Kenta looked regrettably back to Mali and swung his fist again. _Le-tf-,_ came another distorted warning, but it had the same result.

Mali could no longer hear anything from Kenta, her mind was swelling too much to even recognize her own thoughts. She touched her head lightly and groaned. She closed her eyes hoping it would provide some sort of relief, but non came. Suddenly, she felt a fist collide with her right eye socket. She crashed back onto the stone floor and heard ringing in her ears.

"Kenta wins." Master Hasashi spoke with distaste lingering in his words.

Kenta rushed to Mali and helped her sit up, "Hey? Mali? You okay?"

"Ugh, my head." Mali groaned as she sat up.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's not your fault Kenta. I overestimated what I could do." Mali weakly smiled at him.

"Get yourselves cleaned up. I'll be back." Master Hasashi spoke lowly before walking away.

Mali followed him with her eyes before turning back to Kenta, "He seems angry."

"He always looks like that."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Kenta smiled as he helped her to her feet.

-0-

Mali flinched as Kenta brought up the cold towel to her eye, "That stings!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry." Kenta apologized. He pulled the towel away and looked at her eye, "Shit it's already bruising."

"Is my eye going to get all puffy?" Mali asked.

"No, just really really purple. But purple seems like your color so I think you'll rock it."

Mali laughed at his comment, but stopped seeing Kenta's somber expression. "Kenta, don't look so sad. This is what had to happen. I really appreciate what you did for me back there, but I'm just not strong enough to establish something like that."

"Still doesn't make me feel better about punching you in the face." Kenta sighed.

Mali shrugged, "I'll treat it as a wake up call. My first step to becoming Shirai Ryu."

The door slid open to reveal Master Hasashi standing in its frame. Mali and Kenta leapt up and bowed. Master Hasashi brought his attention to Mali. "Follow me to the training room."

Mali stiffened and looked to Kenta then back to Master Hasashi. She looked down to the ground as she approached him; she could feel him staring down at her.

-0-

Master Hasashi slid open the door to the training room, revealing an all too familiar sight. In the middle of the room was a rope tied to the high ceiling, except this time there were no padding in case of a fall and no knots in the rope for support. Mali felt a small push to her back signalling her to step forward. She took the hint and sheepishly entered the training room.

"You are not your father." Master Hasashi began.

"Pardon-"

"You are not your father, not yet. Your telepathy is nothing more than an invasion of privacy. Its uses are severely limited and have consequences that would distract and leave you open for attack. Your time here will be focused on fighting not on mind games." He informed rather harshly.

Mali bit her lip and frowned in shame.

"Now," He extended his arm to the rope, "show me what you can do, little one."

She looked up to the rope and sighed. She gripped it tightly and hopped up on it. She shrieked quietly as she slid back down. She felt the heat in her cheeks rise. She tried to pull herself up again but she made the mistake of looking over her shoulder to see Master Hasashi's glaring eyes.

"I can't with you watching me like that..." She spoke softly, but Master Hasashi only scowled and furrowed his brow. Mali quickly whipped her head around and continued to try and pull herself up the rope. Her feet kept slipping as she climbed causing her to slide down bit by bit.

She felt her hands burn and she knew they could be full of blisters and calluses. "It's impossible without the knots in the ropes. I wasn't even able to climb it with them, how can I do it now?" She exclaimed in frustration.

Master Hasashi scowled and uncrossed his arms, "Would you be more motivated if I set lose a pack of hungry leopards at your feet? Or perhaps if I light the floor on fire? Would you then be more inclined to climb?"

Mali frowned at his words, "I-I'm trying...!"

"You should not be trying you should be accomplishing, aspiring to complete this simple task."

"It's n-not that simple for so-someone like me!"

"Someone like you? You are Shirai Ryu! You will not run from this, you will fight your fear and weakness!"

"S-Stop yelling at me!" Mali cried.

"Then begin climbing!"

Mali closed her eyes tight and whimpered.

"How do you expect to climb when your eyes are closed?" Master Hasashi glared.

She opened her eyes and looked up the ceiling where the rope hung. She reached her hand up, grabbing the area above her. She shakily pulled herself up, but tripped on her own feet causing her to let go of rope and fall to the ground. She landed on the ground harshly. She bit her lip and hung her head in her knees. She tried to keep her sobs controlled as she tried to disappear.

Master Hasashi sighed and approached the sobbing girl. He reached out to her, but stopped himself. He furrowed his brow and pulled his hand back. "You are too afraid of falling instead concentrating on your movements and the placement of you hands and feet." He paused and inhaled slowly, "You disappointment me. Don't let it happen again."

Mali's eyed widen and she gasped. She felt empty and sick. It was so strange how a stranger's words could affect her.

"I would suggest getting something to eat. We're done for the day."

-0-

Takeda eyed the door the mess hall as he poked his food.

"Staring at the door is not going to make her magically appear." Fox said before stuffing his face with rice.

Takeda sighed and put his chopsticks down. He leaned on his elbows and held his chin in his palms, "I know. I just don't want to miss her coming in."

"Doesn't look like you'll have to wait anymore because here comes Kenta." Fox informed with a smile.

Takeda perked up and low and behold, Kenta was walking through the door. Takeda quickly got up, passing through the crowd of Shirai Ryu, with Fox following close behind. He stood in front of Kenta, blocking his path. He looked behind him and to the side of him, but he didn't see his sister.

"Hey, Kenta-" Fox began to greet.

"Where's my sister?" Takeda questioned.

"Master Hasashi took her to a training room." Kenta said.

"What? Why!" Takeda's voice rose.

"I-I don't know! We had just finished sparing and I was cleaning up her bruised eye-"

Takeda flinched at his words and his hands balled into fists, "You gave my sister a _black eye_?!'

Kenta brought his hands up in defense, "It was an accident and it's more of just a bruised eye."

"Oh wow what a difference!" Takeda mocked.

"Girls girls! Your both pretty." Fox tried to diffuse the rising tension with humor, but to no avail

"She's fine, you know? She told me herself."

"Those are empty words." Takeda spat.

Kenta sighed and put his hands on his hip, "Listen Takeda-"

"Surprised you got my name right." Takeda interrupted, but Kenta ignored him.

"I know you think I'm an asshole, you don't need to be a telepath to know that, but Mali's my friend-"

"You've known her for what? Mere hours? I've known her for _eight years_." Takeda interrupted again.

"This isn't a competition and just let me finish," Kenta sighed, "All I'm saying is do you really think I liked having to beat up my friend? Do you think I am happy she is my sparring partners? I hated having to hit my friend and the worst part is she just okay with me beating her up. Just ask Fox, it's the same."

Takeda looked to Fox who gave him a sad smile. Kenta gently pushed past Takeda who stood there mouth ajar. Takeda sighed, he knew he was being a jerk and that Kenta didn't deserve that. Takeda sucked up his pride and turned to follow Kenta.

"Hey Kenta," He called out. Kenta turned around to face him. Takeda inhaled slowly and with a quick exhale extended his hand towards Kenta.

He smiled brightly and gladly took Takeda's hand. "I was about to grab some fruitpops from the back. You want to join me?"

Takeda shrugged and smiled, "Sure, but we'll need to grab four of them."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

-0-

Mali rubbed her eye and winced, forgetting that one of them was bruised. She sniffled one last time before entering the mess hall. She kept her gaze low as she scanned over the crowd of Shirai Ryu. She noticed Kenta, Fox and Takeda waving her down. She smiled softly before approaching her.

"Hey Mali! We saved you a fruitpop and it hasn't melted yet, but I don't know how it will last so you should hurry." Kenta greeted shoving the frozen treat to her, but she turned it away.

"So how did it go Mali?" Fox questioned.

"Alright." She answered simply.

"Why did Hanzo want to see you after sparring?" Takeda asked worriedly. "What did he want? What did he do?"

Mali kept quiet for awhile before beginning to sniffle again. "He hates me..." She whispered.

The three boys looked at each with concern before turning their attention back to Mali. Takeda put his hands on the table and stood up, "What happened?!"

"He...He said he was disappointed in me because I couldn't climb the rope. I know I did bad but he didn't have to be so mean."

"Who does he think he is?! I'm marching over to him right now!" Takeda stated, but Fox pulled him down by his vest.

"That would not be the best of ideas. Mali, I understand why you're upset, Grandmaster is a ruthless teacher but he means well." Fox comforted.

"Yeah, I mean on my first day he threatened to put me on top of mountains with nothing but a wooden stick." Kenta told.

"Not helping, Kenta." Fox glared at him.

"You know what Mali," Takeda put his hands on her shoulders you're not a disappointment and you're gonna show him-prove him that. He underestimates your strength, but I don't. You cannot be broken, Mali because you and I are made of steel." Takeda smiled determinedly.

Mali sniffled with a smile, "I think I'd like that fruitpop now."

Kenta gladly handed it to her and the four of them gradually started to chat and laugh putting the tiring day behind them.

* * *

And another chapter completed! Another heads up is that I will be going on short vacation, but will continue to try and work on future chapters. Also, there will one more chapter with Takeda and Mali as eight year olds then I will be aging them up. I'm trying to move things along now that they have established friendships and such.

Sorry this chapter was very dialogue heavy, but I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns let me know and feel free to review!


	10. Update

I just wanted to give a quick update regarding the next chapter of Tall Grass. I plan to be back in town next week. It has been very long without an update and I don't want those who are enjoying the story to wait a long time. So I plan posting the next chapter around the 13th-15th of July assuming everything goes well. I'm really sorry about this wait and if those dates are too long, but please bear with me. I hope those who read this are having a lovely day!

-Rose


	11. Chapter 10

Takeda, Mali, Kenta, and Fox placed their trays onto the slightly cluttered bin before beginning to walk back to shared rooms. While walking, they continued their small chats and laughs, which gradually grew louder much to the annoyance of fellow passing Shirai Ryu.

"Oh," Mali changing the pace, "I should warn you Takeda, Master Hasashi is challenging me to climb the rope which was the thing I had the hardest time on during the obstacle course-"

"Yeah and?" Takeda interrupted with curiosity.

"What I'm saying is if Master Hasashi is having me do what I was weakest at then he will for you too."

"Maybe...I mean probably not right? Maybe it's just a coincident. Maybe the first task for everyone is climbing the rope?" Takeda responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mmm, actually the first thing I remember doing was the balance beams." Fox revealed.

"Mine were the hurdles." Kenta yawned with a stretch of his arms.

Takeda groaned, "And let me guess those were the things that were hardest for you."

Kenta and Fox smiled sheepishly but said nothing.

"But," Mali spoke up again, "It wasn't quite the same as before."

"What do you mean?" Takeda questioned brows raised.

"It was harder like-the rope doesn't have knots on it for support. I don't understand it." Mali expressed.

"If you couldn't climb the rope in the first place then how are you supposed to do it without the support?" Takeda absentmindedly wondered.

Mali pursed her lips and narrowed her brow in annoyance, "Exactly..."

"What did you have most trouble on, Takeda?" Kenta asked.

"The dodging panels." Mali answered for him.

Takeda shot Mali a look before sighing, "Yes, the dodging panels."

"Wonder what the Grandmaster will do make that harder." Fox pondered with a finger to his chin.

"Maybe it is already difficult enough." Takeda suggested.

"Hah yeah right." Kenta blurted out earning a sharp shove from Mali.

Takeda shot him a menacing glare that made Kenta turn cold. "Ooorr Not! I-I'm sure it was very challenging as far as dodging panels go!"

Fox shook his head and rolled his eyes at Kenta's attempted recover, "Look," he placed his hand on Takeda's shoulder, "let's just all take a step back and have a good night's sleep. All these nerves aren't good for trying to sleep so let's just all take a deep breath."

Fox inhaled slowly while the other three gave him a questioning look. Fox frowned and sighed, "It's called relaxation exercises. You should all give it a try."

"Duly noted." Takeda smirked.

"Whatever," Fox brushed him off, "Let's just go to bed alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. I think I can hear my bed calling me." Kenta practically chimed.

Mali smiled but noticed Takeda's worried frown. She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and was welcomed by a kind smile. He smiled lightly before placing his hand on top of hers. Her smile widened and her eyes beamed brightly. Takeda relaxed his shoulders and gave Mali's hand a light squeeze before gently pulling away.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Mali spoke up before Takeda climbed into his bed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, if it's making you worried, I mean that wasn't my intention." Mali apologized.

"Hey, it's fine. I should actually thank you for the heads up."

"Oh no problem." Mali replied awkwardly.

"Now you should get some sleep too. Don't want you sleeping in." He joked.

"You're one to talk!" Mai flustered.

"Yeah yeah, but seriously get some sleep." Takeda smiled.

"The same goes to you. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Of course. Now, goodnight Mali."

"Night Takeda!"

The twins went their separate ways and began to drift into an easier slumber than the night before.

-0-

"Now bring your arm up at an angle." The instructor explained to the sparring Shirai Ryu. "Take it slow, this is just to show the movements. Now practice what I have shown you thus far."

Takeda absentmindedly brought his arms up defensively as Fox struck them in a slow and relaxed motion. He sighed quietly as he stared off to the door.

"Takeda? You okay?" Fox questioned.

"Hm?" Takeda turned towards him.

"You've been staring at that door for an hour."

"I have?"

"Uh yeah." Fox laughed.

"Sorry I guess I'm just paranoid." Takeda mumbled.

"About?" Fox asked as they continued to practice.

"Well it's already halfway through the day and I still haven't seen him."

"Who? The Grandmaster?"

"Yeah. I mean he brought Mali out again but hasn't even mentioned anything to me about my training." Takeda explained gesturing over to Kenta who had to practice with the instructor in Mali's absence.

"Perhaps it was challenging enough." Fox reasoned.

Takeda exhaled sharply, "Yeah no. I just told myself that to make me feel better."

"Why are you stressing about it so much? I don't quite understand why you're so eager about it."

"I'm not eager, I just don't like all the anticipation from it. I mean he should know Mali would tell me about it right? So he should assume I know what's coming so just get it over with already." Takeda vented with frustration.

"Careful what you wish for." Fox said nudging his head towards the door.

Takeda turned peaked over his shoulder and saw Hanzo standing behind a slouching Mali. Her eyes were low and her lips hung slightly to the side. Takeda saw Hanzo lightly push Mali on the back encouraging her to enter the room. The instructor, upon noticing, held out his arm to Kenta wanting him to retrieve his partner. Kenta approached her with a smile and a wave causing Mali to brighten her demeanor.

Kenta escorted her to an empty spot in the room, but as the passed Takeda and Fox, Takeda lightly grabbed Mali's arm. She turned around surprised but softened when she realized it was only Takeda.

"So, how did it go?" Takeda asked quietly.

Mali sighed, "Let's see, made me feel embarrassed, was very strict and I fell off the rope five times in one minute."

"Well at least you didn't cry this time." Kenta tried to brighten the mood.

The three friends looked to Kenta with annoyance.

"Sorry for trying to stay positive." Kenta grumbled.

Takeda brought his attention back towards Hanzo but was surprised to see him staring at him with narrowed eyes. Takeda glared at him and pursed him lips.

"Looks like you're about to get your wish Takeda." Fox joked.

"Shut up.." Takeda said nudging him with his elbow, but Fox only laughed. He saw Hanzo step into the room an begin to approach him.

"Good luck Takeda." Mali whispered with a smile.

Takeda nodded before walking towards Hanzo. Hanzo looked down to him with a stone expression causing Takeda to glare up to him. They stared at each other in silence neither one of them daring to break their gaze. Takeda heard Hanzo sigh quietly before turning around and walking back towards the door.

Takeda's eyes widened in confusion. He looked back to his three friends who were shooing him to follow. Takeda gulped silently before tailing after Hanzo who did not acknowledge his presence.

Takeda glared at Hanzo's back as they continued to walk in silence much to Takeda's annoyance. He crinkled his nose as he continued to narrow his brow. He was getting irritated at the prolonged silence and the lack of acknowledge from Hanzo's end. Takeda was positive he was going to be brought to more dodging panels so he thought there was no need for all this built up anxiety.

Takeda took a deep breath, "Hey!"

Hanzo ignored Takeda's outburst and continued walking.

Takeda's face flushed and he grunted in frustration. "I know you going to have pass the dodging panels, it's not a surprise so you should just come out and tell me instead of all the 'mysterious' silence." Takeda stressed with a red face.

Hanzo looked over his shoulder, "If you already know where you are going then there is no need for me to explain it."

Takeda groaned, "Well what if I was wrong?"

"You're not so there is no need for explanations."

Takeda rolled his eyes and curled his fingers before releasing them. _He is so...weird!_ he thought to himself but kept quiet as his attempt at breaking the silence proved fruitless.

Hanzo stepped to the side and slid open a door. Takeda quickly glanced up at him before entering the room. Immediately upon entering, Takeda noticed the gray stationary dodging panels in the center of room. His sister had been right, he would need to overcome them. Yet, upon his examination of them, nothing seemed different. They looked the same as the ones he first encountered, in fact, Takeda believed these were taken straight from the training room. What kind of game is this _What kind of game is this?_ he thought. However, it soon occurred to him that maybe the changes were ones that could not be seen or rather seen so easily. A dreadful thought made its way into his head about the walls being serrated instead of smooth. That sent a nasty chill down Takeda's spine and he shivered in disgust. He had heard time and time again hoe Hanzo was a very tough teacher, but razor sharp dodging panels there was no way he was _that_ crazy or at least Takeda hoped so.

Suddenly, Takeda heard a strange noise that sounded like metal turning and a dull clicking sound. He was about to turn to Hanzo, but noticed the dodge panels slowly begin to turn. His eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped. Takeda wanted to turn around and lash out to Hanzo. Yell at him at how this was impossible and unfair. But Takeda would do no such thing. His precious outbursts had only gotten him a gold glare or a short reply. So Takeda sucked up his pride and remained silent and made his face turn to stone.

"You may begin." He heard Hanzo command from behind him.

Takeda began to run at the moving panels but slowed upon his remembrance of his past experience. He approached the first panel and hugged the wall tightly as it spun. He quickly then attempted to move past the next one but was slammed back and thrown out of its way. He shook his head and grit his teeth. He pushed himself up and began to enter from the side. _Crash._ He came into harsh contact with another one of the revolving panels, but continued to push forwards. Yet, Takeda made no progress as the panels banged and crashed into him causing him to be at the mercy of the panels movements. Takeda's head felt dizzy and could feel the bruises forming but he still tried to push past the revolving walls. Yet again he was thrown out of the panels and landed on his stomach. Takeda balled his fists and shook in anger.

"Enough." Hanzo spoke up.

Takeda groaned and strenuously got to his feet. He tried his best to control his breathing and kept his head hung low.

"Your anger mislead your judgement. Emotions can provide much motive but they need control, which you do not have." Hanzo critiqued. "You made the same mistakes as before which is disappointing.."

Takeda began to block out Hanzo's criticism, but his anger still rose. He grit his teeth and dug his finger nails into his palm as he clenched his fists. He let out a frustrated grunt and quickly thrust his fist towards Hanzo, but he quickly caught Takeda's tiny fist in his hand.

Takeda gasped at realizing what he had done and stared up at Hanzo with wide eyes. He said nothing as he stared down at Takeda with unreadable eyes. Takeda's fist relaxed and Hanzo let Takeda's hand fall to the side.

Takeda quickly pushed past Hanzo and left the room before either of them said another word.

-0-

"Kyah!" Mali shouted as she punched the straw dummy in the chest. She then brought her leg up and kicked at its neck. She wobbled as her leg made contact causing her to wave her arms to try an establish balance. It didn't work. She fell back with a small thud.

"Your form is good, but I think shout 'Whoya' would be better." Kenta jested from behind.

Mali whipped her head around and puffed her cheeks, "Ahaha.."

"It's true." Fox piped up, "It's all in the war cry."

"Don't encourage him!" Mali scolded as she rose to her feet. "Now, I have to concentrate." She said to no one in particular as she began to train once more.

"You know," Kenta yawned with a stretch, "You don't have to be practicing right now. It's more of a breather period, you know like jogging on the track, meditation and stuff."

"Will I get in trouble?" She inquired.

"No but-"

"Then I'll happily train."

"There's no shame in that, Kenta. You should probably take some notes." Fox smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" Kenta narrowed his eyes.

"You look like you're going to hit me. Too bad you can't hit the blind side of a Lin Kuei." Fox taunted.

"Jerk!" Kenta retorted.

"Hush you two! I am trying to concentrate." Mali complained.

"How much concentration do you need? It's not like the training dummy can move or hit back." Kenta said.

Mali looked to Kenta with an awful death glare and Kenta swore he could see a venomous aura rise her body.

"Haha just kidding! Totally see your need for concentration!" He spoke quickly but it did not appease her stare. "Hey Fox, let's go meditate or jog."

"Wha-"

"Glad you agree! Let's go!" Kenta said as he pushed Fox out of the courtyard.

Mali watched the pair leave in haste while she exhaled a sigh of relief. "Finally some peace and quiet." She practically hummed.

She turned her attention back to the tattered opponent in front of her. She readied herself and continued battering the innocent training dummy.

-0-

Mali grinned happily over the sight of the torn and dilapidated dummy laying on the ground. In her mind this was a victory even if it couldn't actually fight back or defend itself. This was helping her learn and improving her flexibility. Yet, even though she was pleased at her solitude she now needed a partner to practice what she had learned earlier today. However, there was no one around who was in her class. Everyone around was highly advanced and working with weapons and Mali wanted to avoid being cut or stabbed.

She hummed in thought but smiled seeing Takeda walking sluggishly from across the courtyard. Surely he would help her. She skipped towards him with a smile, "Hello Takeda!"

"Hey." He greeted monotonously.

"Are you okay?" She questioned while scanning him over. Her eyes widened when she noticed some bruises on his arms. "What happened?!"

"Training with the Grandmaster." Takeda revealed.

"What? Did something go wrong?"

"That's an understatement." Takeda sighed. Mali remained quiet wanting Takeda to continue which earned a long sigh from him.

"You were right. He brought me to dodging panels and they were much harder than last time. And, no surprise, I sucked and couldn't do it. I got so mad and frustrated that I kept failing because I know I can do it!" the anger rose in his tone, "And when he began to critique me...I tried to punch him."

Mali gasped, "You what? Is that...is that why you have all the bruises?"

"No, those were from the dodging panels."

"Thank goodness." She sighed.

"But now I don't think its my failure that's getting to me."

"Oh?" Mali cocked her head.

"I think it's because..I...tried to hit him." Takeda spoke awkwardly.

"You feel guilty for trying to hit him?"

"I guess..yeah."

Mali was silent for a moment and looked like she was in deep thought, "Then, why don't you apologize?"

"Ap-Apol-Apologize?" Takeda shuttered.

"Yes, don't you think it would make you feel better? You know, like get it off your chest?"

"Well _maybe_ but I don't know where to find him so..." Takeda excused.

"Let's go ask Fox and Kenta. I'm sure they'd know."

"But-" Mali grabbed Takeda's arm and pulled him along.

"They might be grabbing a bite to eat so we'll check the mess hall." Mali announced.

Takeda was secretly hoping they wouldn't be there, but he was wrong.

-0-

"Hey guys!" Mali greeted warmly while Takeda stayed behind her.

"What's up?" Kenta replied with a mouth full of rice earning a glare from Fox.

"Glad to see you could join us." Fox smiled.

"Actually we won't be staying. We're trying to find Master Hasashi so Takeda can apologize." Mali said casually.

Takeda's face flushed red and his eyes widened. "Mali...!" He whispered under his breath.

Kenta nearly spit out his rice, "Oh this I gotta hear."

"Well-" Mali began but Takeda pushed in front of her.

"It's a long story and I would really appreciate if you two could tell us were he is so we can get going." Takeda spoke in haste almost jumbling his words.

"You could try the garden, he usually goes there for meditation. Though I don't think he likes to be interrupted." Fox explained.

"You hear that Mali, doesn't like to be interrupted. Looks like we can't go and we can put this behind us and never speak of this again." Takeda reasoned with a forced smile.

Mali cocked her brow and pursed her lips, "I'm sure he won't mind especially if it's an apology. Thanks for the information Fox."

"Pleas-" Takeda began only to be forcefully pulled away by Mali. Takeda could see his two friends waving at him and holding in laughter which made his cheeks go red. But, he was helpless to Mali's determination.

The twins stumbled into the garden and looked around. Mali tugged on Takeda's shirt and pointed to the back of Master Hasashi who was sitting in silence. Takeda rolled his eyes and leaned on his heels. Mali pushed him forward slightly which caused him to turn around and give her a look. She shooed him to go forward but he shook his head.

"Do you two need something?" Master Hasashi spoke up causing the twins to stiffen. Mali looked to Takeda and nudged her head forward. Takeda sighed defeated.

"Um Hanz- I mean Grandmaster. I just wanted too..." he trailed off, "I wanted to say I'm sor..sorry for trying to hit you earlier." Takeda finally spat out. "I was really frustrated and was taking it out on you and I know what you said about emotions and I promise I'll try to work on them." He finished strongly.

Master Hasashi looked over his shoulder, "I understand and thank you for apologizing."

Takeda sighed relieved and Mali felt a sudden surge of self confidence and ambition. "Pardon me if I'm out of line but, we won't try to work on our weaknesses we will over come them."

Master Hasashi turned his gaze to her, "Prove it."

"We will! Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but we will show you we are strong." Mali stated.

Takeda looked to his sister in surprise. He had rarely heard her become so passionate, and was frankly surprised she spoke to Hanzo with suck confidence.

Master Hasashi smiled ever so slightly, "I look forward to seeing that."

-0-

The twins sat next to each other as they ate. Fox and Kenta had already left and went off to do their own tasks before the day ends. Takeda looked to Mali who was smiling contently. He was still a bit confused on Mali's statement to Hanzo and even about his own willingness to apologize.

"It's kind like..." Takeda drifted off.

Mali turned to him is confusion, "Like what?"

"Kinda like we traded places. I was all apologetic and you were bold." Takeda explained.

Mali let a small laugh and gently pushed him, "Haha that's so silly."

"But it's kind of true though, right?"

"I just think we are learning from each other." Mali smiled.

"Good because I think being bold and hot-headed is more fun." Takeda laughed.

"Are you calling me boring?"

"No, I just like being a rambunctious twin and you as the level-headed one." Takeda smiled.

"We all have our movements." Mali shrugged happily. "But you know, I think-no, this place is good for us."

"I..I think I can agree with that."

"Really?" Mali grinned.

"Yeah, I don't feel so lonely anymore." Takeda confessed.

Mali tightly wrapped her arms around her brother, "I'm so glad because I really like it here, but if you were sad then I would feel guilty."

Takeda laughed, "Looks like you're back to your old self."

Mali frowned and playfully shoved him, "Way to ruin the moment!"

"It's what I do."

The twins shared many more laughs and smiles that day and eventually they met up with Kenta and Fox to share even more. The four of them gleefully enjoyed each other's company and talked each part of their day. Kenta and Fox were eager to hear the story about why Takeda would want to apologize and slowly but surely Takeda opened up and shared his tale. Fox and Kenta were at first shocked at his outburst but it only lead to harmless laughter and slowly Takeda began to laugh at it too. However, the four friends knew the day was ending and it was time to end their adventure for the time being. The twins' worry about living her and the attitude of their new 'family' began diminish that night and faded away as each day passed.

They became more adjusted to their new life and became familiarized with their schedule and routine. They were even introduced to bokken and were evaluated on which type of bokken they would be training with. Takeda passed with the shoto style as the used his other hand for blocking during the evaluation. Mali was assigned the tantō style as when her oppenant broke her bokken in half she was able to defend herself much easier with two halves rather than the whole. Yet, with this brought separation with the twins. Their days were busy and each used their free time in different ways. This is no way meant they began to grew far apart, it meant they were no longer attached at the hip. Although as the days pasts they grew stronger and learned much both twins still could not overcome their personal challenge Master Hasashi had given them. They both have come very close to completing them but it was never enough. The blame for this could be their desire to excel in training or their studies. Either way both knew Master Hasashi would not tolerate excuses.

Takeda did not care for these worries at the moment. He was exhausted from his previous training and sparring he had with Fox. He carefully and quietly walked to the trainee communal area hoping to sneak in a quick nap. It was a breather period and he should technically be working on his studies, but he never heard any rules for what he should be doing. So he figured on little nap wouldn't hurt and there would be no one around to see him.

He sighed happily as he approached his bed but as he began to climb in he noticed his bed sheet had been removed. Takeda blinked in confusion. Could someone have gotten wind that he was sneaking off? He couldn't see how that was possible see as how he didn't mention a word of it. Were they being washed? That didn't make sense either as no one else's bed sheets seemed touched. Why would someone see the need to take bed sheets? Was this some sort of prank Kenta was pulling? Seemed very likely. Takeda frowned and stomped his way to the courtyard.

Takeda scanned the area for Kenta but didn't see him as he fumed past the courtyard. He continued to brood until he heard a small yelp and a light thud. He turned and saw Mali on the ground rubbing her back by a tall tree and attached to that tree were bed sheets. He sighed and ran his hand over his face before approaching her.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped up in surprise and turned to him, "Practicing."

"Are those my bed sheets?"

"Yeah..." she answered quietly, "But I'm also using mine and Kenta's, he said it was okay." She added quickly.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"I couldn't find you and besides it's not like you were going to use them anytime soon."

Takeda's brow twitched, "How did you even get them up there anyway?"

"I asked someone. And I tied the knots super small so I couldn't use them for support so it almost like the one I have climb!" She cheered with a thumbs up which did not amuse Takeda.

Mali laughed nervously and quickly scurried up the rope. "I mean this is getting ridiculous. It's been days since I told Master Hasashi we could overcome this and as the days continue it makes me look more like an idiot."

Takeda crossed his arms and leaned on the tree.

"I follow every word of advice he gives me, and I get all the way to tippy top." she continued as she climbed, "but I just can't reach it." she reached for the top but slipped and fell down.

Takeda helped her up as she dusted herself off. "At least you get to top. I still get thrashed around."

"Have you been working on your meditation?"

"Yeah but controlling my emotions only helps a small part of it." Takeda sighed. "And he doesn't give me too much advice."

"Same, but I figured it was because it was a personal challenge." Mali shrugged. "Buuut maybe I can help."

Takeda rose a brow, "Didn't you just say it was a personal challenge?"

"Well yeah. but maybe we were looking for help in the wrong places. Just think about it, I help you learn to move slow and you help me reach the top. We'll be the wonder twin team." Mali laughed.

"You think he'd be okay with that?"

"Maybe, but your my brother and I want to help you and besides family helps each other out."

Takeda smiled, "Alright, you teach me how to dance and I teach you how to climb."

"Awesome, we still have a lot of time until our next session so let's get started right away."

"Sounds like a plan." Takeda nodded.

-0-

Mali took a deep breath as she held onto the rope. She looked over her shoulder and saw Master Hasashi staring up at her. She gulped and climbed up to the all to familiar spot. She shakily grabbed onto the rope and reached for the top, but self herself slipping. She gasped and clung onto it before beginning to move again. She stopped, remember Takeda's words, _You leave yourself open when you reach up, keep your arms extended and hold on tightly as you reach._ She closed her eyes and with a soft and steady exhale, opened them.

She kept her body close to the rope and extended her right arm up the rope, holding onto it tightly. She pulled herself up and reached for the top with her left arm. Her fingers spread far apart as they strained to touch the top. She narrowed her eyes and groaned slightly and she felt the palm of her hand reach the top. Her eyes went wide and she slowly began to smile. She tapped the ceiling a few times before looking down to Master Hasashi who was signalling her to come down. She quickly slid down the rope and upon her feet touching the ground she began to bounce around in glee chanting 'I did it!'.

Suddenly she felt a hand on top of her head which caused her to freeze. She slowly turned around to see Hanzo looking down at her.

"Well done, little one." He congratulated before awkwardly patting her head.

Mali blushed slightly before looking away and smiling. He took his hand away and Mali bowed, "Thank you, Master Hasashi."

He nodded his head and bowed in return, "Go find your brother and send him to training room five."

"Of course." She bowed once again before leaving the room to fetch Takeda.

-0-

Takeda sighed frustratingly as he studied. He didn't see the point in learning all of this book stuff if he was going to be a warrior but there was no arguing with the way of the things here.

"Takeda!" He heard Mali shout but before he could turn to see her she was already clinging to him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She repeated over and over.

"F-For what?" Takeda managed to ask under Mali's smothering.

"I did it I did it! What you told me worked! Thank you thank you!"

Takeda smiled, "That's awesome!"

"I know I know and now it's your turn!" Mali suddenly gasped and let go of him, "What if my advice wasn't good enough" She began biting her nails.

"Okay slow down. It's my turn? Does he want to see me?"

"Mhm! Training room five! I'll bring you there!" Mali offered.

"That's okay. I'll go alone and don't worry I'm sure your advice is perfect."

"Oh okay. You'll do great!"

"With your advice I'll do spectacular."

"Pff, kiss up! Now get going!" She shoved him forward.

Takeda gave Mali a wide smile before running off to training room five.

-0-

Takeda knocked on the door before entering training room five. He saw Hanzo waiting patiently for him.

"I am here." Takeda announced.

"Then you may begin." Hanzo said calmly.

Takeda stepped towards the dodging panels. He scanned them up and down. He brought himself close to the first revolving panel and spun in unison with the panels as the turned towards him. He glided through the panels slowly yet with ease. He repeated Mali's instructions over and over in his head as he did so. He kept focus as he twisted and turned through the panels, making sure not to cause a headache. He noticed a wall turning towards him causing him to put his hand towards it and let it guide him to the next panel.

Takeda was surprised when he did not see the next panel and instead saw the wall. He lowered his hands and blinked a couple of time. He turned around and saw the panels still spinning behind him. He slowly grinned as they began to stop. He had finally passed.

"Yes!" He celebrated with his hands in the air. He beamed with happiness and ran around around to the front of the panels spouting celebratory phrases and smiles.

Hanzo approached him and extended his hand, but Takeda latched onto it embracing him in tight hug causing Hanzo to tense.

"I did it!" He laughed but stopped upon noticing what he was doing. His eyes widened and his face went red as he pushed himself away.

"S-Sorry." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

Master Hasashi out his hand on his shoulder and smiled, which caused Takeda's eyes to widen. "Well done."

Takeda stared up at him with big eyes. It was odd to see him smiling like this, but it was also a comforting sight. It made him seem more human and not just a man with a permanent glare and the tone of his voice was sincere and kind which was in stark contrast to his usual tone.

Hanzo held out his hand to the door and Takeda got the message. He opened the door and nearly jumped seeing Mali waiting on the other side with her hands clasped.

"How'd it go!" She questioned with a curious smile.

Takeda sighed sadly and lowered his eyes which Mali responded with a frown, "Oh no.."

"I.." Takeda paused, "Passed! I did it!" Takeda smiled brightly.

"Aha!" Mali hugged him tightly, "You jerk! Getting me all scared like that!"

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist!" Takeda apologized.

"Oh this is so amazing! You passed, I passed! We did it!" She celebrated before turning to Master Hasashi who was standing in the doorway with amusement. "See? I told you we would do it!"

Master Hasashi smiled and placed a hand on their shoulders, "I'm proud of you two."

The twins stared up at him with stars in their wide eyes but suppressed their excitement and glee with a small smile and a respectful bow.

-0-

"And then he smiled at us! Can you believe it?!" Takeda enthusiastically shared with Kenta and Fox.

"Whaat! Master Hasashi has never smiled at me." Kenta exclaimed dramatically.

"Congratulations you two." Fox cheered, ignoring Kenta's outburst.

"Thanks Fox. Man, it sure was awesome wasn't Mali-eh?" He stopped, taking notice of his sister who was smiling with her hands on her cheeks. Joy practically radiated from her.

"He said he was proud of us." She hummed softly in a sing-songy way.

"Whoa, looks like someone may have a crush on our Grandmaster." Fox laughed.

The joy quickly dissipated and Mali put her hands on her hips, "No! I'm just glad he said something nice for once. It made me happy." Truthfully Mali was more than happy. The only person in her life who said they were proud of her and her brother was their mom and it had been long since she had heard those words again. Though, she would never share that with Kenta or Fox.

"Aw man, Master Hasashi hasn't said anything like that around me either." Kenta whined.

"Maybe that's because you aren't around when he does." Fox shrugged.

Kenta turned to Fox with a glare, "Are you trying to imply that he doesn't have anything nice to say to me?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Fox began only to be playfully tackled by Kenta which caused the twins to laugh.

Despite their fears, this place was already starting to feel like a home. They had earned the praise of Master Hasashi and both of them had come to greatly respect them, much to Takeda's surprise. They had made great friends in their short time here and knew it would only grow. The memories they have created were fond ones and ones they would never forget. In time, the twins knew they would become strong Shirai Ryu and were very proud of that. They believed things would only get better from here on out.

 _They were wrong._

* * *

And done! Finally done! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter but I really wanted to wrap up the twins being young kids and age them up. Just a warning, the next chapter will start to go into the MKX comics but at some point will diverge just a tad bit. (I think it would be boring to just follow it along word for word) So with that being said, the twins will be aged up to fifteen, as they are eight years old currently.

I thank you all for reading and hope you are all having a lovely day! Look forward to the Takahashi twins in their next saga of adventure!


	12. Chapter 11

The days at the Shirai Ryu temple grew peaceful day by day and soon those days turned in months as did those months into years. Seven years had managed to fly by and the Shirai Ryu had expanded much in that time. There was never a moment where there wasn't someone training or sparring in the courtyard and the mess hall's tables were always filled with hungry trainees. The new flow of Shirai Ryu was a welcoming one. New faces, new stories, and new additions to the ever welcoming family.

The twins especially enjoyed the flow of new trainees. The idea of a large and diverse family was something very pleasing to them. Besides, the chance they gained from training some of the newer and younger ones wasn't so bad.

Takeda and Mali had come a long way from training with dummies and learning how to stretch. They excelled at their tasks and training over these long seven years and were quickly on their way to obtaining their very own unique weapons. The time of training with wooden sticks had long passed and both had graduated to the blade. The next step was being gifted their own sword, an honor any Shirai Ryu would be lucky to have. But there was no luck involved in that, just skill and high respect from the Grandmaster. Both of the twins were very close to receiving such an honor and anticipated it with much excitement.

Yet, there were something particularly troubling in these long years. The twins had never received a visit from their father, Kenshi, not even a letter. This hurt Takeda and Mali in different ways causing each of them to handle it differently. It brought much pain at first as each one of them secretly waited for a letter to come through the mail. Over time though, the twins forgot about it and found the comfort in their friends and fellow Shirai Ryu. The thought of their father was no longer something that plagued their mind and eventually both came to terms that they may not see him again.

It was strange to think that, never seeing him. Looking back on it, the entire situation was odd. A blind swordsman saves them from dangerous assassins, claims to be their father, then spends an entire night bringing them to an even more dangerous ninja to be their guardian. Why their father chose to bring them here would be a question with no answer. Still, if their father did not bring them here they would not have met such great friends like Fox and Kenta.

Those two were the reason the twins started to feel comfortable at the temple and were the first people the twins trusted here. That trust had developed into strong dedication and love for one another. Sometimes the twins think if they hadn't met friends like them, their transition would have been much harder. But the twins needn't worry about that now. They had met them and their future only seemed to get brighter and brighter.

But perhaps that wouldn't be the case.

-0-

It was a warm night at the Shirai Ryu compound and a light wind brushed against its walls causing small wind chimes to sing. Countless Shirai Ryu were roaming the halls and ending their training in the courtyard. Their day had began long ago and many of them were ready to lay down for the short night.

In the trainee communal area, having just returned from her routine even walk, Mali was fixing her now long hair into a tight and smooth braided bun. She took each strand and wove them together into a braid that surrounded her bun. Her matured face held tranquility as she concentrated with her hair. She felt around her head for any bumps or loose pieces of hair, but felt none. She smiled softly and picked up her flower clip and carefully pinned in her hair. She exhaled satisfied and admired her work.

"I don't understand why you put so much into your hair," Takeda spoke up as the stood behind her, "Oh wait that's right, you're trying to impress Kenta." Takeda teased as he made kissing sounds.

Mali's face flushed red and she whipped herself around throwing and pencil at her brother. "Shut up! And besides it only takes me five minutes to do this."

"Mhm but mine doesn't take anytime at all." Takeda rolled his eyes.

Mali narrowed her eyes at him. Takeda's longer hair was straggly and spread out in all sorts of directions and slightly hung over his yellow head band. It knotted together tightly in a disfigured mess.

Mali crinkled her nose, "It sure looks like it. Did you even brush it?"

"Sure I did!" Takeda puffed his cheeks.

Mali smirked, "Really?" She picked up her brush.

"Keep that away from me." Takeda held out his hand in defense.

Mali lunged at Takeda as he tried to run away. She wrapped her arm around him as he struggled.

"Lay off! I like my hair like this!"

"You like it looking like a dead cat? Too bad you look disgusting."

"I look cool!"

"Please, you sound like a child and you smell like a cow! When was the last time you showered?!" They argued back and forth as Mali attempted to brush through Takeda knotted mess of hair. She pulled the brush through his hair until it wouldn't budge.

"Oh my goodness when was the last time you brushed this dead cat?" Mali asked as she pulled on the brush.

"Ouch! If you had just left it alone then this wouldn't have happened!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Mali retorted.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" A familiar voice questioned.

The twins froze and looked towards where the voice came from. A few feet away from them stood a young man with a redknapp nose and a strong jaw that now held stubbled facial hair. His almond shaped eyes were narrow as his curious smile took up most of his face. Mali let go of Takeda and straightened herself out.

"Hello Kenta." Mali greeted with a smile and wide eyes. She saw Takeda pucker his lips in jest out the corner of her eye and kicked his leg.

"Ow...!" Takeda grumbled. He stepped away and began to pull at the brush stuck in his hair.

"I was just checking to see if you two were still meeting with us, ya know?" Kenta wondered.

"We all show up Kenta so there's no reason to ask. You sure you aren't just looking for an excuse to see Mali?" Another fit young man entered the conversation.

Kenta turned towards him, "Really Fox?"

Takeda laughed in the background while Mali shoved him.

"Yeah, really." Fox mimicked him causing Kenta to glare at him.

"We'll be there." Mali spoke up breaking the tension between the two. "But Takeda is going to shower first."

"Whaat?" Takeda tried to protest.

Mali turned to him with what looked like fire in her eyes making him go quiet, You're lucky I'm letting you go at all, considering you have been slacking on your studies."

"Slacking? It's called prioritizing!" Takeda puffed his cheeks.

"Maybe if you studied the arts of fighting then you wouldn't need to 'prioritize' practicing so much without result." Mali put her hands on her hips.

"Okay," Fox broke up their argument, "I was about to hit the shower too." Fox shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Well in that case, why don't we head down there, Kenta? Instead of sitting around waiting for these two." Mali suggested.

"Ooooo!" Takeda and Fox teased in unison before dodging pencils being thrown by Mali.

"Oh, sure we can do that." Kenta agreed.

Mali smiled, "Okay, you ready to head down there?"

"Yeah, let's ditch these two slowpokes, ya know." Kenta laughed.

"Hey!" Takeda defended but was calmed down by Fox.

"Alright! Let's go." Mali spoke trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

-0-

Kenta and Mali quietly made their way through the halls towards the garden. They were careful not to alert anyone as they did so. What they were doing was not exactly wrong. but in their years of doing this, they never really knew if it was permitted to roam around at night. They figured it would be alright seeing as how they were not damaging anything nor going places that were off-limits.

Kenta and Mali arrived at the gardens undetected and took their usual seats right next to each other. The four friends first started coming to the gardens at night when they practically kept everyone up with their chatting. It was Fox's idea to find to come to the gardens as no one is there around night and it is pretty secluded so no one would hear them when they shared their laughs, which did in fact get rather loud. So every night since then they gathered here and shared stories from their days.

Mali played with her fingers as she sat in silence. She casually looked at Kenta out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting with his hands between his legs and kept his gaze away from her. She frowned slightly. Perhaps walking here alone was a bad idea? Maybe he was aware of her feelings and felt awkward as he didn't return them? Mali could ponder, and it filled her with sorrow.

She heard Kenta shift and a small snapping noise. She looked towards him and saw him awkwardly holding a freshly clipped lavender orchid.

"Uh..." Kenta began, "It fell off." He admitted sheepishly.

"Do you think Master Hasashi will notice?" Mali asked.

"No, it's just one little one."

The two stared at each other blankly before beginning to laugh.

"You should have seen your face!' Mali giggled.

"I wish I could I was probably as white as a ghost!" Kenta chuckled.

The two continued to laugh until they slowly died down into silence. They returned to sitting forward and kept their gaze off each other.

"So what are you-?" "How was your-" They spoke at the same time.

"Sorry-" They both apologized in unison.

They both awkwardly laughed and sighed before attempting to act casual. Kenta rubbed the back of his neck and gulp and Mali slouched with her hands between her legs.

"Ya know," Kenta broke the silence, "Something good came out of this." He spun the flower between his fingers.

Mali cocked her head in confusion, "What's that?"

Kenta leaned forward and gently pushed the stem of the flower behind Mali's ear. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly.

"Now you have a flower on each side." Kenta smiled.

Mali felt the color rise to her cheeks and turned slightly, placing her hand on once side. She smiled softly as her fingers gently grazed the smooth petals of the orchid. She closed her eyes and cupped her hand over the flower. She felt her body go warm and sparks tingled in her skin.

"So um, Mali..." Kenta spoke up again, "I was uh well wondering-um well..." He struggled.

She opened her eyes and let her hand fall to her lap. "Yes?" She leaned forward and asked eagerly.

"U-Uh, I'm not totally sure how things like this work around here, or if we have to ask Master Hasashi for permission first..." He drifted off.

Mali's eyes brightened and her smile widened as she waited for Kenta to continue.

"B-But I was wondering if maybe sometime you and I could-"

"Hey how are the two lovebirds doing?!" Takeda announced his presence placing his hands on their shoulders.

Kenta and Mali blinked wide eyed and felt the comfortable atmosphere crash around them.

Mali's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She whipped herself around grabbing Takeda's vest collar.

"Really Takeda! Do you always have to ruin the moment like that? Your hair isn't even dry! You couldn't have waited five minutes?!" She began to ramble as she shook him mercilessly.

"Hey guys what's-oh..." Fox sighed seeing the twins. "They're at it again..."

"Yup, but it provides quite a show. Should we let them continue?" Kenta joked.

"Don't tempt me, Kenta." Fox warned with a smile.

He approached the twins and grabbed their vests pulling them away from each other.

"Wow and you called me a child!" Takeda finally spoke.

Mali blinked before continuing to struggle and grab at the air spouting empty threats.

Fox sighed and slouched his shoulders. It was going to be ones of those nights.

-0-

After sometime Fox managed to calm Mali's frustration down, though one could say they could still see the fumes rise from her body. Despite the rather tough start, the four friends eventually began to divulge into their daily adventures. Each one described their day in detail and shared their experiences with other Shirai Ryu. Slowly, the conversation, as it usually does, started to derail into more amusing things. Any tension in the room was soon dispersed as the night continued.

Currently Kenta was trying to amuse the group with some jokes, to ill effect.

"Okay okay you guys will laugh at this one," he cleared his throat, "Two cannibals are eating a clown and one turns to the other and asks 'does this taste funny to you!'"

Fox, Takeda, and Mali remained silent with frowns and raised brows.

"Get it? 'Cus it's a clown and-"

"No, we get it Kenta. It just wasn't very good." Fox cut him off.

"Yeah yeah sure you guys just don't have good humor." Kenta crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? We'll here's a joke for you." Fox challenged.

"Okay try me."

"Why did the chicken cross the rode?" Fox asked.

"Are you serious?" Kenta replied.

"Just play along."

Kenta sighed, "Why?"

"To get the the idiots house." Fox said.

"Uh-"

"Knock knock." Fox quickly spoke.

"Who's there?"

"The chicken." Fox smirked.

Kenta remained silent and narrowed his eyes, "Listen here you little shit..."

The twins erupted in stormy laughter all the while Fox shrugged and smirked in victory. Kenta rolled his eyes and pouted to himself.

"Haha you look like Takeda with your cheeks all puffed out like that!" Mali laughed.

"Wait what? I do not puff out my cheeks!" Takeda retorted.

"You're doing it right now!" Mali pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Takeda stood up and put his hands on his hips, "Pff, pfff, who am I?" He made fun.

"Pff, I do not do-wait..." Mali slumped forward in embarrassment much to the amusement of the other three.

Fox wiped his eyes and controlled his laughter, "Oh man.." he chuckled, "Ah that right, I wanted to tell you something Mali."

"What?" Mali perked up.

"I overheard the Grandmaster and some Instructors talk about you, don't worry nothing bad" he clarified before Mali could ask, "But they were talking about you getting your weapon."

"Really?!" Mali questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, they might even do it tomorrow." Fox informed.

"B-But, I'm not even prepared-how are they gonna do it? Will there be a test?" Mali began to ramble on. "What did you two do before you got yours?" Mali asked Kenta and Fox.

They looked to each other and shrugged.

"No-don't tell me. It would be unfair." Mali stopped them before they could speak.

"Either way, congratulations Mali." Kenta put a hand on her back.

"Yeah, you should be proud of yourself." Fox smiled.

Mali flushed a small shade of pink, "N-Now wait I-I haven't done anything yet..."

Takeda looked to his his sister with a smile that hid his sad eyes. He sighed silently and turned his gaze to the side. He bit the inside of his cheek and intertwined his fingers together. Fox turned to him in celebration but noticed his demeanor. He rose a brow ans opened his mouth to speak.

"I should get to get then. Be ready for tomorrow." Mali put her finger to her chin.

"We all should get some rest, right you two?" Kenta agreed turning to Fox and Takeda.

"Uh yeah." Fox replied slowly.

Mali and Kenta nodded in unison and got up from there seats. They began walking back with the thought that Fox and Takeda where close behind them. However, Fox placed his hand on Takeda's shoulder preventing him from leaving. Takeda kept his gaze off to the side and remained silent as Fox waited for Kenta and Mali to be far enough away. Fox turned back to Takeda and sat close next to him.

"What's up?" Fox asked in concern.

"Nothing." Takeda grumbled.

"Come on man, don't bullshit me on this." Fox pushed.

Takeda looked to Fox and sighed, "It's just, I don't want to sound jealous..." Takeda stopped talking.

"But?" Fox encouraged.

Takeda sighed heavily, "It's just Mali's going to get her unique weapon and I," he paused, "I can't even beat you in sparring yet." Takeda hung his head in his knees.

"You've always come very close. It' never a two round fight." Fox reassured.

Takeda shook his head and ignored Fox's reassurance, "Maybe I do need to study more, well I know I need to, but I'm much good at that either..."

Fox thought for a moment before speaking, "If you think like that, then you won't get better."

"Huh?" Takeda rose a brow.

"If you tell yourself you can't do it or you aren't good enough then you won't accomplish anything. If we all compared ourselves to others then we' get nowhere. I mean can you imagine everyone comparing themselves to the Grandmaster?" Fox joked causing Takeda to smile.

"Just remember," Fox spoke again putting an arm around Takeda, "To succeed you don't just need psychical strength, but mental as well. And you are strong in both, you're the only one who doesn't see it."

Takeda exhaled and smiled to himself. Usually he would scold Fox or tell him to knock it off with all the mushy crap. But this was something Takeda didn't know he needed to hear and he enjoyed what Fox said. So for the time being, Takeda could let go of his pride and accept the moment he and Fox were having. Takeda turned his gaze to Fox and gave him a sincere smile. Fox gave him a gentle tap on the back before getting up, with Takeda following close by.

-0-

Hanzo watched the four Shirai Ryu silently from afar. He had first stumbled upon their gather long ago during his many episodes of insomnia. When he first saw them, he was very alarmed, as was his nature when he saw something awry around the temple. However, seeing their laughing nature and lighthearted body language he stayed back from confronting them. He stayed far enough away not to eavesdrop into their personal conversations, he was a suspicious man, but knew when to back down. He reasoned it was their decision on what to do with their nights so he should have no place to stop them. Still, ever since that first night he would every once in a while make his way over to the gardens to watch them. He always told himself it was because of his suspicious nature or he was just watching out for them.

But, Hanzo knew deep down both were wrong. Perhaps he truly made his way here from time to time because he longed for that comfortable close family unit. He knew the Shirai Ryu here were all close, but Hanzo had always tried to keep it professional. It was what he thought was right. However, things changed when the twins came to live here. As much as Hanzo hated to admit it, but those two started to change something in him. Maybe it was because they were both so young and had no one to look to as a parental figure. Hanzo knew treating them differently would prove wrong and would greatly disrespect the other Shirai Ryu. Yet, as much as he tried to reject this he couldn't. But he would never allow himself to show it.

"You're still here, aye?" A voice filled with a thick accent questioned from behind.

Hanzo turned around to see Master Pavlovna standing by a door frame. Hanzo remained unalarmed by her presence as and turned back around. She had stumbled upon him not long ago with question. He gave her no reason to be alarmed yet, every once in awhile she stopped by.

"You are starting to come here more often I see." She pointed out.

"Hmm." Was Hanzo's only response.

Master Pavlovna was quiet for a moment and she furrowed her brow in concern. She sighed before speaking, "Why don't you join them one of these nights? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Would be inappropriate." Hanzo responded shortly.

Master Pavlovna shook her head, "You can't fool me, Hanzo. The look in your eyes tells me you want to be a part of that. You care deeply for your students, showing it to them wouldn't be so horrible."

"I do show it."

"Yes you do, but this way would a be a welcomed change."

Hanzo closed his eyes and his strong stance slowly slouched. He knew she was right, and more a brief moment he almost stepped forward. But his pride and honor got the best of him. He turned to Master Pavlovna and walked past her.

"There is much to prepare for tomorrow." Was all he said as he disappeared into the shadowed halls, leaving Master Pavlovna with a somber frown.

-0-

Mali sat patiently in the large but mostly blank room. She had her eyes closed and was placed directly in the middle. She controlled her breathing, keeping it steady, and eased her thoughts. Her thoughts were in perfect synchronization with her heart beat, which she could hear loudly in the silent room. She thought of peace and tranquility as she waited which kept her anticipation at bay. Though she needn't wait long.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly swung her blade back, colliding it with her opponent's. They struggled for a bit before Mali shoved him back. She hopped to her feet and readied herself. She gasped softly hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly brought her other blade back causing it to clash with her second opponent's blade. She spun herself around bring his leg up as she did so. She swiftly kicked her second opponent in the jaw causing him to stumbled. She heard the first opponent approach her with haste and she quickly bent back, causing her foot to strike him right under his chin, sending his head up. She quickly rose to her feet and took the opening to strike at him. But was unable to as her second opponent swung his blade down to her.

She dodged swiftly but could feel the breeze from the blade swipe past her ear. While his hand was still extended she grabbed it and used all of her might to swing him into her second opponent. The two collided harshly and Mali was quick to continue her strikes. With each successful hit, she could feel her adrenaline rise and flow through her. She was quick and merciless with her attacks, refusing to give them any opening to for attack. She struck her second opponent in the back of the neck causing him to drop his sword and fall to the ground. Her first opponent was quick to retaliate, but she grabbed her first opponent's wrist and bent it back causing him to drop his sword. She stood over them triumphantly and kept her blades pointed down to them.

"Enough." Master Hasashi spoke.

The three fighters quickly dropped their blades and bowed.

"Leave us." Came a command.

The two men left the room silently as Master Hasashi approached the bowing girl. He gestured for her to rise and she did so. She looked up to him with wide confident eyes.

"Well done." He congratulated.

"I have you to thank." She bowed quickly again.

"Take pride in what you accomplished today, little one, this victory was your own."

She smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, Master Hasashi."

As if on cue, another one of the Masters entering the room carefully holding a small long box. She bowed and presented it to Master Hasashi before leaving. Master Hasashi turned to Mali and held out the box to her.

"You have earned this." He told her before opening the box.

Mali gasped and her eyes widened. Inside the box were the tantō style blades she had been using, but these were much different. The blades themselves where sharp and one could easily see their reflection in them. The small hilts were a deep shade of viridian with small gold accents that wrapped around it in ornate patterns. She slowly and carefully picked them up. She held them in her hands feeling the grip. They were strong and perfectly molded to fit her hands.

She smiled with tearful eyes before sheathing them. Without thinking she embraced Master Hasashi felt him tense, but still held onto him. She held there for a moment before pulling away quickly. Before he could speak she dropped to the floor and bowed.

"Thank you for this tremendous honor, Master Hasashi."

Master Hasashi knelt down to her and picked up her chin with his fingers. His eyes where soft despite his usual expression. He took his other hand and gently pat her head like he had done so many years ago. Mali's stunned expression turned into a warm one as her cheeks lit up and she smiled.

Another peaceful day had passed, but sadly it would be the last the Shirai Ryu would see in a long while.

* * *

Ah yeah cheesy romance! The twins have really moved up since we last saw them! Takeda's time will come but you guys might not like it when it does...

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all so much for reading and as always have a lovely day!


	13. Chapter 12

Takeda silently tinkered with his custom whips he had been secretly working on in his spare time. He experimented with broken blades from kunai and training sword, screwing and bolting them together in a woven pattern. He plated them together in an attempt to make them flexible and easily manipulated in various directions. Though this was not the easiest of tasks. The Shirai Ryu compound have many resources concerning parts for the whips but not much in holding them together and making them function. He would need to weld the parts together in order for them to completely stick, but the Shirai Ryu vaults seemed to be lacking such material.

Though Takeda did do some _borrowing_ of other parts of weapons nothing that would be missed nor noticed. He tried his best to create a makeshift welder, but his ability only created a spark that barely held it together. Steadily he prodded a few pieces of metal apart using small thin wooden sticks. He probed them as he attempted to slowly screw two pieces together.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Mali admiring her newly acquired blades. He couldn't help but grimace slightly as she has been marveling at them for some time. Takeda turned back to his work before uttering casually,

"You have been staring at them for hours, they aren't getting any sharper by doing that..."

Mali perked up slightly, seemingly unaware of her actions.

"Oh..." She mumbled before quickly hiding them behind her back with a sheepish smile.

She tip toed over over to Takeda, peering over his shoulder. He sighed and tried his best to ignore his sister's invasion of space.

"They look nice." She complimented, "But you should share your idea with Master Hasashi I'm sure he could help you with it."

"I dunno the Grandmaster seems more of a traditional kind of guy, besides I got this." He boasted with a grin.

He continued to probe the pieces of metal apart as he brought his makeshift weld to its surface. As he turned the small spark on, it engulfed most of the metal in a flame. Takeda screeched jumping high out of his seat. He throw the burning metal whip to the floor, blowing and stamping on it until the blaze died down into ash. Takeda sighed relieved. He laughed awkwardly and placed his hand behind his neck as he turned to Mali, who had her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in annoyance. She looked to the broken and burned mess on the floor then back to him.

"Takeda..." She scolded.

He slumped his shoulders and sluggishly collected the pieces of charred metal from the ground. He looked at the pathetic heap of mess in his arms and sighed. He laid then out on the table before colliding his forehead with the end of the table. _Back to the drawing board again._ He felt soft hands upon his shoulders causing him to look up.

Mali smiled down at him lovingly, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Not physically..." Takeda moaned.

She carefully rubbed his shoulders, "A wound to the ego can be pretty harsh."

Takeda was about to defend himself but Mali kept talking.

"Still, I know if I tried this I would have burnt down the entire temple. You're good at this kind of stuff Takeda you just need the proper materials. You really should ask Master Hasashi he would most certainly agree. I mean this is pretty advanced and can improve our methods."

"You seem so sure Mali. I mean what if he gets angry. I have not even gone through the trial to receive my weapon." Takeda confessed his concerns.

"But Takeda, this thing that you are doing with the whips would benefit everyone here. I believe Master Hasashi would be hurt by the deception. You should approach him with this." Mali encouraged.

"I...I guess you're right. I'll tell him after my sparring session with Fox. He'll be there, he always is." Takeda spoke with growing confidence.

Mali smiled and lightly patted his back, "That's the spirit! Now work on your business approach for Master Hasashi!"

Takeda laughed and playfully shoved his sister, "Nah get outta here. Go test out your new weapons."

Mali giggled and pinched Takeda's cheek. "Okay! See you latter Tic-Tak!" She teased before skipping away.

Takeda grumbled and rubbed his cheek at Mali's nickname for him he had thought she had long abandoned.

-0-

Takeda had just finished cleaning up the scraps of metal and had begun processing a new design for the whips. He wanted to have something to show the Grandmaster even if it was a rough sketch. He tapped the pencil to his chin as he thought before scribbling design after design.

"Oh, hey Takeda." Kenta greeted, jarring Takeda from his thoughts.

Takeda turned around in his chair to Kenta. He looked a bit rugged, with a small slash of mud on his cheek and his clothes stained with dirt. In his hand he held a delicate flower. It looked like a form of calathea and it looked almost stiff, but Takeda wasn't entirely sure.

"Uh, hey Kenta. How ya doing?" Takeda asked carefully.

"Oh sorry," Kenta laughed, "I must look like I've gone rouge. I was just out in the forest."

"Why?" Takeda questioned.

"I was looking for um..well..." He scratched his head.

"Is that flower for Mali?" Takeda crossed his arms.

"U-Uh w-w-well..." Kenta stammered.

"Do you really like her?" Takeda asked seriously.

Kenta straightened himself out, "Ah the interrogation, I knew this was coming but I'm prepared."

Takeda rolled his eyes, "I'm not interrogating. I just want to know because she really likes you."

"R-Really?!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Mhm." Takeda hummed. "So do you really like her?" he asked again.

Kenta sighed, "Yeah of course I do. She's the most amazing girl I've met, she's silly and caring, and dedicated and always seems to make everything lighter when she's around. And that little thing she does when she gets frustrated is cute too, well she's cute in general so-uh sorry..." Kenta finished with a blush.

Takeda stayed quiet for just a moment before speaking, "I'm not giving you 'permission' to be with her or anything weird like that, it's not my place to do that; I just want her to be happy and if you make her happy, then I'm happy too."

Kenta smiled wildly and engulfed Takeda in a crushing hug, "Ah Takeda you've made me so happy! I could kiss you!"

"Uh...save that for Mali please." Takeda pleaded before wiggling out of Kenta's grasp.

"I just can't wait to talk with her, you know? She likes flowers so I thought I'd give her one for starters. I found this place in the woods that isn't on her normal path, it's full of different plants and such so I know she'd like it...Ah sorry rambling again." Kenta apologized.

"It's fine, Kenta. But I'm not the one you're trying to ask out on a date. Go find Mali, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Takeda offered a friendly smile.

And with that Kenta went off in search for Mali, finding her training with her weapons. It looked like she had just finished up so Kenta thought it would be fine to approach her. He kept the flower hidden behind his back as he walked towards her. She noticed him and smiled and waved.

She was about to question his dirty appearance, but Kenta spoke quickly. He greeted her swiftly but kindly and attempted to make small talk as he didn't want to seem too eager. She kept trying to peer around him to see what he was hiding, but Kenta kept twisting and turning. To try and draw her attention away from it he brought up her new weapons and commented on how they were indeed beautiful, but not as much as her. It was cheesy, both of them knew that, but it seemed to work as she flushed a bright shade a red and giggled.

Finally Kenta held out his hand, presenting the flower to her.

"For me?" Mali looked up to him.

He nodded and handed it to her. She held the stem in her hand and gently caressed its petals. The petals were stiff and slightly glistening with some sort of damp coating. She brought it to her nose and took a quick sniff. It still smelled like a normal calathea but there was faint smell of something foreign almost honey in nature.

"I found this flower you and asked the medics if they could maybe try to preserve it or try to make a casting of it. It took some convincing but here it is! It still needs some drying though...A-And I know it will never replace the one you already have but..." Kenta rubbed the back of his neck.

Mali beamed brightly, looking down at the flower then back to Kenta. "I love it. Thank you!"

"There's something else," he began, "I found this little area in the woods were there a ton of different flowers and plants. I'm not sure what they are, but I'm sure you will. So I would like you to accompany me back there tonight."

Mali inhaled deeply with a smile. She could hardly contain her excitement. "Yes, I would love to!"

Kenta exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Great, I'll meet you by where you start your normal path okay?"

She nodded eagerly, "Mhm!"

Kenta gentle cupped the side of her cheek before slowly leaning down and gently and swiftly placing his lips upon it. Mali's eyes widened and everything felt warm and numb. Kenta was quickly to pull away and tried to hide his obvious flushed face. Mali put her fingers to her cheek and blushed a small shade of pink.

"Oi! Kenta!" A voice called from behind them, "It's your turn to lead the stretches!"

"Ah..uh-" Kenta struggled, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Before Kenta could leave Mali quickly brought herself to her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She didn't linger and quickly balanced back to her feet.

"I can't wait." She smiled softly with warm eyes.

Kenta smiled a toothy grin and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb, he gave her a caring nod before quickly running the direction from where he was called.

Mali waited until he was out of sight before practically bouncing back to the Shirai Ryu temple. As she continued her tasks she counted down until she would meet Kenta again. And just thinking about it made her fill with joyous anticipation.

-0-

Hanzo walked briskly around the weapons room after after putting away a freshly sharpened kunai. He tipped one of the swords on the wall back into position before beginning to head out of the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the hair on the back of his neck and arms begin to rise. He shifted his eyes from side to side and placed his hand over the hilt of his sword. A thundering crash swept through the room causing many of the weapons on the wall to be thrown to the floor. Hanzo whipped around as the room filled with clouded lightening. Rising from the blue shrouded blaze came the self-proclaimed protector of Earthrealm, the illusive and foreboding Thunder God, Raiden.

Hanzo leapt back in surprise, but kept his sword sheathed. He glared towards the thunder god for his intrusion and mess he had made of the weapons room.

"Greeting Hanzo, I am sorry for such intrusion." Raiden stood in front of Hanzo, still steaming with small bolts of electricity. "But there is something I must tell you." Raiden picked up a sword which had fallen and held it out to Hanzo.

Hanzo crinkled his nose and snatched it from his grasp. He turned and began to rearrange the fallen equipment, ignoring Raiden's presence. Raiden remained silent as Hanzo fixed up the tilted displays, much to Hanzo's growing annoyance.

"If what you need to say is of much importance then you best get to sharing. You are not particularly welcome here, Thunder God." Hanzo threatened.

"I would not have come if it were unnecessary, your threats are not needed." Raiden dismissed him.

"And yet you have still not told me why you have come."

Raiden shifted his gaze to a caged off area towards the darker part of the room. "I have come to speak with you about a danger."

Hanzo grit his teeth together and clenched his fist, "What sort of danger."

Raiden grew silent and a look of regret washed over him. "...There is much we have to discuss, Hanzo."

Hanzo furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, "Then you better hurry." His anger was prominent in his voice and Raiden took high note of it. Raiden walked over to the caged off area with his hands behind his back with Hanzo following close behind. Raiden's illuminated eyes scanned over the single content of what was inside.

A small dagger with a double serrated edge and lightly decorative hilt was held up by a stone display stand.

"The dagger I gave you is still here and in good condition...good." Raiden commented.

"I hope your important message is not stating the obvious about an old relic." Hanzo snapped.

"No, it is not a message at all, it is a warning." Raiden spoke in a serious tone. "The Netherrealm invasion damaged cosmic barriers that protected Earthrealm. Before I could completely repair them, something broke through, a demon with ill intentions. I believe it means to do harm to Earthrealm's champions and there are far fewer than there used to be..."

"Who's fault do you suppose that is?" Hanzo glared at Raiden with intensity.

Raiden scowled at Hanzo's insult and turn to him, "Do not forget the part you played in it, Hanzo."

Hanzo's eyes widened before narrowing again, he blew air out of his nose and grunted, but Raiden continued speaking.

"I must warn the others of this. Beware Hanzo, beware of the one who silently walks." Raiden gave one final warning before dispersing into a large but quick blue flash followed by a crackling sound. Hanzo shielded his eyes and upon opening them noticed there was no trace of Raiden.

Hanzo looked over to the old dagger and wondered why Raiden looked at it with such passion. He had bestowed to Hanzo as a mere relic that needed to preserved due to its age and important history. Hanzo never knew why Raiden chose to give it to him, but he had never questioned it until now.

The news Raiden brought was troubling. A demon had bypassed Earthrealm's barrier even though the Netherrealm invasion has long since passed. Hanzo knew Raiden was incompetent, but this was an entirely different level. Allowing a demon to pass through was sloppy and more importantly dangerous. Hanzo thought his entanglements with demons had passed and he wanted it to stay that way. Yet, perhaps his past with demons could be a benefit to the situation if it came to that. Raiden's visit may have been brief but it was definitely one to be taken seriously.

-0-

Takeda and Fox were still engaged in intense sparring on the sparring grounds. Hanzo had finally shown up to spectate their match and oddly rushed things along. They had managed to keep the fight relatively even, with each of them getting a relatively equal amount of hits on each other.

Takeda was fast to dodge Fox's high kick and even quicker to dodge his strike. Takeda spun his leg around, sweeping Fox's feet from under him. Fox recovered by pushing himself back up and around Takeda. Fox held Takeda tightly in a choke hold.

"Tap out or pass out." Fox warned, but Takeda still struggled.

Takeda threw his head back colliding with Fox's nose causing both of them to hear an unsettling crack. Fox growled lowly and held Takeda tighter.

"Submit!"

"Enough, Fox wins." Hanzo spoke up.

"Ugh, finally got me back for the nose." Fox groaned placing a hand over his bloody nose.

"Such a big target, can't believe me it took so long." Takeda joked.

"Takeda!" Hanzo shouted jarring the two friends.

Takeda rose to his feet and stood submissively in front of Hanzo. Hanzo glared down to him with his arms crossed.

"Are you proud of losing, Takeda?"

"No Grandmaster. I did my best." Takeda responded.

"Your best? Feinting instead of countering?" Hanzo questioned.

"But...did you see how fast I was?" Takeda almost pleaded.

"You're faster than him, that's true. But instead of using that advantage to strike at your first opportunity, you played around!" Hanzo scolded, "If you won't train like a warrior, we'll carry you out into the wild and let mother nature test your survival skills. Out there playing around will get you killed!"

Takeda lowered his gaze. He hadn't heard the Grandmaster scold him like that in a long while.

"Respectfully, Grandmaster, in a survival situation I believe Takeda would rise to the occasion." Fox came to his friend's defense.

Hanzo looked towards Fox, but pointed to Takeda, "Then you won't mind being assigned to protect him."

This came as a shock to both Fox and Takeda. Now the Grandmaster really wasn't making any sense.

"Yes of course..." Fox paused and mumbled something inaudible, "Pro..tect him..."

"Protect me from what?" Takeda inquired.

Hanzo sighed and relaxed, "I received and unexpected visit today from the Thunder God Raiden...unexpected and unwelcome."

Takeda and Fox looked to each other. Why would Raiden come here?

"He spoke to me of a demon that could potentially pose a great threat. He is a fool and a liar, but when Raiden mingles in things people die. So if this 'demon' shows up. Kill it, don't dance around it. I must tell your sister and the others of his." Hanzo ordered strictly before walking away from the two very confused men.

"He's just trying to scare me." Takeda mumbled.

"No. That was for real." Fox gulped.

"But...we're safe here right?" Takeda asked nervously.

"Safe as can be, Takeda, surrounded by an army of assassins." Fox reassured.

Takeda thought for a moment. He had never really thought about demons, well he had but not since he first came here. Could there really be a demon roaming about? Or was Raiden having false intentions once again. Takeda hoped it was the latter.

"Besides," Fox placed his hands on Takeda's shoulder,s "I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

"The same goes to you, Fox."

"No, I mean it. I've been watching over you since you got here. I'm not going to let some demon come in an screw that up. I care about you Takeda and I won't let anything happen to you." Fox declared.

Takeda was stunned by Fox's sudden declaration of loyalty and protection, and frankly, didn't know how to respond.

"H-Hey let's go inside, alright? It's cold out here and we can get a hot meal." Takeda quickly changed the subject before pulling Fox along into the compound.

This whole situation did not sit well with him and left a rather bitter taste in his mouth.

-0-

Mali finally fixed her hair into her signature braided bun. She placed the finishing touch into her hair, her blue flower clip. She made her there were no loose pieces of hair or bumps. Satisfied she she smiled to herself in the mirror. It was time for her routine nightly walk only this time she was meeting someone after she was done. The anxiety had been bubbling inside her since she last saw him. She had tried not to imagine what the situation would be like in her head, but her passionate curiosity got the best of her. Each one made her feel like a silly girl, but she strangely she wasn't bothered by that in the slightest.

She was happy and excited and couldn't get out of the compound fast enough and into the vast woods.

-0-

Fox writhed and thrashed about under his sheets unable to distinguish if he was fully awake or fully asleep. That damn whispering, it was low and it rang in his ears, murmuring and muttering so much at once it was too much for him to take in. Someone-something-it kept telling him, mumbling to him about the code. The code needed to be fulfilled, he needed to complete it. The chanting only got louder, _the code...the code_. Fox couldn't understand, what code? What did he need to do?

It was getting angry and began shouting, but it was all still too loud, too much. What had caused this plague to his mind? Why was it so angry at him? Fox couldn't understand what he needed to do. _The code the code!_ It shouted again and again. How? How much he fulfill the code? What must he do to appease this agonizing whisper.

 _The code!_

 _The blood..._

 _The Blood Code...!_

 _Fulfill the Blood Code!_ It commanded in shriek that no man could make and Fox felt compelled to obey.

Fox walked into the weapon's room, slightly twitching as he did so. He approached the caged area where the voice had commanded him to go. Leaning down as he walked, he picked up a large hammer dragging it behind him as he walked to the gate. He rose his arm and struck the lock harshly with the hammer causing it to shatter into pieces. Fox let the hammer slide of his grasp as he stood in front of the dagger.

 _Good...Take it!_

Fox carefully took the small dagger in his hand and rose it up. He stared blankly at his reflection distorted by the distinctive patterns embedded into the blade.

 _The flesh is a lie._

Fox brought the dagger to his face-

 _The Blood Code.._

-and pierced his skin, dragging it along the entirety of his face.

 _..Is truth._

And Fox let out an inhuman cry that shattered whatever shred was left of his mind.

-0-

Fox stood over the freshly bloodied body of Master Pavlovna. Her body was lying face down and was halfway out the door in her failed attempt to escape for help. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth hung open in surprise. Fox stepped over her body and swiftly left the messy scene. He continued his hunt, cutting down everyone just as he was instructed. There was still so much to be done to fulfill the code.

 _Kill them all._

And Fox would, Fox would gladly obey. They needed to be killed, to be sacrificed for the code. It must be done and Fox would be the one to do it. It was so easy to kill them as they slept. Barely uttering a sound as Fox ripped them open. Some opened their eyes just before they died. It was interesting to see their confusion burning in their eyes before they died. So very lovely.

"Ah crap..!" Fox heard someone mutter.

"Man, I'm running so late, gah I hope she is still there...Stupid classes...!"

Fox recognized the voice. It belonged to Kenta. Yes, he needed to die too.

Fox stalked the halls until he could see Kenta approaching him, seemingly unaware of his presence. Fox chose to stay back in the shadows.

Kenta grumbled as he hurriedly walked to an exit. He hoped Mali had not given up on him yet, he wouldn't be getting a second chance at this. Kenta lifted up his head and saw the outline of someone hiding in the shadows causing him to stop.

Kenta narrowed his eyes, straining to see who it was hiding in the dark.

"...Fox? Is that you?" Kenta guessed.

There was no response but Kenta was sure it was him.

Kenta smirked, "Is this your idea of a prank? Come on Fox..." He rolled his eyes and waited for Fox to respond, but no such respond came.

Kenta sighed and approached him with a smile, "Come on Fox, the jig is up I caught-ughh!" Kenta felt a sharp searing pain in his lower abdomen. With his cracked smile he slowly gazed down and saw the tip of a katana pressed into his gut causing a small pool of crimson to rise. Kenta blinked a few times before feeling the sword being pulled from him causing him to stumbled backwards.

Kenta grasped at his gaping wound before staggering to the floor. Fox appeared from the shadows revealing a horrible grotesque and mangled face. Was that some sort of mask? Fox still held the katana tightly and a small dagger was fastened at his side. Kenta found himself unmoving as Fox approached him silently.

 _W-Was all this some kind of joke?_

Fox forced Kenta fully to the ground and stood over him with the katana still firmly in his hand.

 _No...no one's laughing..._

Fox brought down the katana, plunging it into Kenta gut, then dragging it sideways. Kenta jerked upwards from the fierce pain that seethed through him. Fox tore the katana from Kenta's now gaping and oozing stomach only to drive it back into his upper chest.

 _Then why...?_

Fox twisted and wrenched the sharp blade into Kenta's body.

 _Is he smiling?_

The sound of the blade colliding with Kenta's body, his blood splashing about echoed in Kenta's ears. The ripping and tearing pain he had felt was dying into a numb tingly feeling until Kenta couldn't feel anything anymore. But Kenta could still see what was happening. Even though he couldn't physically feel the blade strike him, he could see more and more of his own blood pool around him.

Kenta's ears were ringing so loudly, he couldn't tell if he was still screaming or not. Had anyone heard him? Was there anyone coming?

 _Is this what it feels like...? To die?_

Why was no one here to stop this? Where was his family? Why were they letting him die? Were they going to let him die alone?

Kenta's eyes swelled with tears and his facial expression warped into a different kind of pain.

 _I'm scared._

Fox rose from Kenta's mangled body and gave no second thought before turning and walking away back into the shadows leaving a fine trail of blood that dripped from his sword as he did so.

Kenta stared up to the blank ceiling as he bled out. His blood had pooled completely around his body and he knew even if someone where to find him, he already lost too much blood. Yet, Kenta felt the solitude was killing him quicker than the blade.

 _I don't want to die!_

It was so hard to breathe, if he could just stop for a moment to rest...

 _I don't...!_

His vision was becoming blurred and distorted and his eyes began to lid.

 _...Want to be alone!_

Kenta felt nothing. There was no one here for him. There was nothing, nothing but his once stead fast heartbeat fading into a slow and dreadful symphony of demise.

-0-

"Taaakeeedaaa." A voice rang in Takeda's ears. "Takeda wake up now..."

Takeda's brown eyes peered open, "Wh..at!" He felt himself be pulled upwards and something cold and sharp be placed against his throat. His eyes widened and darted back and forth. The scene he saw made him wish he had never woken up.

There was blood everywhere, covering every wall and stone in the room. Mangled and shredded body parts were scattered around the room like pebbles. The corpses would all be unrecognizable to an unfamiliar on looker but Takeda recognized them all as his Shirai Ryu bunk mates.

Takeda gasped horrified and began shaking uncontrollably.

"Now now Takeda don't worry. I said I would always protect you, remember?"

Takeda looked up and saw a face that he thought could only be seen in a horror film or a nightmare.

"F-F-F-Fox?!" Takeda gasped. He was covered in blood, in whose Takeda may never know.

"I'm so sorry Takeda. When I said an army of assassins would keep us safe, I spoke too soon." Fox chimed in a dark tone.

Takeda scanned through the bodies, non of which had any features Mali had.

"M-Mali...! Where is Mali!" Takeda asked frantically.

"I'm not too sure about that either. Couldn't find her at our usual spot, but I did not have the time to track her down. We can find her together after this." Fox replied casually.

"W-Where is my sister, Fox! What have you done to her!?" Takeda began shouting.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I have no idea. She's not important right now. Let's go find the Grandmaster, and show him you aren't afraid of death."

Fox forced Takeda out of bed, keeping the dagger close to his throat as he lead them to their Grandmaster.

-0-

Mali twiddled her fingers and looked around as she waited in the dark. She didn't know how long she had been waiting, but it was certainly a long while. The cool night air was biting at her skin causing her to wrap her arms around herself. She heard the wind push the leaves of the trees together, occasionally giving her false hope that it was Kenta emerging from the foliage. She sighed defeated and slowly began walking back to the compound.

She kept her head low as she walked through the empty halls. She wished she knew why Kenta hadn't showed up and it hurt her deeply. Mali happened to bring up her gaze and notice a large lump of something lying on the floor not too far in front of her. She rose a brow and curiously approached it.

Soon she was regretting wanting to know why Kenta had not shown up.

The mass on the floor was Kenta, or what looked like Kenta. There was so much liquid around him, that it was hard to tell. But Mali could probably guess all that liquid was probably blood, his blood. She quickly ran to him, kneeling down next to him, not caring she was kneeling in a pool of blood.

She hesitated touching him, unsure of where she could place her hands. His body was cut open in several places. He carefully brushed his damp hair from his face revealing his glossed over, lidded eyes.

She gasped and began to hyperventilate. Her hands shook as she cupped his face. He was cold, so cold...

She felt herself topple over onto him, pressing her forehead to his. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling onto him.

"Kenta...please..."She pleaded despite knowing better.

He was coming to see her, he wasn't leaving her alone. But what happened to him? Who did this to him? Her own safety mattered not to her as she continued to press her forehead to his and cup his face.

Suddenly, when she grew silently she heard a small wheezing sound part from his lips. She opened her eyes and lifted herself up.

"Kenta?" She questioned hopefully, but it was no use.

He wasn't conscious but he was still suffering. His life had not completely left him, but it was trying. She couldn't imagine the agony nor could she picture the amount of suffering he faced.

He was slowly and painfully dying. A fate too cruel for her to let happen to him. She knew what she needed to do.

Tearfully and shakily, she lifted him upwards, leaning him against so his head hung over her shoulder. She reached behind her, unsheathing one of her swords. She held it tightly in her hand despite her body shaking fiercely.

Her heart pounded against her chest as if trying to escape. She brought her sword close to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and took a firm grip onto a clump of Kenta's shirt.

In one swift motion she plunged the sword into Kenta's heart. Her lips quivered and her eyes tightened as tears escaped their cage. She whimpered as he carefully pulled it from his body. She let the sword fall from her fingers and she exhaled shakily. She engulfed Kenta's now lifeless body into a tight embrace, rocking back and forth. She cried into the crook of his neck holding for what seemed like a lifetime. Slowly she parted herself from him and gently as if not to stir him from slumber laid him back onto the ground. She carefully fan her fingers over his eyes, closing them completely.

She knelt there for a bit before slowly getting up, her lip still quivering. She stared down at his body and remembered the day they first met. He was always such a little kid...so immature...but that was what made her grow to care for him. She smiled at the memory.

That silly boy she had first met was now a dead and bloodied man.

Mali knew she couldn't stay here forever. If there was a killer in the temple she needed to warn the others.

Takeda..

Her eyes snapped upward and widened. What had become of Takeda? Was he hurt too? Was he-

No Mali could bare the thought of that. Not after this.

Mali quickly sheathed her sword and quickly ran in the direction of the communal area.

Mali shook and leaned against the wall with wide and terrified eyes. Everyone was dead. All of her friends, her family. Was there anyone left? she had not seen Takeda among the dead, but he..

No she needed to stop! He was alive. He needed to be alive! She would find him. She stepped forward into the halls and saw a light peering from under a door. It was the only light she had seen tonight. Someone was in there, but should she see who exactly it was?

-0-

Fox forced Takeda in a dimly lit and cold room. Takeda's eyes adjusted quickly to his surroundings and the sight he saw was terrifying.

"Fox! What have you done to him!" Takeda struggled after seeing a suspended Hanzo tied up upside down by his own chain and whip.

Fox held Takeda back from approaching him, "Mental Entropy. A stated produced by a psychedelic from Scorpions own poison collection." Fox explained, and Takeda picked up on how he referred to him as 'Scorpion'.

"He's dying..." Takeda feared.

"Far from. Just reliving some old times so I could slaughter his clan without intervention. Just biding my time now, until vengeance consumes him once again." Fox relished.

Takeda winced at Fox's dark words and even more so how Fox said with such pride and glee. Fox unhanded Takeda and held out a bloodied katana.

"Scorpion spent years struggling to control his vengeful spirit. Now that he has lost another family, imagine what he'll become. Tsk tsk...spare him Takeda. Show him how you aren't afraid to kill." Fox toyed.

Takeda narrowed his eyes and glared, "I can't kill him." He stood his ground.

"Why not? He's been harder on you than anyone else, including your sister. Hanzo chose the fighters here, but now you. He didn't choose you at all, you're not a warrior. You're a runner." Fox declared.

"Hrnngh..." Hanzo mumbled causing Fox to turn his attention towards him.

Takeda took the opportunity to silently back up and take a long whip of the wall. Fox, or whoever this was, was wrong. Takeda was no runner, not anymore.

"If you thought Hanzo was a harsh master before, whew, wait until you meet Scorpion." Fox taunted.

Takeda lashed the whip forward, striking Fox on the side of the neck.

"Get away from him!" Takeda commanded as he kicked Fox back.

But Fox grabbed the whip and struck Takeda share in the chest with a red beam that illuminated from his hands.

"Gaah!" Takeda groaned as he was thrown back into the wall. "F-Fox please...this isn't you. This isn't the friend I know! Stop this! You're my best friend, you wouldn't do this!" Takeda pleaded feeling the tears falling from his eyes.

"Too little too late." Fox snorted. "This is how is has to be, how it was always planned to be. I was chosen for this. To kill them all, but I spared you because you are my best friend. If you hadn't been, I would have killed you too."

"No...No Fox no! You loved the Shirai Ryu! You always told me they were family! Fox would have never done this! Whoever you are let Fox go!" Takeda shouted his eyes burning.

"Look at you, Takeda crying like that. You really aren't a warrior."

Hanzo's eyes shot open in blazes of fire. She struggled against his restraints, letting out a loud and bellowing roar. Fire engulfed his body, freeing him from his prison.

Fox turned around in delight.

"Whoever you are..." Hanzo spoke in a dark menacing tone, that Takeda had never heard before, "This clan was my family...!"

"Oh just do it-arck!" Fox complained before having his throat gripped by Hanzo's strong hand. Hanzo swiftly took the dagger from Fox's hand and held him up in the air.

Upon reopening his eyes, his skin had seared to reveal the old familiar face of a skull.

"I'll kill you!" Hanzo roared before breathing Fox on fire, completely engulfing his upper body in the blaze.

Hanzo pierced Fox's chest with a dagger, striking directly into his heart. Hanzo let go of him, but much to his surprise, Fox resurfaced, with his skin slowly reforming around his body.

Fox tore the dagger from this chest, "Thank you."

He shot out his hand a rings of red light thrust Hanzo back ripping him from his rage.

Hanzo groaned on the ground and felt the vengeance and fire disappear into his normal self.

"Tsk Tsk, with every drop of blood I grow more powerful." Fox boasted before slamming Hanzo into a wall.

Takeda watched in horror and slowly made his way over to where he saw the katana laying on the floor. He grabbed it and hid behind a small wall.

"Fox...?" A soft and confused voiced murmured in the doorway.

Fox turned around and much to his surprise saw a wide eyed and trembling Mali in the doorway.

"There you are...Mali." Fox greeted chillingly.

She gasped at the grotesque nature of his appearance.

"Y-Your face..."

"Well that's awfully rude of you. It is unkind to stare like that."

"This was all you? You...did this?" Mali questioned.

"Guilty." Fox admitted with a twisted smile.

Mali stayed silent. Her friend killed Kenta..killed everybody. No this wasn't Fox. It was just his body there was something else here. Mali shifted her eyes to a badly beaten and bloodied Hanzo.

She gasped, "Master Hasashi!" She quickly ran passed Fox, whom allowed such a careless action.

She knelt down by him, putting a hand on his chest and shoulder. She scanned his face, which was twisted in pain. "Master Hasashi..." She called out to him again. He was struggling to stay conscious.

His vision was still trying to settle making it hard for him to put a face or figure to anything.

"Li-Little on..e?" He struggled breathlessly.

She smiled lightly, "I'm here, yes. It's okay."

"Hardly," Fox spoke up, "Your 'Master' is going to die and so are you. I was hoping Takeda would finish you both of, but it would seem he has ran away...figures."

Mali perked up, "Takeda? He's alive...!"

"Yes, but it would seem he has abandoned you."

"That's not true! Takeda would never run away!" Mali defended her brother.

"You over estimate him." Fox said before approaching them, dagger in hand.

Mali held out her hand defensively, "Get away!" She screamed and suddenly Fox was thrown back by an unseen force. He collided sharply into the weapons rack, groaning as he struggled to get up.

Mali looked to her hand before bringing it close to her chest, "How..did I?"

"Well, isn't that quite the development." Fox rolled his shoulders.

"M-Mali? Y-You're alive?" Hanzo finally asked clearly.

Mali drew her attention back to him. He eyes were more open now, but they still dilated in pain.

"Ah, your coherent again." Fox commented.

"Fox...Has the demon Raiden warned me about truly possessed you?" Hanzo struggled to ask.

"Raiden never told you about the dagger's power, did he?" Fox scoffed.

Takeda shook and quivered as he held the sword close to him. His sister was here. She was alive, but she wasn't safe. And she wouldn't be if Fox still breathed. It was foolish for Takeda to question what he needed to do. But this was something he never imagined possible. All those happy memories, all the people had met, was all destroyed because of one night?

This had happened before in his life, all those years ago. He couldn't let his life be destroyed because of this, but most of it was already gone. Yet, Takeda still had the past. He still the memories, he could still keep them happy if he stopped this right now.

Takeda's tears ran deep down his face. This was all too much. The voice in the back of his head screamed at him to run, but Takeda was a runner no longer. He was Shirai Ryu, he wouldn't let them completely die.

Takeda snaked his way from behind the wall. Sneaking up on the talking Fox. He kept his eyes forward and the grip on the katana strong. This was the only way.

Hanzo winced in pain. That dagger had been more than an old relic? Raiden had failed to give him more information on it? He grit his teeth in anger, but his body ached from the pain and strenuous power he had just put on it. He felt small hands grip the fabric of his vest tightly. He turned to her and could see her shaking. He put his hand over hers for reassurance, but he could still feel her trembling.

"That means he never told you about their relation to Quan Ch-" Fox suddenly went quiet before letting out a gurgling grunt.

The blade of a katana pierced through the bottom of his neck before slinking straight upwards, slicing through him like butter. Fox eyes rolled back as the katana exited the top of his head. Blood burst out from his head as it split into two revealing a strong yet tear stricken face behind him.

Fox's body collapsed to the floor with a echoing thud.

Takeda let dropped the katana before slowly dropping to is knees behind his friend.

Mali and Hanzo stared at him with eyed like the moon. Hanzo narrowed his eyes and grunted before sluggishly getting up.

He picked up the dagger of Fox before approaching the sobbing Takeda. He knelt down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Takeda looked up to him and sniffled. Mali slowly approached her grieving brother and carefully snaked her arms around him, laying her head to his chest. He tightly hugged her, leaning his head over her shoulder. Hanzo kept his gaze to the twins as he stood up. He watched as they embraced each other before shifting his eyes to the door.

After clearing the entire compound the three survivors kept their distance from each other. Mali sat a on the ground gently twirling the flower Kenta had gotten her between her fingers. Takeda sat on the sparring platform where he and Fox had always sparred. Hanzo emerged from the compound carrying a shoto styled blade.

He approached Takeda with it who, despite knowing Hanzo was there, did not turn around.

"Takeda." Hanzo called.

Now Takeda had no choice but to acknowledge him. He stood up and faced him.

Hanzo remained silent for a moment before holding out the sword to Takeda.

Takeda eyed the blade with confusion before gazing up at Hanzo.

"It is yours. Take it."

Takeda's lips parted slightly, "This sword...it's!"

"Yes, this was Fox's sword." Hanzo confirmed Takeda suspicions.

Takeda recognized the sword and remember how dearly Fox took care of it. It never left the underside of his bed.

"I apologize for you not obtaining your own personal sword, I will make sure to get you your own when I have the ability to do so."

"But, Grandmaster...I have not undergone the tests!" Takeda tried to protest.

"You have proved yourself enough. You've earned this after what you've done this night." Hanzo placed the sword in Takeda's hand and giving him a light grip on the shoulder before walking away.

Takeda stared at the sword in his hands. The last thing he had Fox to remember by was his. He knew he was supposed to feel honored, but truly he felt regret. Still, he would carry the sword with honor, to protect the memory of Fox and all the good he did. Each time he swung it, he would remember how Fox showed him how to use his first blade. He would never allow the memory of his dear friend to be tarnished. Takeda would forever make sure of that.

-0-

Mali, Takeda, and Hanzo stood in front of the large pyre they had assembled. The remains of their Shirai Ryu family lay delicately onto. The twins stayed silent as Hanzo lit the pyre a blaze. The bodies were soon swallowed up by the fiery waves and their embers flew up to the sky like a graceful dance. Their two closest friends were among the blaze, but they twins kept their eyes glued to them. They felt averting their eyes would be a dishonor to those who fell. The inferno kept the three warm as a blizzard had just begun its show. They three would stay silent and unmoving until the fire calmed and eventually died. Until then they would watch their family burn away into nothing but ash and dust that would be blown away by the raging winds. However, the three would stand silent and remorseful until that dreadful time would come to plague them.

There was nothing left for the three here now. An entire family wiped out because of a deceitful dagger and mystical forces that may or may not have been avoided. The three remaining Shirai Ryu had already began to move out when the last flame eventually succumbed to the snow. Their ashes flew with the wind in the hopes they would perhaps give life to something else. The time pf peace and comfort had finally left the Shirai Ryu once again. All that was left for them was to leave and find the one who bestowed this dreadful dagger unto them. Only having the hope that one day, they might return home. But perhaps that day may never come. Only time held the answer.

* * *

Oh my this chapter...so long and took long to get out. This chapter killed me, it was so hard to write, but there was no avoiding it.

I do hope you all enjoyed reading and thank you all so much for the support, love, and taking the time to read this. Have a lovely day and thank you all so much again! Stay tuned until next time, who knows what will happen next!


	14. Update 2

Hey y'all! Just wanted to give you all an update concerning the status of Tall Grass. Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story. I'm just officially announcing that it is on hiatus for the time being. I just got back to university and I need to get back into the swing of things before I write anything new. I'm sorry about this and I hope you all are okay with it.

Thanks!

-Rose


End file.
